We're A Family
by Unperfectpitch
Summary: *sequel to Unexpected Event* The ups and downs of the Pierce-Lopez family after Brittany's teen pregnancy! Set 13-14 years later. Lucas is a teenager and has plenty of questions. How will Brittany and Santana deal with having three kids? (Better summary inside). Brittana! (Rating is prone to change). Slight Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

*Set 14 Years Later*

 _ **5th of February 2025**_

"Okay, Zach, slow down, hey!" Santana ran after her son down the hall. Brittany looked at her wife and winked. "Zach!" She said. The little latino boy jumped onto the couch and started to jump up and down, "Zachary Antonio Pierce-Lopez, you get down this instant," Santana said sternly at her six year old son. It was the day after his birthday, he was probably still high on sugar.

"But it's the closest to my birthday, I can do what I want," he whined, still jumping up and down. He was biologically Santana's, hence his stubborn behaviour.

"Zach, I have breakfast, want some?" Brittany called from the kitchen. He and Santana automatically whipped there heads to face Brittany. He nodded, standing still on the sofa, "you're gonna have to come get it," she said, placing the bowl of cereal on the kitchen table.

"Okay Momma," he smiled. He had those cute ass Lopez dimples. Santana shook her head, rolling her eyes at Brittany. The blonde walked up to her.

"Definitely your son," she whispered into Santana's lips.

"Except for the fact that he gets up at seven o'clock on weekends, he gets that from you babe," Santana shrugged, laughing and placing another kiss on Brittany's lips, "I'm gonna get Toby up." Yeah, they had three sons. Toby was the baby of the family, being only three. He was biologically Brittany's, but carried by Santana, her first successful carriage. Santana walked down the hall to find Zach and Toby's room. Their youngest had strawberry blonde hair, much like Jane Pierce, and freckles. He sat on the bedroom floor playing with his old teddy, "come on buddy, it's time for breakfast," Santana said, leaning on the door frame. He looked up at her with his deep brown eyes and nodded quickly. He jumped onto his feet and ran down the hall, much like Zach, to the kitchen.

Toby Kayden Pierce-Lopez was very much trying to be the exact copy of his older brother, and best friend, Zachary. Brittany had once caught him trying to colour his hair brown, which she had to wash out. Everything Zach would do, Toby did.

Brittany helped lift Toby into his seat where he sat up on his knees, peering into the bowl of cereal. He swam his plastic spoon through the milk and soggy cereal, "mijo, don't play with your food," Santana ruffled his blonde hair and he started to eat spoons of it.

"Do you want me to wake up Lucas?" Brittany asked, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist from behind.

"Leave him sleep in, it's the weekend Britt," Santana replied.

"Okay, but wouldn't it be cute to have the whole family up before we all split up," Brittany said softly, pouting at Santana.

"Britt, they are going to Quinn's for, like, one day. They will be back tomorrow," Santana stroked Brittany's cheek. The blonde started to quiver her lip, "Britt, no. Do not use that with me. You know that- okay, I'll get him up."

"Thank you," Brittany smiled. Santana rolled her eyes and made her way down the hall to find Lucas' room, "Sky, your Mom made me wake you up. Please don't hate me," Santana pushed his door open. She winced at the sight of his room. Classic teenager, clothes thrown everywhere, drum sticks left on the floor and guitar picks in every corner, "Lucas, get your ass up now, your Mom want's you up."

"It's too early," the teenager groaned, "and it's the weekend."

"Yeah, I know. You think I want to be up this early? No. So get up now mijo," Santana said sternly, "and clean your room." Lucas groaned and turned over in his bed. He took his hearing aid from the bedside table and put it into his left ear. As he hit the age of five, the hearing in his left ear deteriorated and he lost sixty percent of hearing in that ear. Hence, the hearing aid. He threw on a clean shirt and black jeans and made his way to the kitchen.

"Why did you insist that I get up at seven in the morning," Lucas yawned, banging his head on the table once, "on a weekend," he deadpanned.

"Because... I wanted to see all of my boys before two of them leave me for a day," Brittany pouted.

"That's so stupid."

"Aye, mijo, we don't use that word in our house," Santana said quickly, "have I taught you nothing?"

"Sorry Mami," She checked her watch and just as the clock struck 07:20, the doorbell went of.

"Quinn must be here," After college, Quinn got married to Rachel and they adopted two children from a foster home a few years later. Since they found out Quinn was infertile from a car accident a few years ago, they decided not to have biological children. They had a boy a few months older than Toby (Ben) and a girl the same age as Zach (Mandy). They're brother and sister and Quinn and Rachel have made amazing parents.

Santana walked over to the door quickly and swung it open. She grinned widely when she saw Quinn smiling, "Toby, Zach, get your bags. Thank you for taking them Q," Santana said.

"No problem," Quinn replied, "Rach loves having the house full of kids," she rolled her eyes. Just as she said that, Zach (followed shortly by Toby) were running down the hall, "hey boys, c'mon, Ben and Mandy can't wait to see you."

"Okay," the two boys said in unison before running off down to the car.

"I love you too," Santana shouted in a mocking tone. They didn't even here her.

Quinn scoffed and shook her head, "tell Britt I said 'hi'. See you tomorrow. I'll drop the boys off tomorrow at six." Santana nodded as the blonde girl walked off.

"Brittany, we have the house to ourselves, please meet me in the bedroom," Santana shouted, not realising the teenage boy in the room, "oh, never mind, Lucas is here."

"Um, Mami, can I go to Kyle's house?" The young boy asked, checking his phone for texts.

"It's - like - seven thirty, what would Kyle, or any teenager, be doing up at this time?"

"Can I go to his house later then? And sleep right now," he asked, standing up to Santana's level. At the age of thirteen he was no more than an inch shorter than Santana.

"Yeah, go ahead, it wasn't my idea to get you up in the first place, sleep until your heart's content," Santana replied, kissing his cheek. He spun around on his heel and ran back of to bed, brushing past Brittany's shoulder.

"What is he doing?" Brittany asked, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Sleeping," Santana laughed. They had been together for almost fifteen years, married for almost nine years. They had three perfect kids and they were only at the mere age of thirty. Both of them still felt those butterflies from way back when whenever they kiss or wake up next to each other, "I love you," the Latina peppered kisses all over her wife's face.

"What was that for?"

"I wanna talk about something," Santana replied, taking a seat on the sofa. She patted a space next to her where Brittany sat.

"Am I in trouble? I'll stop Zach from eating Lord Tubbington's food next time, I swear," Brittany started to panic.

"No, that's not it. But yes, please stop him next time, Toby was about to do the exact same thing," Santana laughed, "I want to have another one. But only of you want to."

"What? Like another cat? I don't think-"

"No, I think we should have another baby. We talked about this last year and I know I wasn't ready then, but I'm ready now. I really want to have a little girl," Santana said, making sure she locked eyes with Brittany.

"San, I don't know. We kind of have a track record with boys. What if we have another boy?" Brittany asked. It not that she didn't want to have another baby with her wife, she'd had ten more if Santana wanted.

"Then we weren't meant to have a girl. I just miss the feeling of being pregnant. When I carried Toby, I felt so close to you, like our bodies and hearts just moulded together even more," Santana didn't want to beg, she wanted her and Brittany to make a good decision, "we have the money to move, or re-arrange the house or -"

"Well, I was thinking about it, I think we can arrange something," Brittany smirked, "I mean, of course I want to have another baby with you. But, this is the last one," she laughed, "four is my maximum," she started to get closer to Santana's lips, "let's complete our family." Both of them loved the way that sounded, 'Our Family'. They had grown their own family. Brittany pinned her wife down slowly, her fingers drawing circles on Santana's stomach. She started to pepper kisses down her jawline and onto her bare shoulder.

"Britt, we shouldn't, Sky is in the-" Santana was cut off by her wife picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their room. She closed the door quickly and straddled Santana's thigh.

"Now we can," the blonde whispered seductively, "you are so sexy," she started to pulled Santana's tank top slowly and snaked her arms around her back to unclasp her bra.

"Britt..." Santana moaned as her wife started to grind on her left thigh, slowly caressing her breasts.

"Let me take care of you," Brittany pulled at the waistband of Santana's jeans, slowly lowering her hand down to her -

"Momma!" Lucas called. Brittany buried her head in the crook of Santana's neck.

"What is it Lukey?" She yelled back, her voice slightly muffled by Santana's warm flesh.

"Can you and Mamí come here a second?" He replied. Brittany shook her head and groaned.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute," Santana said loudly.

"Why did we decide to have kids?" Santana laughed softly.

"Says the one who brought up having more," Brittany replied, clasping on her bra again. From the body length mirror she could see Santana pouting, "which I happily and willingly agreed to," Brittany pecked her nose.

They walked down to Lucas' room, "what's up?" Santana asked as she leaned against Lucas' door frame.

"Can I get the new iPhone?" He asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Seriously, B, we stopped making -" Brittany gave her wife a glare, "uh, what new iPhone, I swear we just got you one," Santana quirked an eyebrow at her oldest son.

"The iPhone 6S," he replied. He looked up at his two mothers and pouted, using his big blue eyes as Santana's weakness.

"What's the difference between the iPhone 6 and the iPhone 6S?" Brittany asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh - like - uh-"

"It doesn't matter what the difference is, he's not getting it. But Britt, I think we're due an upgrade," the Latina turned to face her wife,

"Yes Santana, I think we are. How about that new iPhone 6S?" Brittany asked teasingly.

"I think that's perfect Britt-Britt," Santana pecked her wife's lips. They both sniggered as Lucas let out a huge groan.

"But Mamí-"

"Don't but Mamí me," Santana said sternly, "we spoil our kids too much, they just expect that we get them what they want," she shook her head.

"Momma?"

"If your Mamí says no, it's a no. But maybe you'd clean your room, we may think about changing our minds," Brittany winked, closing Lucas' door. The blonde snaked her arms around Santana's stomach, "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" The Latina turned around in her wife's arms,

"For sticking up and saying no. I know that was tough for you," Britt stroked her wife's caramel cheek with her thumb.

"I just want to give them everything they want, they're amazing kids. They're our kids. And we've got good jobs, we have the money," Santana shrugged, "and they've got that Pierce charm that always seems to work on me. But I understand that they don't need everything, and shouldn't get everything they want."

Santana graduated art school four years after enrolling with honours and got a full time job at the local high school as the head of the Arts Department. When Brittany had Zach she asked to be demoted to part time and stuck to it until a few months after Toby was born. Although she loved spending as much time with her family as possible, the two of them weren't earning enough money to support their family to the fullest. So as soon as the position came up, Santana took back her full time job.

The both of them knew that Santana's job was demanding. However, Brittany's wasn't as demanding on a regular basis. Whereas Santana worked five days a week around the academic year (she got every holiday off with the kids so she enjoyed it), Brittany worked only a few days a week at a dance studio in Central New York (after graduating Julliard). She had gotten close to Mercedes since working there as she worked as a singing client in the same studio. Brittany only worked a few days a week and got only a few weeks of holidays each year, so everything worked out well.

During university they had sorted out a system to look after Lucas. They had made sure their timetables were opposite so that someone would always be home, they had both refused to hire a nanny. Ever since then they had always made sure that with their schedules, someone would always be home.

"That's right, and with a new baby Pierce-Lopez on the way, I think we need to keep our money straight," Brittany stroked the back of her palm against Santana's stomach.

"Britt, there isn't even a baby in there."

"I know, but from now on I am going to look after you as if you are pregnant," the blonde teased, ticking at Santana's sides. If Santana had one weakness (apart from the piercing blue eyes almost all of her kids and wife had) was being tickled.

"B, stop," Santana tried to pry away Brittany's hands from her sides, laughing manically. She eventually got out of Brittany's grip and ran to the sofa.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily," Brittany jumped on top of her wife and continued tickling all over her body.

"Mercy Britt, mercy!" Santana said through fits of laughter. Brittany's body relaxed and lay on top of Santana's, "so much for looking after me."

"As you said, there isn't even a baby in there," Brittany replied in a mocking tone. She turned over so her stomach was pressing against Santana's, "I love you so much."

"Ditto," the Latina winked, "when do you want to start trying?" Santana asked, sitting up; Brittany was still straddling her thighs. Brittany brushed her top lip against Santana's bottom one.

"As soon as possible," she crashed their lips together. The blonde tried to deepen the kiss but Santana pushed her away lightly.

Santana cleared her throat, "can we talk about something else?" She asked, to which Brittany nodded. Santana ran her fingers over the blonde's knuckles, "when are we going to tell Lucas about Artie?" Brittany's breath hitched and body tensed. The last time Artie was mentioned was on Lucas' second birthday. They had asked Artie if he wanted to visit for Thanksgiving but he freaked out and blew it off. They had seen or spoken of him since, "he's going to have questions, I mean we're lucky he hasn't asked us anything already."

"I don't know Santana. I don't think he needs to know unless he wants to."

"But Artie is his father, whether he's in-"

"Artie stopped being his father the day he decided not to be involved. You and I are his mothers, that's that. Can we just not talk about this, please?"

"Okay, B. We'll talk when your ready," Santana kissed the side of Brittany's forehead and left the room leaving Britt with only her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I am back with this story!**_

 _ **This will consist of the developments of Lucas and all the questions he has. I haven't quite come up with his personality, all I've got is moody teenager. What do you think he's like?**_

 ** _As for Toby and Zach, I've nailed their characters XD_**

 ** _Sorry if I update really slowly with this. It's going to be a lot tougher than Unexpected Event only because there are a few new characters and lots of character development._**

 ** _Yes, you will get to see flashbacks over the years and Santana's upcoming pregnancy and how she deals with that. But it won't just be her pregnancy, there will be drama of course. And I may even try smut. I've never actually written full on GIRLXGIRL smut so we'll see how that goes._**

 ** _Anyway, what do you want to see happening?_**

 ** _Do you like it?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 _ **If you have any questions with the ages of anyone and who carried what baby and who is biologically who's, feel free to ask! I've also noted down the birthdays of everyone in the Pierce-Lopez family!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **P.S: I will still be updating Old Friends!**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Santana had tried to get Brittany to talk about Artie. Now Brittany was having coffee with Mercedes on her break from work.

"So she just wanted to bring Artie into your lives?" Mercedes asked, taking a sip of her scolding drink. The blonde shrugged, moving her muffin around the plate in front of her.

"I kinda just blew off the idea. I don't really want Artie in our lives. And I don't want to lose the trust of my own son," Brittany said. "I'm stuck Mercedes. If we tell him now, it'll seem like we've been lying. But if he finds out on his own, then all hell will break loose," she sighed.

"Personally, I think you should discuss it with Santana. Talk to her," Mercedes said, gripping onto Britt's knuckles from across the table. "You've got to trust your partner Brittany. And I know you trust Santana. Whenever I get stuck, no matter what the situation, talking to Sam has always helped me." Sam and Mercedes had been married for three years. They had twins, Jayden and Daniel, and were born one year after the marriage. "Talk to her," she chuckled.

"Anyway, enough about my life. What about you? Any more Samcedes babies on the way?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Mercedes started to laugh and shake her head.

"Definitely not! I have no idea how you deal with three boys, I can barely handle two!"

"Plus Sam, he's like a big child!" Brittany sniggered.

"No, no more babies. At least not for a while... What about you and Santana? Any more?" Mercedes asked, to which Brittany started blushing and picking at her muffin again. She struggled to push away the large grin creeping up on her face. "Brittany. I know you are trying not to smile. You're trying for another one!"

"Don't say anything, we weren't going to tell anyone until she was actually pregnant."

"Oh no, Santana is carrying? You know how hormonal she gets Britt. Remember when she was pregnant with Toby?" She exclaimed. The blonde nodded back. "In saying that, you were pretty damn hormonal with Lucas."

"Yes. I broke down many times in Glee club," Brittany chuckled. "But it was way worse with Zach."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Brittany lay cuddling with her wife, crying into her chest. It was new years day and the turkey that Brittany had been craving still wasn't cooked properly._

 _"Why does it take so long to cook San? Chickens don't take that long to cook, why do turkeys. They're no better than chickens," Brittany sniffled, caressing her swollen belly (now seven months into her pregnancy)._

 _"I don't know Britt-"_

 _"And why do they get special days, like Thanksgiving and Christmas?" She sat up to face Santana. "They're no more special than chickens. It's like society don't even care about chickens any more," she cried out._

 _"Britt, I th-"_

 _"I wanna buy turkeys instead of chickens now. And I'm going to give them to charity. All the turkeys in the world."_

 _"Britt, I don't think we can afford all the turkeys in the world," Santana stifled a laughter._

 _"But I have a plan."_

 _"Okay, what's your plan baby?"_

 _"We can use Lucas. All the farmers will think he's super cute and give him all the turkeys. And if that doesn't work,we can use Zach when he's born. Double the cuteness."_

 _"As much as I love you and your plan, and I do agree that our babies are very cute," Santana leaned forward and placed her hands on Brittany's stomach. "We can't use our kids to buy turkeys."_

* * *

"But with all the hormones and crazy whack, you get a beautiful baby boy because boys are all we seem to produce. Do you think you'll have any luck with having a girl?"

"I don't know. I mean this'll be Santana's third pregnancy, maybe there's a chance," Brittany sighed, pursing her lips together. Yeah, it was Santana's _third_ pregnancy. Before having Zach, Santana tried carrying. Almost three months into the pregnancy, she lost the baby. Toby was Santana's first and only successful pregnancy.

* * *

November 2017

 _Santana had nearly reached the third month of her pregnancy. Everything was going relatively well. Until today. She woke up with a severe case of morning sickness and Brittany even noticed some spotting, although chose to ignore it. The Latina was inside the bathroom throwing up every bit of her insides. Brittany knelt right next to her, pulling her chocolate brown hair into a pony tail._

 _"Brittany, when is this going to stop?" Santana whined, flushing the toilet and sitting on the toilet seat. The blonde smiles and shrugged. "You didn't have this much sickness."_

 _"What did I tell you, every pregnancy is different," Brittany pecked the end of Santana's nose. "And you're not going into work today."_

 _"Britt," Santana pouted._

 _"Nope, no work for you," Brittany shook her head frantically. "If it helps, I'm not going to go into work today either," she shrugged, giving Santana a hand to tug her up. She placed her hands on the brunettes waist and pulled her closer. Before Santana could get her lips onto Brittany's, the blonde reached over Santana's shoulder and picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Brush, and I'll wake Lucas up for school."_

* * *

 _"C'mere," Brittany reached stuck her hand out behind her and gestured that he sit next to her. He unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly slid out of the car seat, shuffling forward into the passengers seat. Brittany leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Be good at school today."_

 _"Bye Momma," he said, checking for cars outside, and hopping out of the car. Brittany watched as he ran towards his little group of friends and waved 'goodbye'. She started to drive of when Lucas was walking in with his friends. Brittany watched his every movement until he arrived inside and she was brought out of her thoughts with her phone buzzing._

 **Britt...** _she could hear Santana crying and sniffling._

"Santana? What's wrong baby?" _Her hands went to automatically switch the engine back on. She slid her phone in between her ear and shoulder. Brittany could see her hands shaking against the wheel as Santana's sniffles became more frequent and louder._ "Santana, babe, you need to tell me why your crying."

 **Something's wrong Britt, I don't know. I-I'm b-bleeding and it hurts, p-please come home.**

"San, stay calm for me baby. Don't move, okay, I'm nearly home baby," _Brittany stammered. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. Her breathing started to become unsteady as she pulled into her driveway. She slammed her hands against the wheel._ "F*ck! F*ck," _she yelled into her hands. Before she could let out any more of her anger out she realised that her wife was probably sitting on the bathroom floor, crying, suffering. The blonde swung the door open and rushed out of the car as quick as possible, forgetting to lock the vehicle._

 _"Santana!" Brittany yelled. She ran through the house into the bathroom next to their bedroom. Santana was sitting next to the toilet, clutching her legs. There was vomit dripping down the side of the toilet and a pool of blood on the toilet seat. "San, baby. We're going to the hospital, can you stand up for me?" Santana shook her head and clutched her stomach harder. "Okay, I'm going to carry you," Brittany stood up, curling her arms around Santana's waist. She picked her up bridal style slowly and made her way to the car._

 _"Brittany, it hurts so much," Santana cried. All Brittany had the strength to do was reach over to Santana's thigh and rub up and down. She drove the car quicker than she ever had before, speeding at the sight of a green light. Once the car came to a halt at a red light, Santana spoke up, "Britt, I feel tired."_

 _"We're nearly at the hospital San, stay awake for me," Brittany turned up the radio to try and catch Santana's attention. She looked over to see her wife had gone completely pale and her eyes were closing. "Santana, sing with me..." The Beatles tune started to play..._

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 _"San, sing with me," Brittany encouraged, reaching over to graze her fingertips with Santana's knuckles. Santana joined in faintly._

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

 _The car came to a sudden halt at the hospital and the song died down. Brittany could hear her heartbeat and felt that she could pass out at any moment. She didn't want to lose her baby, she didn't want to lose Santana. She carried Santana down the hall, whispering encouraging words into her ear. Every step she took, she felt that her legs were going to give in._

 _"I need a doctor, or a nurse, or someone. My wife is nearly three months pregnant, but she's bleeding. Please someone help."_

* * *

Santana had lost the baby.

They decided to give the both of them a rest and try again later on. After a long discussion they decided that Brittany would try next and on the 6th of June 2018 they found out that Brittany was pregnant. On the 4th of February 2019 she gave birth to Zachary Antonio Pierce-Lopez, the spitting image of Santana.

"I really really want a girl," Brittany chuckled. When Santana was pregnant with Toby, Brittany would secretly use her 11:11 wishes on having a little girl. But low and behold, they had another boy. "And I have a good feeling about this one."

"Well, that is all I have time for. I need to get back to the studio," Mercedes stood up, followed slowly by Britt. "I will see you soon, and good luck," she smirked.

* * *

2:13 P.M

The bell rung and Santana made her way down the hall, her heels clicking at every step. She wore a light denim pinafore (it was covered in splatters of paint) that fell just above her knee and a navy long sleeve t-shirt. She left her legs bare and wore heeled black boots. Her wavy hair fell just below her shoulders.

Santana walked into the classroom and the loud laughter and chatting died down to quiet mumbling. "What were we doing last lesson?" Her voice boomed around the classroom. She was a fair, but tough teacher. She let her class have fun, as long as their grades were kept up. "Jason, you seem to be having a nice conversation, why don't you start us of."

"Okay Mrs LoPierce," since Mrs Pierce-Lopez was too much of a mouth full, all her students just mashed up the two names, which Santana was perfectly okay with. "We were painting, you know, art," the student said coolly.

"Nice try Jason, we were sculpting," she hopped up on her desk. "We were taking diffe-" something caught her eye, note passing. "Miss Miller, care to read out what's on that piece of paper. I'm presuming it's apart of your homework," she said, a slight grin creeping onto her face. The girl went pale with fear and unfolded the piece of paper. "Pass it up here," the Latina waved her hand. As quick as you could say 'pancakes', the note was in Santana's hands and it read;

 _I think Toby is way cuter than Zach - Madison_

 _No, Zach and Toby are the cutest, Lucas is h..._

"Right, ladies," Santana chuckled. "I don't even want to know how you were going to finish that sentence, but all of my boys are off limits. And they are all cute," she winked. Her head turned when she saw that Brittany was ringing her. She turned her phone over and focused on her class again. "I want you to grab your sculptures and start adding detail people! Vamos!"

 _[To Brittany]_

 _Can't answer right now, teaching. xx_

 _[Sent at 2:21 P.M]_

 ** _[From Brittany]_**

 ** _No worries, just wanted to hear your voice xo_**

 ** _[Sent at 2:22 P.M]_**

 _[To Brittany]_

 _I love you. Can you pick up Toby and Zach?xx_

 _[Sent at 2:23 P.M]_

 ** _[From Brittany]_**

 ** _Yeah no probs. is everything ok?_**

 ** _[Sent at 2:24 P.M]_**

 _[To Brittany]_

 _Yeah. I have to take tonites detention xx_

 _[Sent at 2:25 P.M]_

 _ **[From Brittany]**_

 ** _all those naughty students..._**

 ** _[Sent at 2:26 P.M]_**

 _[To Brittany]_

 _You should be in detention... you're so naughty xx_

 _[Sent at 2;27 P.M]_

 ** _[From Brittany]_**

 ** _I should probably go, you're turning me on (; xx Love you, sexy professor_**

 ** _[Sent at 2:28 P.M]_**

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's still raging teenage hormones. She scanned over her class and saw that everyone was in either a pair or a group, apart from one girl. She hopped off the desk and marched over to her.

"Hey Anna, why aren't you with the other groups?" Santana asked quietly. The girl was only ever so slightly shorter than Santana, had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked up at her teacher and shrugged a little.

"I like working alone."

"You usually work with someone, is everything okay?" Santana asked, genuinely feeling sympathy for the girl.

"It's nothing, just stuff at home," Anna said, focusing on her sculpture.

"Okay, but don't bottle everything up. I use to do that and it got me nowhere. I know it's easier said than done but try speaking to someone if you're ever feeling lonely or sad."

"I think I'll be just fine," Anna smiled. Santana nodded and made her way back to the desk, making a mental note to keep an eye on Anna.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Santana said loudly. She heard a few faint yells coming from down the hall. Only a few seconds later, Zach was running down the hall followed shortly by Toby. "Why aren't you wearing shirts? You'll catch a cold," she said, dropping her bags. The two boys looked up at her and shrugged. "Brittany!" She yelled. The blonde girl came jogging down the hall, out of breath. "Why aren't they wearing shirts?"

"Bath. Wash. Running." Brittany took deep breaths, trying to make out full sentences. The Latina just shook her head and sniggered.

Santana looked over at the two young boys, "go! Momma is trying to clean you." Not wanting to get in any more trouble, the two boys ran past Britt and back into the bathroom. "That's all you my love," she laughed. Brittany grabbed her wrist and spun her wife around.

"I love you... Honey," she whispered against Santana's lips. She pecked them quickly. "We need to talk about Artie later." Santana nodded before her wife made her way down to the bathroom.

Santana could hear music faintly going around the house. It wasn't coming from her (and Brittany's) room and it wasn't coming from the living room. She walked around the house until her ear fell upon Lucas' room. She could her him singing along to an unfamiliar tune.

 _ **(YOUTH by Troye Sivan)**_

 _What if_  
 _What if we run away_  
 _What if_  
 _What if we left today_  
 _What if_  
 _We say goodbye to safe and sound_  
 _And what if_  
 _What if we're hard to find_  
 _What if_  
 _What if we lost our minds_  
 _What if_  
 _We left them far behind, and there never found_

 _And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth_  
 _And the stars exploding_  
 _We'll be fireproof_

 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_  
 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _Runaway now and forevermore_  
 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _A truth so loud you can't ignore_  
 _My youth, my youth, my youth_  
 _My youth is yours_

 _What if_  
 _What if we start to drive_  
 _What if_  
 _What if we close our eyes_  
 _What if_  
 _Speeding through red lights to paradise_  
 _Cause we've no time for getting old_  
 _Mortal body; timeless souls_  
 _Cross your fingers, here we go_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _And when the lights are flashing like a photobooth_  
 _And the stars exploding_  
 _We'll be fireproof_

 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_  
 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _Runaway now and forevermore_  
 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _A truth so loud you can't ignore_  
 _My youth, my youth, my youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _My youth is yours_

 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_  
 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _Runaway now and forevermore_  
 _My youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _A truth so loud you can't ignore_  
 _My youth, my youth, my youth_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _My youth is yours_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _My youth is yours_

"Oh my God, he's a child prodigy."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Don't be mad at me, I know I haven't updated in ages. I worked quite hard on this though!**_

 _ **It may seem a little all over the place right now but I wanted to give a little insight into their past. Santana's miscarriage and Brittany being pregnant, because we haven't had enough of that XD**_

 _ **There will be more occasional flashbacks!**_

 _ **So, Lucas sings. Santana teaches art at a high school. I want to give Anna a small, tiny storyline, what do you think is going on?**_

 _ **And Artie? What's going to happen with that?**_

 _ **Overall, what do you think?**_

 _ **What was your favourite part? The students debating who's cuter, Toby or Zach. Or Lucas XD. Personally, I think they're all adorable!**_

 _ **Next chapter with probably be a lot of Brittana just talking, since we didn't get any of that this chapter! Some more memories. And just family fluff!**_

 ** _Oh yeah, Lucas is portrayed by Troye Sivan, hence the Troye song. Who do you think portrays Zach and Toby?_**

 ** _Lastly, what past memories do you want me to write about?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update when we get 5 more reviews!_**

 ** _And I'll be updating 'Old Friends' next!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_(This chapter is just a bunch of flashbacks and lot's of songs, you don't have to read it. Sorry if it's not what you wanted!)_

 _Memory Lane:_

 _Christmas Day, 2011_

Brittany and Santana had been doing the same routine for the past six months. Up at three in the morning to feed Lucas, back to sleep at four thirty. And then back up at seven for the rest of the day. Santana would go off to school at eight for the day and Brittany would follow shortly afterwards at eleven. She would leave at the last bell and miss out on Glee Club. Both of them hated that she would be missing out on Glee Club and Sectionals, but someone had to come home and look after Lucas, and they refused to let Jane and Jamie do it.

After the Christmas Vacation, Brittany would be going back full time since Lucas just turned six months old. He had almost a full head of curly brown hair and according to Santana his eyes got bluer and his smile got larger each day. It was a struggle for the two girls, considering their young age, but they both were thoroughly enjoying the experience.

They could both clearly hear Lucas babbling to himself through the monitor. Brittany turned around in the bed to wrap her arms around Santana's waist and put her chin on the tanned shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," the blonde kissed her girlfriend's cheek. She rubbed up and down Santana's arm. The latina turned around in her arms and pecked Brittany's lips. "I think we've done an awesome job."

"The best we could've done," Santana smiled back. "I think we need to get our Mister Man," Brittany nodded and hopped out of bed first. Before Santana could get out of the bed herself, the blonde picked her girlfriend up bridal style. The latina squealed and screamed at Brittany jogged into Lucas' room with Santana still in her arms. "B! Put me down," Santana laughed. Brittany slowly walked over to the arm chair in the corner of Lucas' room and drop Santana onto it.

The little boy in the crib was sat up with his legs in a V shape and his teddy in the middle. He was babbling to himself as her watched his two Mother's goof around. He giggled a little bit as Brittany approached his crib. His lips formed into a large smile when the blonde picked him up and braced him on her hip. He had his teddy (whose name was now Teddy) and held him close to his chest as he buried his own face in Brittany's neck.

"Merry Christmas Lukey," Brittany kissed his cheek and a shade of red crept up on his cheek.

"He's lucky, we got you so many presents Sky," Santana stood up and grazed the back of her hand against his cheek. "There's a stack of presents just from the Glee Club, they're obsessed with you."

"Everyone loves our Mister Man," Brittany lifted him up to her waist. "I think we need to change your onesie so it's more festive. How does that sound Lukey?" He started to wiggle his feet, which Brittany and Santana had presumed meant yes.

"Lemme get you changed and we'll meet Momma downstairs," Santana lifted Lucas out of Brittany's arms and into hers. Santana took Lucas' hand and waved it to Brittany as she walked out of the room, waving back. "Do you want the elf costume, or the reindeer onesie?" Santana sat him down in his crib with a toy and held up the two outfits. He stared at her blankly and blinked a few times. "Reindeer onesie it is then."

After changing him and slipping the fluffy onesie over his plain white onesie, she lifted both him and Teddy up. "Feliz Navidad bebe," she whispered in his ear as she walked down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was gathered. Sonya, Toni, Kaylee and Ollie would be joining them later for Christmas lunch.

The Pierce's were all downstairs in the living room. Singing.

"You're Momma is muy loco mijo. She's what I like to call 'Channelling her inner Latina.'"

 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Prospero año y felicidad._

 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Prospero año y felicidad._

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _From the bottom of my heart._

"Sing it with me Santana?" Brittany stuck out her bottom lip and quivered it. The Latina handed Lucas over to Jayne who started to bounce her knees along with the beat.

 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Prospero año y Felicidad._

 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Prospero año y Felicidad._

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _From the bottom of my heart._

"That was so sexy," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"Muy caliente," the latina said back, smiling like a goof.

"That's enough girls! It's time for presents," Jamie's booming voice filled the living room. He threw a present to Santana and another to Brittany. They both sat down on the floor with their legs crossed and started to rip open their presents. Under Santana's wrapping paper there was a framed picture of Brittany with Lucas in her arms the day after he was born. None of them had ever seen.

"It's awesome, thank you," Santana breathed, still analysing the photo in her hands. "Open yours B." Brittany smiled at her girlfriend and started unwrapping her present. It was the same frame as Santana, just a different photo. Santana was lifting Lucas up above his crib and both of them were smiling.

"When did you take these?" The blonde asked, looking up to her parents and Lucas.

"When you weren't looking. You can put them on your bedside tables in your apartment in New York," Jamie said, grinning at them.

"What?"

"You got us an apartment?" Brittany gasped. Both Jane and Jamie nodded slowly. Santana could see the tears streaming down Brittany's face. "Thank you so much, I love you guys," she dived into a hug with her parents.

* * *

 _4th Of January, 2012_

"I miss him Sanny," Brittany whined. Santana and Brittany were walking hand in hand down the McKinley hall. It was Brittany's first proper day back and first day back in the Glee Club. "Everyone's look at us San. Have I got toothpaste on my mouth? Check me?"

"You haven't got anything on your mouth Britt, everyone just really missed-" Santana got cut off by an icey cold substance covering her face.

"The McKinley Mom's," they heard a familiar laughter from one Alex behind them.

"San, it's so cold," Brittany squealed. Suddenly, both of them were being tugged by the arms into the girls bathrooms. Rachel and Mercedes were both wiping down their arms and faces, clean of Slushy.

"Welcome back Britt," Mercedes chuckled.

"Brittany, may I ask, are you coming back to the Glee Club? If so, Mr Schue asks that you have a number prepared to audition," Rachel said quickly, still cleaning the slushy off Brittany's Cheerio uniform.

"Yeah, I have a number prepared," she chuckled, looking in Santana's direction.

* * *

"Santana, Mike, care to join me?" (Vocals by Santana and Brittany, dancing by Mike and Brittany).

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_  
 _And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
 _And in my head I paint a picture_

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess_  
 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_  
 _I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me_  
 _Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?_

 _Did you have to go to jail,_  
 _Put your house on up for sale,_  
 _Did you get a good lawyer?_  
 _I hope you didn't catch a tan,_  
 _I hope you find the right man_  
 _Who'll fix it for you_  
 _Now are you shopping anywhere,_  
 _Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?_  
 _And did you have to pay that fine_  
 _That you were dodging_  
 _All the time are you still dizzy?_

 _Yeah_

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess_  
 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_  
 _I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me_  
 _Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?_

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_  
 _And I think of all the things,_  
 _What you're doing and in my head I paint a picture_

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess_  
 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_  
 _I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me_  
 _Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?_

 _Yeah Valerie_

"Wow, Brittany! If you can still pull off all that, we'd be honoured to have you back in the Glee Club," Mr Schue said loudly. He walked over to the blonde and pulled her into a hug. "You've come so far Brittany," he said into her ear. "We'd like you to meet Blaine Anderson by the way," Mr Schue pointed over to the dark haired boy sitting next to Kurt.

"My boyfriend!" Kurt screamed.

"Hey," Blaine said, pulling Kurt down to sit.

"This is Rory all the way from Ireland." The young Irish lad waved at Brittany.

"I've heard so much about you Miss Brittany, it's a pleasure to meet you," he shook her hand vigorously.

"So you're like a leprechaun?" Brittany asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Lastly, this is Sugar Mo-"

"Sugar Motta. I'm the most talented bitch up in here. See, I'm what I like to call, a Brittana love child." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm talented, like you. And I'm not afraid to cut a bitch, like Santana. That would make me your son's sister which would also make me Artie's daughter in a way." THere was an awkward silence. "Sorry, aspergers."

"All right Sugar, take a seat. Last lesson, we were discussing set lists. Since then I've come up with one. A mash up of Destiny's Child's, Survivor and Gloria Gaynor's _I will survive_. Brittany, would you mind choreographing that number?"

"Sure. I work best when I'm put on the spot so I think that the band should play the music right now and I could come up with the choreography, right here right now. Sugar, Mercedes, Santana and me will take the front spots, the rest of the girls can click and wave in the background. Santana, stand up and follow my lead," Brittany said. When she turned around to face the rest of the Glee Club, their jaws were dropped. "Hit it!"

Brittany took Santana's waist and right hand in her left. "Just be sexy." Santana started to sing.

 _At first I was afraid, I was petrified_  
 _Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_  
 _But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_  
 _And I grew strong_  
 _And I learned how to get along_

Mercedes stood up and made her way to where she could be seen. She took over from Santana with a smirk.

 _And so you're back from outer space_  
 _I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face_  
 _I should have changed that stupid lock_  
 _I should have made you leave your key_  
 _If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me_

Brittany started to move Santana around, both of them keeping in perfect time. Near the end of the verse, she took Santana's back and bent down. Santana's right leg stuck up and Brittany trailed her hand down the back of it before snapping her back up and holding Santana's inner thigh.

 _oh now, go walk out the door_  
 _Just turn around now_  
 _Cause you're not welcome anymore_  
 _Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_  
 _Did you think I'd crumble?_  
 _Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

 _I'm a survivor (What?)_

 _I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
 _I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
 _I'm gon work harder (What?)_  
 _I'm a survivor (What?)_  
 _I'm gonna make it (What?)_  
 _I will survive (What?)_  
 _Keep on survivin' (What?)_

Brittany and Santana cha-chad all over the room, moving at a rapid pace.

 _I will survive_

They ended with their faces only millimetres apart. Both of them ignored the clapping and whistling behind them and just smiled at each other. "I am so turned on right now," Santana breathed on Brittany's lips.

* * *

After Glee Club had ended, Blaine decided to walk with Brittany and Santana home. He lived just opposite them since his family moved closer to McKinley.

"I love what Mr Schue picked for Regionals, I just thought we should've picked a song from a movie or something," Blaine continued his small rant about how his favourite songs came from his favourite movies.

"I agree, like the song _Shout,_ that was an awesome song and it's from an awesome movie..."

 _[Blaine]_  
 _We-eee-eeel..._  
 _You know you make me wanna (Shout!)_  
 _Kick my heels up and (Shout!)_  
 _Throw my hands up and (Shout!)_  
 _Throw my head back and (Shout!)_

Brittany looked at him knowingly and nodded.

 _[Brittany]_  
 _Come on now (Shout!)_  
 _Don't forget to say you will_  
 _Don't forget to say, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _(Say you will)_

"Ay dios mio, stop now!" Santana shouted as the other two were laughing behind her. "Blaine, if you shut up now, I will let you inside our house."

"Do I get to meet Lucas?"

"Maybe," Santana replied sternly.

* * *

 _ **We are runnin' so fast**_

 _ **And we never look back**_

 _ **And whatever I lack, you make up**_

 _ **We make a really good team**_

 _ **And though not everyone sees**_

 _ **We got this crazy chemistry**_

 _ **Between us**_

 _ **Jump starting your car cause this city's a bore**_

 _ **Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store**_

 _ **Making new clichés on our own little tour**_

 _ **Let's ride**_

 _ **You don't have to say I love you to say I love you**_

 _ **Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons**_

 _ **We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue**_

 _ **Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money**_

 _ **All I need is you**_

 _ **All I need is you**_

 _ **We try staying up late**_

 _ **But we both are light weights**_

 _ **Yeah we get off our face, too easy**_

 _ **And we take jokes way too far**_

 _ **And sometimes living's too hard**_

 _ **We're like two halves of one heart**_

 _ **You don't have to say I love you to say I love you**_

 _ **Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons**_

 _ **We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue**_

 _ **Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money**_

 _ **All I need is you**_

 _ **All I need is you**_

 _ **Eat a pill stay and chill you don't needa go**_

 _ **I'm about to bring emo back if you leave my home**_

 _ **I'd panic at the disco and you'd rather watch a tv show**_

 _ **Then ill squeeze your booty real hard like I'm kneading dough**_

 _ **Pizza boy, I'm speeding for ya**_

 _ **We canna get married tonight if you really wanna**_

 _ **Me in a cheap suit like a sleazy lawyer**_

 _ **And if you break my lil heart, it'd be an honour**_

 _ **You don't have to say I love you to say I love you**_

 _ **Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons**_

 _ **We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue**_

 _ **Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money**_

 _ **All I need is you**_

 _ **All I need is you**_

It was the day after the proposal and Brittany had walked in on Santana playing the piano in the living room. Jamie and Jane were out with Lucas, just like Santana had intended and Brittany had returned from her dance session with Mike, just like Santana intended.

"That was beautiful Santana," Brittany smiled.

"I wrote it for you a few weeks after I gave you the promise ring. It was only last night that I realised I never actually got to propose to you," Santana took Britt's hand and sat her down on the sofa. "You're the other half of my heart Britt. I know it sounds cliche, but I need you to live. You're my other half and my soulmate. So, will you, Brittany Susan Pierce, marry me?"

By now, Brittany was in tears and in utter shock. Santana looked up at her hopefully. She kne that even if Brittany said know, they were still engaged, but it would be - "of course I will you dork!" Brittany exclaimed. She pulled Santana up into the most emotional kiss they had ever shared.

"You're my one true love Santana Lopez."

* * *

 ** _A/N: This was a little different. Just a few important moments in the Brittana past. Sorry there were a lot of songs, but I warned you at the beginning._**

 ** _i have this new found love with Troye Sivan, sorry if I include him a little too much. The song Santana sung was For Him. By Troye Sivan Feat. (I genuinely cannot remember.) Listen to his new album, Blue Neighbourhood, it's amazing!_**

 ** _what did you think of this chapter?_**

 ** _next chapter I will follow the storyline, don't worry! What do you want to happen next chapter? (With the whole Artie thing?)_**

 ** _leave loads of prompts for me to follow as well! I want to include Zach and Toby a lot next chapter, what sort of questions do you think they'll ask? What sort of mischief should they get up to?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _hope you enjoyed!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Brittany walked slowly down the hall and into the living room. Santana was lying across the sofa on her phone. The blonde tucked Santana's legs up and sat at the edge of the sofa. "They're all asleep."

"Finally," Santana sighed. She slipped her phone into her pocket and sat up. Brittany took her hands and pulled Santana lightly towards her lap. The latina sat up in Brittany's lap and cuddled into her chest. "You wanted to talk about Artie?" Santana asked looking up at Brittany's face.

"Yeah. I want you to understand why I don't want to tell Lucas about him," Brittany started. Santana took a deep breath in, she smiled when all she could smell was Brittany. "When Artie told me he didn't want to be apart of the baby's life, my heart shattered. Almost as much as when you called me stupid." Santana cringed at the memory. "I wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry because that week I lost the two people that meant something to me at that time. When you showed up and told me that all you wanted to do was be with me, even if it meant raising a baby with me," Brittany paused and kissed the top of Santana's head. "I knew that you were always meant to be Lucas' Mom with me, it all came down to fate. Artie was never Lucas' dad. He has is own son now, his own wife. If Lucas wants to know about Artie, he can ask." Santana snuggled deeper into Brittany's neck. "I don't want to tell Lucas about someone who was never apart of his life," Brittany sighed. "You're his Mom, you always were."

"I get it," Santana replied. She took her head out of Brittany's neck and smiled. "We don't need to bring anyone into our lives who was never part of it in the first place," Santana lifted her head up so it was at the same level as Brittany's. She pressed her forehead against the blonde's. "I'm sorry for causing all of this."

"Don't be sorry Santana, never be sorry. You were just suggesting something," Brittany shrugged. "I love you," she pressed her lips against Santana's and smiled when she felt a tingling sensation. Even after all these years, she still felt like every kiss was their first. The blonde slid her hands down to Santana's waist. "Let's stop think about the past, and look into the future," Brittany slowly cradled Santana down on her back whilst straddling her thighs. "When do you want to start making another baby?" She asked softly, placing kisses down Santana's jaw line.

"As soon as possible," Santana giggled back. "Let's make a baby now," Santana husked. Brittany pulled at her shirt.

"Take it off now," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Santana whipped off her shirt and tossed it on the floor. "Tonight is all about you," Brittany trailed her index finger up Santana's back and fiddled with Santana's bra strap.

"Still to this day you can't undo my bra," Santana laughed softly into Brittany's lips.

"Shut up," Brittany pouted. She leant into Santana again and slipped her tongue into the Latina's mouth.

* * *

 _ **That Friday...**_

"Rise and shine, get up!" Santana shouted throughout the house. She walked up the hall and into the kitchen where Brittany was frying up some bacon. "You're cooking babe?" Santana asked, sliding herself up onto the counter.

"Yeah, I'm treating my family," Brittany shrugged. "I've been practising cooking so I can treat you guys even more," Santana winked at her wife.

"I love you," the latina said, grinning. "Boys!" She shouted into the monitor. "School! Now! Get up!" Just as she turned off the monitor Zach and Toby were running down the hall. Neither one of them had changed into the school clothes that Santana had left out for them. "Why aren't you dressed?" Santana asked blankly. Both of them shrugged at the same time. "Go! Get dressed!" Santana said loudly.

"Last one to get dressed is the rotten egg," Zach shouted, pushing Toby to the floor. Santana immediately hopped off the counter and knelt down to Toby.

"You okay?" She asked softly, checking his body to see if he flinched at a touch. "Zachary!" She turned her head and shouted. Brittany watched as Santana cradled Toby to her chest. She wanted to go and reassure him with her, but she also didn't want to burn the bacon.

"Mami?" Zach walked down the hall slowly. Santana whipped her head around to make eye contact with Zach.

"Come and apologise to your brother," she let go off Toby who was still sniffling. Zach took another step forward. "Now mijo, don't make me wait." Zach walked forward quickly and faced Toby.

"Lo siento," the young Latino mumbled.

"Louder, I'm old and can't hear," Brittany butted in.

"Lo siento, Toby," Zach said louder, looking at Toby. Toby smiled and nodded at Zach.

"Toby, can you go get changed? Zach, stay here," Santana said as the little blonde boy walked down the hall and into his room. Brittany finished up cooking and made a pile of bacon next to the oven. She joined Zach and Santana on the sofa. "Why did you push Toby to the ground?"

"Because I wanted to win," he shrugged. Santana looked at Brittany and sighed.

"You've been a bit mean to Toby lately," Brittany spoke up. She lifted Zach into her lap. "Why are you being mean to him?" Zach didn't reply verbally, he just shrugged. "Come on Zach," Brittany asked again, this time a little more sternly.

"He _always_ gets loads of attention. I get way less cuddles now _and_ I know you're bringing a new baby home. I'm not gonna get any cuddles at all," he explained. Brittany looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Santana asked, rubbing up and down his arm. "We thought you were getting too old for cuddles, you're a big boy," Santana laughed quietly.

"I always want cuddles," Zach pouted. He crawled out of Brittany's lap and wrapped his arms around Santana's waist.

"Only good boys get cuddles," Santana said. "If you be nicer to Toby, then you'll get cuddles, is that okay?" Zach nodded and hugged her tighter. Santana gestured for Brittany to scoot over. The blonde picked Zach up and hugged him in a little 'Zachary sandwich' between her and Santana.

"Zach, how do you know about bringing home a new baby?" Brittany asked.

"I heard you and Mami talking before. I couldn't sleep so I listened to you and I know you're putting a baby in Mami's tummy," he shrugged. The two girls chuckled. "Are you going to forget about me?"

"We would never forget you Mijo. Promise me you won't tell anyone about the new baby?"

"Pinky promise," he held out his two pinkies, Brittany and Santana linked their pinkies and giggled along with him.

"If you go get dressed now, we'll order pizza for dinner tonight," Brittany whispered in his ear.

"Awesome!" He cheered and ran back into his room. The Latina sighed and let her head fall into Brittany's lap.

"Did we really let him think that we forgot him?" Brittany asked, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Don't worry, we won't ever let him think like that again," Santana reassured. "What're you doing at work today?"

"I'm holding auditions for the summer showcase this year," Britt drew circles into Santana's bare back. "Are you ready to see the doctors today?"

"Yeah, I'm not going into work today, I want to make sure I'm all relaxed," Santana rolled over to face Brittany's stomach.

"And I will collect you at one o'clock," Brittany replied. "So we can get baby Pierce-Lopez number four on it's way," Britt pressed her forehead against Santana's and then pressed a lingering kiss on Santana's cheek. "I can't wait."

"I can't wait either," Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Dios mio." Santana stood up and unlocked the door.

"Hello Mrs LoPierce, I'm here to collect Lucas," Kyle, Lucas' best friend was standing at the door. "We have a test this morning so my Mom said she would drop us off early so we can study some more," Kyle was a few months older than Lucas. At only fourteen, he stood at five foot seven. He had blonde hair and deep green eyes. Both Santana and Brittany treated him like a son, as if they didn't have enough already.

"Awesome, Lucas!" Santana yelled. "How are you Kyle?" She asked.

"I'm great. Actually, would you mind if I came over for dinner tomorrow, my parents are gone for the night," he asked sweetly, flicking his bangs back out of his eyes.

"No problem, we'd love to have you over," Santana smiled back at him. She turned around and saw Lucas walking towards her. "Good luck Mijo," she kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck Kyle and thank you for collecting him. See you tomorrow!" She waved the two boys off as they both said 'goodbye'.

"Aw, Kyle's so sweet," Brittany cooed as Santana returned to the sofa.

"They remind me of us when we were younger," Santana said, wrapping her arm around Brittany's back.

"Yeah, except all of the making out and sweet lady kisses," Brittany chuckled back. "Not that I would mind them going out, maybe just when they're older."

"I have always wanted a gay son," Santana laughed. "Seriously, I don't care who any of them go out with, as long as no one breaks my baby's heart's."

"And if they do, they'll have us hunting their little ass," Brittany said with a dark tone to her voice.

"All right calm down tiger," Santana eased Brittany by giving her a peck on the lips. She got up off Brittany's lap and picked a piece of bacon to eat. She turned up the radio and started to dance around, much to Brittany's amusement. "Dance with me Britt, make love to me."

Brittany took Santana's waist and started grinding their hips together.

 ** _[Brittany]_**

 _Close your eyes, make a wish_

 _And blow out the candlelight_  
 _For tonight is just your night_  
 _We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_

They danced around the kitchen. Brittany took Santana's hand and spun her around.

 ** _[Santana]_**  
 _Pour the wine, light the fire_  
 _Girl your wish is my command_  
 _I submit to your demands_  
 _I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

They danced slowly around the kitchen, pecking kisses on each other every so often.

 ** _[Both]_**  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _'Till you tell me to_

Brittany would dip Santana and caressed her cheek. She ran her fingers through Santana's dark hair.

 ** _[Santana]_**  
 _Girl relax, let's go slow_  
 _I ain't got nowhere to go_  
 _I'm just gonna concentrate on you_  
 _Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_  
 _Throw your clothes (Throw your clothes) on the floor (on the floor)_

 ** _[Brittany]_**  
 _I'm gonna take my clothes off too_  
 _I made plans to be with you_

 ** _[Santana]_**  
 _Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do_

The blonde lifted Santana up onto the counter and massaged her thighs.

 ** _[Both]_**  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _'Till you tell me to_

 ** _[Santana]_**  
 _Baby tonight is your night_  
 _And I will do you right_  
 _Just make a wish on your night_  
 _Anything that you ask_  
 _I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life_

Santana leaned forward and sang softly into Brittany's ear. Brittany slowly joined in singing quietly.

 ** _[Both]_**  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _'Till you tell me to_

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _'Till you tell me to_

"You're so sexy Santana Pierce-Lopez," Brittany whispered into Santana's lips. She pressed her lips into Santana's, still smiling.

"You need to get to work Miss Sexy Dancer," Santana pulled away and patted Brittany on the butt. "I may come visit you to watch you dance again," she said suggestively. Brittany ran off into their room to grab her bags and her sons.

"Bye Mami!" The two boys said in sync, waving goodbye and following Brittany.

"Bye!"

* * *

Santana approached the dance studio where Brittany worked. She had a coffee in one hand and a slushy in the other. She pushed the door open with her back and made her way upstairs into the practice hall where Brittany would be.

The latina peeked in through the window to get a good look at Brittany dancing. She could feel the bass pumping through her body and heard the music faintly. She watched her wife dance around the room by herself.

Her body was in perfect sync with the music and Santana was almost drooling at the sight of Brittany's toned abs. The blonde was wearing a black sports bra and grey sweatpants so Santana had a clear view of Brittany's abs.

The Latina started to sing along with the music as it came up to the bridge. She opened the door and leaned on the door frame and placed down the two drinks.

 _She gives me love and affection_  
 _Baby, did I mention_  
 _You're the only girl for me_  
 _No, I don't need a next one_  
 _Mama loves you too_  
 _She thinks I made the right selection_  
 _Now all that's left to do_  
 _Is just for me to pop the question_

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_  
 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

"Sex on legs!" Santana jeered, clapping. Brittany looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, I brought you coffee!" Brittany quickly replaced her sweatpants with black jeans, sprayed some deodorant on and threw a grey t-shirt on over her sports bra. She took her hair our of its messy bun and shook it around until it looked presentable.

"Thanks babe," Brittany picked up the drinks and handed the slushy to Santana. She pecked her wife on the cheek and smiled. "Let's go talk to a doctor!" Brittany squealed.

* * *

They arrived at the fertility clinic within minutes. Every month since the new year, Santana had her blood tested and there seemed to be nothing wrong with her blood and she seemed fit to carry. They had been calculating her menstrual cycle since they first had the talk of another kid last November. At that point Santana wanted to have another baby, but wasn't exactly ready until after Zach's birthday.

They had some sperm left over from Brittany's cousin, Leon, whom she was very close with, from when they were trying to conceive Zach so they decided that they would use his again, with his consent of course.

For Zach and Toby, they carried each other's eggs so it was a little different to what they were doing to have 'Baby Pierce-Lopez number 4'.

That day they would just be checking to see if there were any eggs in Santana's fallopian tubes, which there should have been. If so, they would be taking the IUI the next day just as they had been planning for the week.

"Mrs Pierce-Lopez," Dr Greene, the doctor who had helped them have Zach and Toby, stepped out of one of the rooms. He invited them into the room. "Another one hey?" He chuckled. Santana smiled at him and nodded quickly as Brittany watched in adoration.

"Last one," Brittany said quickly.

"Santana, I've been looking over your blood tests, and they seem to be perfect. Your clear of everything that could stop you from conceiving. Today we're just going to have a look at your uterus," he said, spinning around in his chair and pulling on some plastic gloves. "Just hop up onto the bed for me."

Santana hopped out of her chair and onto the bed. Brittany dragged her chair next to Santana and kissed her knuckles.

"So you're going for an IUI," he asked, pulling out the ultrasound transducer. He grabbed the bottle of blue gel, which still to this day neither of them knew the name of.

"Yeah, it seemed to be trustworthy the last two times, why not go for it this time?" Brittany shrugged.

"All righty then, let's get this show on the road. You know the drill Santana, this'll be a little bit cold," Dr. Greene warned. He squirted on the blue gel and pressed the transducer onto Santana's stomach area. "From what I can see there is one egg in each tube, so I think it's a good time to start the procedure. I can do it today, or tomorrow, that's up to you guys."

"Today!" Santana said quickly. "I mean, only if you want to Brittany."

"Yeah, but isn't there a chance that she could have twins," Brittany furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, it looks like there is a small chance," Dr Greene nodded his head. "But it's a very small chance."

"I don't care if we have twins, San, let's try today baby," Brittany pressed a small kiss to Santana's forehead.

"Okay, let's get you ready Santana, let's see if Baby Pierce-Lopez number four is ready."

* * *

 ** _A/N: OMG, two updates in one weekend, I'm on a roll! BTW, after this week I'm off for two weeks so there will be a few extra updates!_**

 ** _Anyway, what did you think?_**

 ** _Baby Pierce-Lopez number four is in the making! Hope you enjoyed that little scene!_**

 ** _And Zach feels like he's not getting enough attention?_**

 ** _You met Kyle! Kyle will be quite a big part in this fic!_**

 ** _What do you want to see next chapter?_**

 ** _What do you want to see with Lucas? And Kyle? Or Toby? Or Zach?_**

 ** _How many attempts will it take to get Santana pregnant?_**

 ** _And they sorted out the situation with Artie, but is that the end?_**

 ** _What was your favourite part? Did you like this chapter?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update after this chapter gets 4 reviews!_**

 ** _PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**9th March 2025**_

It had been just over a month since the IUI with Dr Greene and Brittany ahd been keeping Santana off her feet ever since. She collected her from work every day, made her breakfast every day and held her loosely every night. She held her _very_ loosely because she was scared that she would squeeze the baby out of Santana is she held her too tightly.

"Britt," Santana sighed, running her finger up and down Brittany's arm. She felt a wave of nausea as she woke up from her sleep. "Britt," the Latina said a little louder, trying to pry herself out of her wife's arms. The blonde mumbled something in Santana's ear. "Britt," Santana eventually pried Brittany's off her and she jumped to her feet. The pounding of Santana's feet on the wooden floor finally woke Brittany out of her deep slumber. When she heard Santana gagging in the bathroom next door, she whipped the duvet off her body and leaped out of the bed.

The blonde jogged down the hall and in to the bathroom. She crouched straight down to Santana and took her dark hair into a pony tail and out of her face. Brittany rubbed circles into her wife's back and turned her face away from the toilet.

"This is f*cking," _gag_ "disgusting," _gag._

"Get it all out baby," Brittany cooed in Santana's ear. She continued to rub Santana's back until she stopped throwing up. Brittany stood up and waited until Santana took her face out of the toilet bowl so she could flush the toilet. "Wait," the blonde ran out of the room and Santana furrowed her brows in confusion. "I'm back," Brittany panted. She sat down with her legs crossed opposite Santana. "Happy birthday baby," Brittany handed over a piece of mint gum to Santana and held something else behind her back. Santana laughed softly and started to chew the gum. Brittany leaned forward and press a small peck on her lips.

"Thank you," Santana giggled. "I love you," the Latina said quietly against Brittany's lips. "Whatcha got there?" Santana pointed to Brittany's hand that was behind her back. Brittany pursed her lips together. "B."

"Well, it's been over four weeks since the IUI, so..." Brittany said nervously. She took her hand out from behind her back and bit her lip nervously. "I think you should take the test..." she squeaked.

"Britt... I don't know," Santana shook her head slowly. "Can-"

"Santana, you've been sick every morning this week, I know you threw up when I made eggs yesterday, and I know that you missed your period," Brittany listed with her fingers. "And I've been using all of my eleven, eleven wishes on this so I know that this test will be positive. I've got a super amazing feeling. Please?" The blonde pouted, fluttering her eyes at Santana.

"What if it's not positive B?" Santana asked in a low voice. She looked down at her feet and squeezed her eyes together. Brittany crawled behind Santana and held her waist. She dropped her chin to Santana's shoulder. Santana leaned back into Brittany's chest and let her wife hold her. The blonde let her hands fall to Santana's stomach and rubbed her thumbs against her bare skin.

"It will be, I know," Brittany pressed a lingering kiss onto Santana's cheek. "I'm going to leave the room and you are going to pee on that stick," Brittany chuckled into Santana's ear. She got up and helped Santana sit up on the toilet seat before leaving the room and winking at Santana. "Are you peeing yet?"

"Yes, I'm peeing Britt. Stop listening, it's creeping me out," Santana said back. Instead of listening in on Santana, the blonde decided to distract herself and tidy the living room. She checked the time; 08:16 A.M. She was being so quiet that she could hear Toby and Zach snoring softly and could hear Lucas' music through his headphones.

"San, are you ready?" She shouted. There was no reply. "Santana!" Brittany got closer to the bathroom door. "Babe!" She pressed her ear to the door. "San!" Slowly, she creaked open the door and saw Santana just standing in the middle of the bathroom. "San, what's wrong?" The Latina just shook her head. Brittany's heart dropped into her stomach and she only imagined the worst. "San-"

"Britt, shut up!" Santana said loudly.

* * *

"Momma, can Kyle come over for dinner tonight?" Lucas popped his head into Brittany's office where she was checking her emails. "Because there are loads of old people coming over and I won't have anyone to talk to so..."

"Old people?" Brittany scoffed, spinning around in her chair to face her son. "Rephrase that sentence and I might say yes."

"Okay... Can Kyle please come over tonight to celebrate Mami's birthday because all of your cool friends are coming over and I want to be able to talk to someone?" Lucas asked, flickering his eyelashes.

"Better," she clapped. "Yeah, sure. He can stay over if he wants to," Brittany closed her laptop and smiled. "C'mere," she waved her hands in the air gesturing that Lucas come towards her. "Do you want to go out for an ice cream?" She asked poking at his chest. "San is watching a movie with Zach and Toby and the guys aren't coming over until later, please..." She pleaded.

"Momma... If you get me the new iPhone for my birthday..." he begged with a sweet voice. "I cleaned my room."

"I gave birth to you, you owe me," Brittany stood up, laughing as she left the room. He rolled his eyes and followed her out the room. They both peeked their heads into Santana and Brittany's bedroom. Both of them pulled the same soft smile as they watched Toby, Zach and Santana laugh at some cartoon. "Let's go," Brittany whispered and slowly closed the door.

* * *

"If you're forcing me out of the house to eat ice cream, we have to actually get good ice cream. Not from an ice cream truck, or that place that quite literally sells ice and cream. Like real Luigi's ice cream with the toppings," Lucas explained as they walked down the streets of New York.

"Only my son would be a connoisseur in ice cream," Brittany laughed. She punched him on the arm lightly and ruffled his curly hair slightly. "What did you get Mami for her birthday?"

"It's a surprise," Lucas chuckled. "What did _you_ get Mami?"

" _It's a surprise,"_ Brittany said in a mocking tone. "She told me about your singing," Brittany said quietly. She cocked her head over to her son and smiled when she saw him blushing. "She said that you're pretty good."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just like singing to myself, messing around with notes and stuff," he mumbled. When Lucas was five, he started to take an interest in the keyboard in the study. She had bought it because she would play lullabies for Lucas on it. Santana and Brittany started teaching him how to play when he was six and he caught on straight away. As he got a little bit older, he started to teach himself the guitar, I guess he had the musical traits.

"I found a little mix tape..." Brittany pursed her lips. "And I listened to a little bit..." She bit her bottom lip. Lucas lifted his head and furrowed his brows. "How did you record that?"

"Momma! That was suppose to be Mami's present," Lucas groaned.

"You sounded amazing," the blonde praised. She knew that he got his voice from Artie, she was fully aware. She saw a lot of Artie in Lucas, every single day. "And was that Kyle rapping?" She asked, opening the door of Lucas' favourite ice cream bar, 'Luigi's'.

"Yes, it was Kyle rapping," Lucas chuckled, burying his head in his hands.

"Did you write those songs?" Brittany sat down in a booth. Lucas tried his best to not to make eye contact.

"What ice cream flavour do you want? I'll go up and order," he avoided the question. "Wait, you want strawberry ice cream with rainbow, 'gay', sprinkles and caramel syrup," the brunette stood up and walked over to the counter. Brittany shook her head and laughed. She looked over to all the pictures on the side and saw one of her and Lucas. It was taken just after Lucas' second birthday.

* * *

 _29th June 2013_

 _"Mami," Lucas pointed over at Santana who was jogging over to the restroom. He looked up at Brittany with his puppy dog eyes and he started pouting. "Mami, ice cream," he pointed at the ice cream Santana had been eating. "I ice cream," Brittany grinned. Santana refused to give Lucas ice cream after he spilt it all over himself at her birthday. But Brittany was determined to give him some ice cream. She saw him playing with her engagement ring and she reached over the table to bring the ice cream closer to him. She bounced him on her lap and scooped a piece of ice cream on to a spoon._

 _"Lukey," Brittany chirped to get his attention. He giggled at the sight of the minty ice cream. The toddler took the spoon and licked off the ice cream, obviously not all of it got into his mouth and there were dribbles of mint ice cream trickling down his t-shirt. "Don't tell Mami you've been eating ice cream."_

 _The toddler turned around and drops another spoon of ice cream onto Brittany's lap. "Sh..." he pressed his index finger onto his lips to shush Brittany. The blonde looked down and saw that there was a mint green stain on her denim jeans. "I-scream!" Lucas squealed. Brittany shook her head._

 _"What're we gonna with you mister man?" Britt sniggered. She stood the toddler up on the seat beside her and started wiping his shirt. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Santana laughing her ass off next to the toilet doors. Brittany rolled her eyes at her fiancée._

 _"Luigi!" The Latina shouted. "Picture!" She pointed at Brittany and Lucas._

* * *

"Here you go," Lucas handed his Mom her ice cream. She looked at her and beamed a smile, fluttering her eyes. "I'm not singing for you," he groaned. Brittany pouted.

"Not even for your Momma," she started to quiver her lip. He shook his head and grinned at her. "Once again, I gave birth to you," Lucas scrunched his face up in disgust. "You owe me," the blonde dead-panned. "Well, what if I force you up on the stage? Just for one song," she begged. "Come on, you're amazing at singing Lucas..." Lucas continued to frantically shake his head. "Do you want me to explain the pains of childbirth?" She asked with a loud voice, attracting a lot of attention.

"Okay! I'll sing, just stop talking so loud," he scolded. "But I'm gonna sing something that doesn't belong to me," he whispered. Brittany smiled and watched as he talked to the manager. He stood up onto the stage and took the guitar off the stand. He sat down onto the stool and adjusted the microphone on the stand.

"Lets give a warm welcome to Mr Lucas Pierce-Lopez!" Luigi, the manager, said in a booming voice that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Um, hi, I just wanted to sing a little something, I'm sure you know the song so, join in," he shrugged, adjusting the guitar strap. Brittany mouthed to him, _'I love you'_ whilst striking her thumbs up at him.

He closed his eyes and started to strum the guitar, everyone automatically knew what it was. He closed his eyes to block out the small crowd. Brittany smiled and covered her mouth and nose as he started to sing:

 _What do you mean?_

 _Ohh ohh ohh_  
 _When you nod your head yes_  
 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Hey yeah_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Ohh_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Ohh ohh ohh_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?_

 _You're so indecisive of what I'm saying_  
 _Trying to catch the beat, make up your heart_  
 _Don't know if you're happy or complaining_  
 _Don't want for us to end_  
 _Where do I start_  
 _First you wanna go to the left and you want to turn right_  
 _Wanna argue all day, make love all night_  
 _First you up then you're down and then between_  
 _Ohh I really want to know..._

 _What do you mean?_  
 _Ohh ohh ohh_  
 _When you nod your head yes_  
 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Hey yeah_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Ohh_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Ohh ohh ohh_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?_

 _You're overprotective when I'm leaving_  
 _Trying to compromise but I can't win_  
 _You wanna make a point but you keep preaching_  
 _You had me from the start, won't let this end_  
 _First you wanna go to the left then you want to turn right_  
 _Wanna argue all day, make love all night_  
 _First you're up then you're down and then between_  
 _Ohh I really wanna know..._

 _What do you mean?_  
 _Ohh ohh ohh_  
 _When you nod your head yes_  
 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Hey yeah_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_

 _I want to know..._  
 _Oh_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Ohhh_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _(Oh baby)_  
 _Ohh ohh ohh_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Ohh ohh ohh_  
 _(This is ours baby, yeah)_  
 _When you nod your head yes_  
 _But you wanna say no_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _(You're so confusing baby)_  
 _Hey yeah_  
 _When you don't want me to move_  
 _But you tell me to go_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _(Be more straight forward)_  
 _Ohh_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _(Give it back back back)_  
 _Said we're running out of time_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _(Give it back back back)_  
 _Ohh ohh ohh_  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _Better make up your mind_  
 _What do you mean?_

As he strummed the last chord, he realised his hands were shaking and his head was spinning but the clapping of the small audience and slight 'whooping' brought him out of his daze.

"I'm so proud of you Luke!" Brittany shouted through the noise. He blushed when he looked up to his mother. "That's my son!" His face dropped and he rolled his eyes. Quickly, he whipped the guitar off his shoulder and placed it on the stand next to him. He took a bow and walked back down the stars.

"Hi!" A girl, around the same age as Lucas said. She stood in front of him, only slightly shorter. "I'm Brooke, we go to school together," he did recognise her from somewhere. "I'm sorry, my parents did say that I'm slightly over enthusiastic," she said shyly but Lucas just smiled softly.

"It's fine, but we should have lunch together," the boy shrugged.

"Cool," she blushed. Her brown hair fell into her face. Lucas looked up and down. Her skin was ever so slightly tanned and she had hazel eyes. "I'm gonna go back to my family," she said awkwardly.

"See you soon!" He chuckled nervously, giving her one single wave as she walked back to her table. Happy that all eyes were off him and Brooke, he walked over to his table booth and slid onto his seat. "Happy?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, that was awesome! Your voice Luke!" Brittany enthused. "Why didn't you tell us that you love singing?" Brittany asked, slurping a chunk of ice cream off her spoon.

"I dunno, I guess I was nervous. I just wanted to keep it to myself," Lucas shrugged.

"But you enjoy it right?"

"Yeah, I love singing. I love playing the guitar and I love playing the keyboard," Lucas replied with a grin. They sat in a comfortable silence for about a minute, just munching down their ice cream.

"Who was that girl?" Brittany asked, cocking her brow.

"She goes to school with me, I said that we'd hang out a little bit," Lucas said swishing his melted ice cream around the bowl.

"Just be careful..." Brittany trailed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're my son, I just want to make sure you don't get hurt," the blonde reached over the table and punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Okay..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So, I heard from Zach that you're having another baby?" Lucas blurted out. The blonde girl choked on her ice cream and started coughing. Lucas pushed over his water for her with she took a large gulp of.

"He promised he wouldn't tell anyone," Brittany huffed. The boy raised his eyebrows at her and stifled a laughter.

"You trusted Zach?"

"I know..." Brittany banged her head on the table. "Please don't tell anyone," she muttered. Slowly, she raised her head and rested her chin on the table.

"My lips are sealed," he promised. "But seriously? Zach?" He snorted. "How is it going?"

"I have no clue," she lied. She did know, she knew quite well what was going on with the baby making.

 _[To Santana]_

 _Happy birthday, will c u soon. me and L are on way home xx_

 _[Sent at 2:09 PM]_

 ** _[From Santana]_**

 ** _See you soon! Sorry for snapping earlier, I know it's suppose to be a good day xx_**

 ** _[Sent at 2:11 PM]_**

 _[To Santana]_

 _It is a happy day, really happy xx_

 _[Sent at 2:13 PM]_

* * *

Brittany and Lucas returned home just after half two and there were a few people in the house already. Finn, Kurt, Puck, Quinn and Rachel as far as they could see. Lucas automatically walked over to Kurt to talk. The blonde could see that Zach and Toby were already playing with the adult babies, Finn and Puck. Quinn and Rachel were hanging around Kurt so all was as it should have been. Except Santana was nowhere to be seen.

The blonde walked through the living room, making interactions with everyone as she passed through. She checked her bedroom, then the boy's bedrooms. But Santana was only to be found in the bathroom.

"Baby?" Brittany whispered softly. She knew that today had been hard for Santana, even though it was her birthday. "San, what're you doing?" She moved into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"It was false Britt," Santana said softly. "The first test was a faulty," Santana said, her voice shaky.

"What do you mean San?" Brittany took a step closer to her wife.

* * *

 _ **A/N: First of all, for all those who celebrate, Merry Christmas! if you don't celebrate Christmas, tell me what you do celebrate! I'd genuinely like to know! Let's get to know each other!**_

 _ **So, what did you think of this chapter?**_

 _ **Brooke? Is Santana pregnant or not? And Lucas and Brittany's relationship? Lucas is one talented little Mister Man!**_

 ** _I want to know what YOU want to happen in the next chapter?_**

 ** _I will review when this chapter gets 4 reviews!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 _ **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"It was false Britt," Santana said softly. "The first test was a faulty," Santana said, her voice shaky.

"What do you mean San?" Brittany took a step closer to her wife. She placed her hand on Santana's back. "I-It was faulty?"

"I was feeling sick when I caught a whiff of that God awful tofu cake that Berry brought," Santana scoffed.

"So you took another test?" The blonde asked. She placed her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"I took three, and they all turned out positive," Santana turned around and handed Brittany all the tests. Brittany took a shaky breath before smiling. "The first one must've been faulty, it happens," Santana smiled, biting her tongue. "I-I know that Rachel took a pregnancy test a few years ago when her and Quinn were trying a-and it came up positive when she wasn't pregnant the first time, the next four came up negative," Santana breathed. "All the symptoms are there Britt, I feel like I'm gonna barf all over you because you stink of that Michael Kors perfume," Brittany let out a breathy laugh. "And I've missed my period by a week or so, and I've been sick nearly every single morning. You know that I have bad aim, I probably didn't pee on the stick properl-" Brittany cut her wife off and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday," Brittany smiled against Santana's lips. "I knew you were pregnant since the insemination because I'm like a physic or something. It runs in the family," she shrugged. Santana laughed a little and leaned her forehead on Brittany's shoulder. "And I knew when you took that test this morning that it was broken or something, Zach was in here yesterday for a while, he always ends up breaking something," Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. She peppered kisses down her face and down her collar bone. "I love you," she slowly peppered kisses all over Santana's body, crouching down at every touch.

It was their fourth and final baby. Brittany was saying hello to 'Baby PL FOUR'. "Hey," she trailed her finger up the middle of Santana's stomach, lifting her shirt with it. Every inch of Santana's bare stomach was covered in small pecks. "I knew you were real all along, you were just a little hard to find," Brittany spoke softly to Santana's belly.

After talking softly to Santana's still flat belly, she stood up quickly. "I love you," she said kissing Santana's cheek and the side of her lips. "I think everyone is missing us," Brittany turned around so her back was pressed up against Santana's body. She patted her back. "Get on my back."

"You're giving me a piggy back ride?" Santana chuckled. Brittany nodded, bending down mockingly.

"You're not allowed to walk, short stuff, you're pregnant," Brittany said. Laughing and clutching her stomach, Santana made her way to jump on Brittany's back. She decided not to jump but to slowly climb slowly onto Brittany's back. Once she was comfortable and Brittany had stood up straight, she spoke up again. "Come on, mamacita," the blonde held Santana's legs and opened the bathroom door. She ran down the hallway into the living room.

"Please don't tell me you guys were having sex," Kurt said quickly. Lucas snapped his head to Kurt and gagged ever so slightly.

"No, that's not their sex hair," Rachel stated seriously. "I've seen it, it's disturbing." she shook her head.

"No, we weren't having sex," Brittany chuckled, glancing at her son who had gone completely pale in the face. "I gave birth to you, think about that," Brittany scolded.

"Would you look at that, dinner is made? Uncle Kurt, care to help me?" Lucas took Kurt by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Watch the shirt, I just made it Lucas!" Kurt shrieked. Brittany and Santana laughed. They both looked over to their guests who were all shaking their heads at them, Quinn in particular had her head in her hands.

"Anyway, aren't you guys suppose to be parading around me, feeding me cake," Santana said loudly.

The party got into full swing. Everyone tried to force glasses of champagne down Santana's throat, insisting that she deserved it, but Brittany always found a way to intervene. The Latina was bombarded with presents and stuffed her face full of cake, telling Brittany that it was 'the baby' secretly. As dinner was cooking, the doorbell went of.

Santana walked over to the door and swung it open. Immediately she was met with blonde hair and green eyes. "Hey Miss LoPierce," he waved. He had a hand of lilies. "Happy birthday, I know that lilies are the lesbian of flowers and you're a lesbian, so here..." he trailed. He handed Santana the bunch of flowers.

"Thanks Kyle, Lucas should be in his bedroom," Santana smiled. The blonde took of to his best friend's bedroom.

"Hey," he leaned against the door frame. Lucas took his headphones off and Kyle took a step in. "What you workin' on?"

"Nothing, stupid hearing aid is messed up again," the blue-eyed boy took out the hearing aid and threw it to the floor. "I hate wearing it, dude."

"I think that it makes you sort of like a robot," Kyle shrugged. He sat behind Lucas on the bed. The brunette shook his head, grinning. "I think that it's really really cool. And you sound better without it," the blonde smiled. "Sing," Kyle pulled out his phone, shut the bedroom door and played the music.

"Dude, don't," Lucas shook his head more when he heard what song was playing.

"Please," Kyle begged, flickering his eyes teasingly.

 **Lucas:**

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good," it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Under estimated, look, I'm still around

 **Kyle and Lucas:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

 **Kyle:**  
To me

 **Lucas (Kyle):**  
You're so mean, (You're so mean)  
When you talk (When you talk)  
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices (Change the voices)  
In your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead

 **Kyle with Lucas:**  
So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, see you do the same

 **Kyle:**  
Oh-woah

 **Kyle and Lucas:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

 **Lucas**  
To me

 **Kyle (With Lucas):**  
The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear)  
The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer)  
So cool in lying and we (try try try)  
(But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time)

Done looking for the critics, (cuz they're everywhere)  
They don't like my jeans, they don't (get my hair)  
Stringe ourselves and we (do it all the time)

 **Kyle and Lucas:**  
Why do we do that?

 **Kyle:**  
Why do I do that?

 **Lucas:**  
Why do I do that?

 **Kyle:**  
Yeah, ooh

 **Lucas:**  
Oh, pretty pretty plea-yeah

 **Kyle:**  
Pretty pretty please

 **Kyle with Lucas:**  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're perfect ( **Kyle:** To me, yeah)

 **Lucas:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, ( **Kyle:** You're perfect)  
Less than perfect ( **Lucas:** You're perfect to me, yeah)

 **Kyle:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

 **Kyle with Lucas:**  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

To me.

"Why did you make me sing that?" Lucas asked. He stood up and sat on the bed next to Kyle. The blonde shrugged and moved his hand on top of Lucas, the brunette could feel a blush crawling up his neck.

"Because Pink rocks, and she's kinda hot," Kyle chuckled. He squeezed Lucas' knuckles comfortingly. Lucas and Kyle had always been like this. Best friends, but he knew that best friend's didn't act like this. He knew that as Kyle's best friend he shouldn't blush when the blonde makes eye contact with him or enters the room.

"Yeah, totally," the brunette turned to face Kyle's cheek. "But you always sing songs like that to me, why? A few weeks ago I caught you humming a love song whilst looking at me. I don't think that's what best friends do," Lucas said, his voice was shaky. Kyle didn't answer, he turned his head and placed a small peck on Lucas' lips.

"We have to cut the cake, Luke," Kyle smiled sweetly. He stood up and pulled Lucas with him. They walked out of the room together - the brunette still confused about what had just happened.

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to Santana,_

 _Happy birthday to you._

The Latina blew out the candles on her cake. She didn't need anything from anyone. She was surrounded by her family and friends, she had another one on the way. Nothing could ruin that. She looked up to her oldest son, he was pale, about to cry, shaking and she furrowed her eyebrows. He forced a smile to her _'Happy birthday,'_ he mouthed.

Santana let the strangeness of her son pass and pretended nothing was wrong, everything was fine and nothing could ruin her birthday. But there was a knock on the door. Everyone had arrived. ' _Nothing can every run smoothly around here,'_ Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get the door Britt," she pecked her wife on the cheek and walked to the door. They knocked again. "I'm coming," Santana said angrily. She fiddled around with the dodgy doorknob until it opened, and it opened quickly. Santana stepped back, her eyes widened.

"Hey Santana," the Latina had to look down to match the voice.

"Artie..." she let out a shaky breath. "H-h-hi," she stuttered. The brunette stared back at her with a little grin, the same on that Lucas always gave her. "W-w-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"It's your birthday so... Happy birthday," Artie handed her a card. "Kind of a last minute thing," he shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Santana grumbled, leaning over him like a tower. "I swear Artie if your playing some funky game to get-"

"No, really I'm not. I just wanna say happy birthday and hang out with you guys... Maybe I could get to know Lucas," he said quietly. The Latina raised her eyebrows at him. "As a friend, nothing more. With your permission of course."

"Uh, yeah, come on in," Santana crossed her arms. She spun around on her heels. "And welcome our last guest, Stubbles McCripple-Pants," Santana grinned smugly. Everyone snapped their heads towards Santana and Artie. Kurt raised his eyebrow at the two of them and Quinn couldn't bare to look at them. Santana noticed that Lucas had gone to his room and that Kyle had gone too.

"Look, I know I haven't contacted any of you since we've graduated, and I know that most of you hate me because of what I did to Britt in high school," the Latina noticed that Brittany wasn't in the room either. "But that was in the past, can you just get over it? Please?" Artie begged. It's true, he hadn't contacted anyone since high school, no one wanted to talk to him because of how he abandoned Brittany in junior year.

"Just have some cake, Wheels," Santana handed Artie a piece of cake on a plastic plate. "Socialize, I'm gonna check on Britt," she glared at her guests and asked Finn to make sure Artie was involved in the conversations. "Britt, can I talk to you?" Santana walked into the kitchen where Brittany was coating the chicken wings that they were going to have for dinner. "Did-"

"Eat," the blonde stuck her finger covered in barbecue sauce in Santana's face. Santana smiled and licked the sauce off Brittany's finger. "Good?"

"Amazing," Santana giggled. She put both hands on her blonde wife's waist. "Can I tell you something?" Brittany nodded quickly. "Artie's here, did you invite him?"

* * *

 _ **11:28 P.M**_

He had left. Artie had left when Brittany entered the room. She wanted to yell at him. Scream. She didn't want him to be there. If she were to be honest, she never wanted to see him again.

"I didn't think I disliked him so much until today," she said.

"I saw him and realised just how hurt I was when he told me he didn't want to be involved. It just hit me," she cried.

"I know Britt, I know," Santana ran her fingers down, through Brittany's silky blonde hair. Once everyone had left Brittany completely broke down. Santana had just put Toby and Zach down to sleep and made sure that Lucas was in bed, she returned back to their bedroom and Brittany was crying quietly into her pillow.

Santana was holding Brittany around the waist, pressing her stomach into Britt's back. "Sh," Santana drew circles into Brittany's waist with the tip of her index finger. "I didn't know you were so upset about Artie," Santana pecked kiss up and down Britt's neck. "Why didn't you tell me?" She pushed Brittany's bangs around her ear.

"I didn't know until I saw his face today," Brittany shrugged, pushing away the tears on her cheeks. "Lucas looks so much like him and-"

"He's his biological father Britt, he was bound to look like him. I'm sorry he hurt you so much, I shouldn't have let him in," Santana kissed Brittany's blonde hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong San," Brittany took a deep, shaky breath. "Can we forget everything? Today is suppose to be a happy day. It's your birthday, we're having another baby, can we pretend that that's all that happened?" Santana nodded. "But... I've got a present for you..." Brittany wriggled out of Santana's arms and opened the closet.

"Britt, you okay in there?" Santana called, laughing when she heard Brittany hum in response.

"I made this. I filmed this a while ago. The day after Toby was born," the blonde sat next to Santana on the bed. She grabbed the laptop from underneath their bed and inserted the DVD.

 _"Hey Santana. I have no clue when you're watching this, but I know you're watching in the future which is awesome," Brittany laughed softly. She was sit cross legged on a piano stool. "Mister Tobias was born yesterday, or how ever long ago when you're watching. We named him after my sister, Tobias Kayden Pierce-Lopez. Just like Zach was named after your dad," she looked down to her hands and let out a watery chuckle. "I'm so proud of you. Like prouder than ever. You gave us someone so perfect, it's unbelievable, and you've told me that so many times too. We just make really perfect humans," Brittany shrugged. "Anyway... For the past nine months I've been writing a song, it's taken me ages," Brittany covered her face in embarrassment. "All I know is that I'm going to lose this DVD, find it and give it to you for your birthday one year so..._ _Here goes nothing." She turned around on the stool and set her feet on the ground._

 _ **"Strings"**_

 _All the strings attached girl_  
 _All the strings attached girl, oh yeah_

 _Met this girl when I was three years old_  
 _We were holding hands tight so I'm told_  
 _And it felt like an eternity_  
 _Said it felt like an eternity_  
 _'Cause I knew back then we were more than friends_  
 _Two sided story it all depends_  
 _And I'll say it once, and I'll say it again_  
 _It'll only end up hurting me_

 _Years flew by I was less than twelve_  
 _Long division I need your help_  
 _Can you come on over and work with me_  
 _Anytime you like I'll make it work for me_  
 _'Cause I knew back when if we get too close_  
 _When the time is right maybe I'll propose_  
 _Baby climb on up, show me the ropes_

 _Darling I want all the strings attached_  
 _I love it when you look at me like that_  
 _And you're the only girl that brings me back_  
 _'Cause baby I want all the strings attached_  
 _It's like always and forever_  
 _I won't let a moment pass_  
 _And when I'm with you I feel better_  
 _I want all the strings, all the strings attached_

 _All the strings attached girl_  
 _All the strings attached girl, mmm yeah_

 _So come on girl let me hold your hand_  
 _Let's go get lost, live without a plan_  
 _And I know you've got the world to see_  
 _But you know you mean the world to me_  
 _And I know right now you got second thoughts_  
 _Do whatever it takes, pay whatever the cost yeah_

 _You know me, not the type of guy_  
 _To stick around, to do the time_  
 _But you must have me hypnotized_  
 _I'm d-d-d-down to be by your side_  
 _Every night_

 _Darling I want all the strings attached_  
 _I love it when you look at me like that_  
 _And you're the only girl that brings me back_  
 _'Cause baby I want all the strings attached_  
 _It's like always and forever_  
 _I won't let a moment pass_  
 _And when I'm with you I feel better_  
 _I want all the strings_

 _And baby when you fall down, I fall too_  
 _And if you get lost, then I'll get lost with you_  
 _And when the waves crash down_  
 _Then baby I won't move_  
 _'Cause I need_

 _All the strings attached_  
 _I love it when you look at me like that_  
 _And you're the only girl that brings me back_  
 _'Cause baby I want all the strings attached_  
 _It's like always and forever_  
 _I won't let a moment pass_  
 _And when I'm with you I feel better_  
 _I want all the strings_  
 _All the strings attached_  
 _I want all the strings_  
 _All the strings attached_

 _All the strings attached girl_  
 _All the strings attached girl_  
 _Oh yeah_

After the last chord was played, the laptop screen went blank.

"That was so beautiful Britt," Santana said with a tear streaming down her face. "This is the best birthday ever," she looked up to Brittany and smiled, wiping the tears from her face. "I love you," she buried her head in Brittany's neck.

"Happy birthday Santana," Brittany pressed a lingering kiss onto Santana's head. "We have all the strings attached now, we can do anything babe."

"I know Britt, I know."

* * *

 _ **A/N: What did you think of that chapter?**_

 _ **It's kind of rushed because I've had to write it in one hour so I'm sorry if it seemed kind of rushed. I just wanted to start some storylines for this story so I started here.**_

 _ **Santana's pregnant! YAY! Another Pierce-Lopez baby! Boy or Girl? Please leave name suggestions!**_

 ** _Kyle and Lucas... What happened there? Does Kyle have a crush on Lucas? Does Lucas feel the same way?_**

 ** _Artie... I'll get onto that later on in life..._**

 ** _Do you mind a little time skip?_**

 ** _Who else loves the LUCAS/BRITTANY moments and she keeps blackmailing him with his birth XD_**

 ** _AND BRITTANY'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO SANTANA!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'll update when we get 3 reviews!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**3 Months later (12th June 2025, 16 weeks along)**_

It had been three months since Santana and Brittany received the good news that they were having another baby. They went to the doctors just the next week to confirm it and all the tests came back positive. The Latina had gotten out of her first trimester and her pregnancy was in full swing. She had a tiny bump that Brittany had grown to spoon every night and talk to before bed. They had yet to tell the boys, but were pretty sure that Lucas already knew.

Also, it had been three months since Lucas and Kyle had hung out. The last time was at Santana's birthday when Kyle kissed the young Pierce-Lopez. He had talked to Kyle, but it was awkward and Lucas kept asking why he kissed him, but Kyle never gave a straight answer (you can take that anyway you want). Now Santana was bugging Lucas about inviting Kyle over.

"Please invite him Lucas, it's going to be boring and unless you want Berry's singing beak on your shoulder all evening," Santana followed Lucas right on his footsteps, making sure he didn't slip on his headphones.

"I would prefer that," Lucas grumbled back, walking closer towards his bedroom. He stopped when suddenly Brittany appeared in his sight. She walked forward and spun him around to face Santana.

"To the sofa young unicorn child and before you object, I gave birth to you, you owe me," the blonde whispered into his ear as she pushed him past Santana. He rolled his eyes because that was one of the hundredth times she had said that to him.

"I don't care. I'm not having some sort of weird, lesbian intervention. I'll go make some new friends, just let me go for a walk," he snapped, turning his head around to face Santana and Brittany. The blonde started shaking her head and glanced at Santana.

"Okay, you are definitely not allowed to go out after the way you just talked to us. Apologize and sit on that sofa," she said loudly. He broke the eye contact and looked down to the floor. "That wasn't a choice Sky, sit down!" Brittany placed her hand on Santana's back and rubbed up and down. She didn't want her getting stressed with the baby.

"Calm down baby," Brittany whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck and Santana leaned to the side and resting the side of her head on Brittany's chest. Lucas sat down and sighed, crossing his arms. Brittany raised her eyebrows at him and he let his arms flop down beside him.

"Lo siento," he mumbled, pulling his headphones from around his neck and placing them on the sofa. He avoided all eye contact until Santana snapped her fingers to gain his attention.

"Why haven't you and Kyle been hanging out? I saw you the last time he came here, you looked like you were about to cry," Santana crouched down, unintentionally placing her hand on her belly. "Did you guys have an argument?"

"No, and I don't think you get the fact that I don't want to talk about this. I'm not a girl, I don't want to paint my nails and talk about boys, or my feelings," the brunette said lowly.

"I didn't say anything about that Lucas," she placed her hands on his thighs to help her balance. Brittany made sure she didn't fall over by holding her by the shoulders. "I asked what happened on that day that made you so upset," the Latina said softly. "I'm not asking you to talk about feelings, or _boys,_ because I know how hard it is to talk about that. Ask your Momma," she glanced up at Brittany.

"I don't want to talk about anything. And I didn't mean boys in particular, I don't swing that way," he lied, at that moment he had no idea where he 'swung'. "I just don't want to talk about anything right _now,_ I don't think I'm ready," he shrugged. Brittany leaned down and kissed him on the crown of the head.

"We love you Lucas, we don't care who you or what you are, you're still our son," she whispered into his small quiff. Santana pushed his bandanna around his forehead closer to the top of his head and smiled.

"As long as you don't - like - murder anyone then you're still our son," Santana stated seriously, causing Lucas to smile a little and Brittany to give her wife a playful smack on the back of the head.

"Okay, so can I go now?" Lucas asked, pointing down the hallway to his room. Santana shook her head and sat up on the couch next to Lucas. The blonde ran into the kitchen and turned on the intercom, asking for Toby and Zach to come to the living room and within seconds the two of them came running down the hallway, Toby after Zach of course.

"C'mere," Brittany lifted Toby onto the sofa next to Lucas and let Zach sit in Santana's lap next to the young blonde. "Me and Mami have some news-"

"We're getting a pet lizard," Zach smirked, turning around to straddle Santana's hips, smiling in her face.

"Nope, we are _never_ getting a lizard or any reptile as a matter of fact," Santana shook her head quickly and Zach slumped his shoulders. "There's a baby growing in Mami's belly. Momma and Mami are having a baby," Santana looked down and pointed at her stomach, Toby furrowed his eyebrows. The Latina saw Zach smile. He saw her glance and Brittany and knew what she was talking about. Zach crawled out of Santana's lap and into Brittany's. "C'mere Toby," Santana lifted Toby over Lucas's body and let him straddle her legs.

"There's a baby in your belly?" Toby asked, cocking his head to the side and poking his tongue out of his mouth as he thought hard about what was happening. "Did you eat it?" _'Exactly the same as Lucas and Zach when we told them,'_ Santana thought, glancing at Brittany who was smiling and wiggling her chin on top of Zach's head.

"No, I didn't eat it," Santana replied, smiling at Toby. "You know how Zachy and Luke are your brothers?" She started to explain and he nodded. "Well, you're going to have another one."

"Another brother?" Toby's eyes widened. "Can I play cars with him?" He whispered. "Zachy steals all of my cars," the blonde pouted causing Santana to glare at Zach to which he just shrugged.

"Maybe, or you might have a little sister," Santana said quietly. The little blonde dropped his shoulders and sighed. "You and Zach get to help me name him or her."

"Tony," Toby said quickly. "It sounds like my name," he shrugged. "I haven't got any girl's names," he smiled weakly.

"Okay," Santana cupped his face. "Well, how about we all think about it? We have loads of time," she kissed him on the cheek.

"How do you fit a baby in your belly? Could I fit a baby in my tummy?" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around at Lucas and Zach who were stifling their laughs.

"Toby," Lucas laughed a little bit. He lifted the blonde and whispered something in his ear. Toby's face brightened and he pointed pointed at Santana's barely visible baby bump. The brunette nodded at Santana gesturing for her to either sit up or roll up her shirt. When she did roll up her shirt Toby's mouth formed into an 'O'. She revealed her 15 week bump which was definitely growing.

"Is that the baby?" He asked Lucas quietly. His older brother nodded and then smiled at Santana. "When can I see it?" He asked Lucas who rolled his eyes at his younger brother for having so many questions. "Can we pick it up from the street, that's what you always tell Aunt Rachel when you talk about Zachy," he stated sternly. Zach shot him a glare and the blonde woman holding him behind had to purse her lips not to laugh.

"Uh, no, you won't be able to hold her or him for quite a while, but tomorrow you'll be able to see a clear picture of it," Santana leaned forward and ran her fingers through his blonde hair, causing it to stick up and Lucas patted it down again. Santana chuckled a little bit.

"Cool... But is it a boy or a girl?" Toby asked, looking around at his whole family.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow."

"Does the baby know who I am?" Toby asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, reach your hand out like this," Lucas his little brothers arms and lifted it up. The blonde boy looked at Zach and furrowed his eyebrows, Zach just smiled. Lucas slowly spread each of Toby's fingers out and placed his palm softly on Santana's tanned bump. He dropped his chin on Toby's shoulder. He kept his hand on top of Toby's small hand that just barely covered Lucas' palm. "Like that," Lucas continued. "And you speak to it so they know your voice," he said softly, making eye contact with Santana who's eyes were glazed with tears.

"How do you know that it can hear me?" Toby asked, turning his head to face Lucas again. Lucas' hand kept Toby's on Santana's belly as he talked.

"Do you know me? Do you hear me and know who I am?" Lucas asked quietly. Toby nodded slowly. "That's because I talked to you every day when you were in Mami's belly," Toby's face softened and turned his head back to Santana who was covering her mouth and nose and now in tears. She looked at Brittany who was playing with Zach's fingers in front of her and tears were cascading down her cheeks.

"What do I say?" Toby whispered really close to Lucas' face.

"Whatever you want," Lucas shrugged back, turning Tony's face back to Santana with his free hand and rolled his eyes.

And he did say whatever he wanted. After a while of confusion and asking loads more questions at least. Then he started to yawn and Lucas took him down to his bedroom to nap. Brittany made sure that Zach was down in his room; distracted and playing his Xbox before returning to Santana and Lucas.

"You know that was the cutest thing I have ever seen," Brittany gushed. She backed up into the attached kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for a sandwich.

"You're going to hold me against that forever aren't you?" Lucas chuckled, Brittany scoffed and nodded her head. She gestured that he come to the kitchen. "But I don't think he would've understood without you," she smiled at him. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Are you going to remind me everyday?" Lucas asked, cringing at the thought of it.

"Yep, and you can't stop me, I gave birth to you."

* * *

 _ **At the ultrasound...**_

"When can I have the baby?" Toby asked, wiggling in Brittany's arms. He leaned into her, back against her chest. He looked up at Dr Greene who chuckled to himself. "Is it a-"

"Toby," Brittany laughed and leaned the back of her head against the wall behind her. Santana hopped up onto the bed and unbuttoned her jeans and lifted up her t-shirt. After a few minutes being measured and set up, Dr Greene rolled around and pulled on some gloves.=

They had left Zach and Lucas at Quinn and Rachel's house. Toby was so passionate about keeping the gender of the baby a secret and telling them himself.

"As you already know Santana, this will be cold," Santana rolled her eyes at Dr Greene. He pulled out the bottle of blue 'goop', to which neither Santana or Brittany knew the name of still. He pulled out the transducer, now that they knew the name of, and started motioning it around Santana's bump. "Lemme just find the heartbeat," he said quietly to himself. It took a few more seconds until he found the heartbeat and smiled. Toby turned his head around to find Brittany's eyes as she moved the chair closer to Santana and took her hand.

"That's the baby's heartbeat, To," the blonde smiled. She moved his hand up to his heart and he nodded slowly. "It's faster than yours because they're so little," she demonstrated the size with her hands.

"Now, do you want to know the gender?" Dr Greene asked as he started to turn the screen on. Toby started to nod quickly.

"Yeah," Santana laughed.

"Okay ladies, and Toby, it looks like you're going to have..."

* * *

Santana, Brittany and Toby all had driven up to Quinn and Rachel's house straight after the doctor's. They hadn't told anyone else about the baby, actually they hadn't seen anyone since they found out. That is exactly why Santana turned up in a baggy hoodie and her, what she called, 'Mom jeans' to make sure that none of her curves were highlighted. But she had a plan.

"Hey," Santana walked into the house quickly, avoiding the awkward hug that would reveal the bump. She quietly made sure that Toby wouldn't reveal anything too soon. She also jogged to where Zach was and reminded him not to say anything either.

Brittany walked straight behind her with Toby attached to her waist. She gave both Quinn and Rachel hugs with one arm and thanking them for looking after Lucas and Zach.

"Lucas!" Rachel called, walking a little bit down the hall. First Mandy ran out of the room with her pink and orange tie die and then Lucas who was not sporting a green, purple, blue and white tie dye t-shirt. "Aw, don't you look pretty," Rachel giggled. "Lemme get some pictures!" The short woman ran down to her bedroom and picked her phone up off the bedside locker. She returned to Lucas on the sofa with Mandy sitting in his lap. "Say Barbra!" Rachel squealed, clicking on her phone and taking multiple pictures. She stepped forward and cupped Lucas' face and started peppering kisses all over Lucas' it, causing him to wince.

"Berry, stop man-handling my child," Santana pulled at Rachel's arm but that didn't stop her. "If you stop I'll let you perform any show tune in front of my senior class," Santana said. "Come on Berry!" Rachel turned her head and almost pounced on Santana but the Latina stepped back causing Rachel to fall flat on her face. Brittany pursed her lips and distracted herself with Toby so she wouldn't laugh. Quinn ran to Rachel's side and helped her stand up.

"Santana, why have you not let us hug you?" Rachel asked, walking up to Santana's face. "Have you been showering Santana?" Santana's eyes widened and started nodding her head quickly. "Ben!" Rachel turned the subject quickly, both Brittany and Santana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you wanna tell them now?" Brittany asked her wife, walking close to her. The Latina nodded her head and looked at Toby.

"Can I take off my jumper now?" Toby asked quietly. The girls had made shirts for Zach, Toby and Lucas that had either _'My Mommies are having a baby girl,' 'My Mommies are having another one of us,' or 'My Mommies are having two babies!'_ And Toby was wearing one of them under his green sweatshirt.

"Yeah, come sit on Momma's lap," Brittany whispered to him and walked over to the sofa. She sat down and wiggled Toby into a comfortable position on her lap. Quinn and Rachel sat opposite them. Ben, Maddy and Zach all sat on the floor playing and Lucas was sitting on the side of the sofa. Toby started to wiggle off his green jumper just as Santana stood up and unzipped her hoodie.

"It's a little hot in here," Santana fanned herself with her hands. She was wearing a tight, black tank top that accidentally showed a tiny line of tanned skin near her jeans. She was wearing a thin cardigan that flowed under her arms like they were wings. It was an obvious bump, bigger than it was with Toby because of the fact that it was her second carriage, yet Rachel and Quinn hadn't seem to notice. They were watching the kids on the floor but their head snapped when Toby coughed a little bit.

The blonde boy was wearing a t-shirt that said _'My Mommis are having a baby girl,'_ in huge, pink letters. He smiled after Rachel and Quinn stared at his t-shirt with their jaws dropped. Their first reaction was to look at Brittany and examine here but she shook her head, snorted and gestured to Santana's body. Then they looked at Santana and their jaws dropped even more. Rachel was the first to break a large grin and stand up. She helped Santana stand up and finally hug her.

"That's why you're glowing," Rachel said in a high pitched voice. She had tears in her eyes. "And her butt looks good, doesn't it? Brittany, Quinnie?" Rachel looked around her and both the blonde women were blushing.

"It does look good, doesn't it Britt?" Santana laughed.

"You're finally having a girl?" Quinn stood up and hugged Brittany before pulling Santana into a tight hug. "You look amazing."

"I know right?" The Latina bent down and picked Toby up. He pointed to Santana's belly.

"There's a baby in Mami's belly," he whispered loudly to Quinn and Rachel. Santana kissed him on the cheek when he put his index finger on the top of her belly. "She's my little sister," he smiled to which Rachel and Quinn cooed. Rachel took her Godson out of Santana's arms and let Zach, who was urging to be involved, stand up next to Brittany and Santana. The young Latino boy looked up at Santana and smiled.

"It's a girl? Like Mandy?" He questioned, squinting his eyes at Santana's belly. Brittany lifted him up and stood him on the couch so he was looking down and not squinting.

"Don''t squint baby boy," Brittany said quietly.

"This is so cute," Rachel whispered into her wife's ear. "It's like when we told Mandy and Ben that we're adopting again," she slipped the hand that was free into Quinn's hand and squeezed it. Quinn looked at her two children happily giggling with each other.

"Yeah, they can't wait," Quinn whispered back and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

* * *

 _ **11:00 P.M**_

"Today was awesome," Brittany said as she pulled the duvet over herself and Santana. The Latina put down the book she had in her hand and smiled at her wife. The blonde started rubbing at the side of Santana's belly. She yawned and scooted closer to Santana.

"You're tired, go to sleep," Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead.

"Wait, did you get that email from Kurt? Can we go to Lima next weekend?" Brittany asked, lifting her head off Santana's chest.

"Yeah, we can take the boys out on Thursday and drive overnight, and we'll leave on Sunday afternoon," Santana nodded. "Are you working?"

"No, I took that weekend off when he sent the email. It's kind of cool how he set the reunion up," the blonde mumbled, her head drooping back into Santana's chest. "Night baby," she muttered, to both Santana and her daughter.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _First of all:_**

 ** _Lucas' godparents: Quinn and Finn_**

 ** _Zach's godparents: Mercedes and Sam_**

 ** _Toby's godparents: Kaylee and Rachel_**

 ** _Just thought you might want to know!_**

 ** _AND IT'S A GIRL, just like everyone guessed._**

 ** _SUGGEST SOME NAMES!_**

 ** _Next chapter it will be Lima probably for a little reunion and a huge drama._**

 ** _I think I may have fallen in love with the Toby-Lucas relationship, there will be more of that to come._**

 ** _Maybe even some more Kyle-Lucas!_**

 ** _What do you want to see next chapter?_**

 ** _DID YOU ENJOY?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO SUGGEST SOME NAMES!_**

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOYED._**

 ** _I'LL UPDATE AFTER THIS GETS 4 REVIEWS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wednesday_**

Lucas walked up the hall at Northridge Middle School of New York to his locker next to Kyle's. Kyle hadn't been to school for the past few days and they hadn't talked that much since they'd kissed. Well Kyle had tried to initiate conversations, but Lucas had refused. When he saw Kyle at his locker, Lucas was taken by surprise. The blonde was hiding his face in his locker, pretending to take things out of his locker.

"Kyle," Lucas said quietly. He leaned his shoulder against his locker and looked at Kyle with a worried look. "Kyle," he repeated, shaking Kyle's shoulder to try and get his attention.

"Yeah," the blonde finally replied, still hiding his face from Lucas.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight? It's the last week of school and I'm going some-"

"No, can't. I-I'm hanging out with my Dad tonight," Kyle snapped, taking his head out of the locker and walking the opposite way to Lucas. The brunette followed him, closing his locker on the way.

"Kyle!" Lucas said a little louder. He followed Kyle into an empty classroom. "Kyle, you've been trying to talk to me for the past three months-"

"And you've been ignoring me," Kyle mumbled, sitting up onto a desk. He still hadn't lifted his face up.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. Please just look at me," Lucas moved forward and tried to put his fingers on Kyle's face. The blonde snapped his hand on Lucas's and pushed it away. "Why won't you look at me Kyle?" He put his hand on Kyle's face and pushed it up. "Who did this to you?" Lucas asked, running his finger over the bruise under his right eye.

"I tripped and hit my face on the end of my desk," Kyle grumbled, shrugging. "That's it."

"Then why are you hiding it?"

"I don't want people to get the wrong idea," Kyle looked down at his feet again. Lucas pushed Kyle over to the other side of the desk and sat next to him.

"Look at me Kyle," Lucas took Kyle's face and made them make eye contact. He leaned forward and captured his bottom lip. Lucas sucked on it for a moment before Kyle kissed back. When he put his hand up to Lucas' cheek, a chill was sent down Lucas' spine. The brunette pushed forward and slid his tongue slowly onto Kyle's mouth. Kyle did not let their tongues dance together, instead he pushed Lucas' tongue back into his own mouth and opened his eyes. Lucas could hear something outside, laughing and howling. Neither of them had heard it before and snapped their heads towards the door.

There were boys and girls and boys laughing, kicking the door and recording the occurrence. Immediately, Kyle picked his bag up and dragged Lucas to the door. Quickly, he swung it open and pushed pass the kids who were harassing them.

"Gay boys!" A deep voice boomed.

"Fags!" I high pitched girls voice cackled. Lucas could feel hot tears streaming down his face as Kyle dragged him down the hallway.

"This is going on YouTube dyke-boy!" A boy's voice echoed down the hall and a few other voice could be heard agreeing.

"Ignore them Lucas," Kyle said lowly. He brought Lucas into the locker rooms. "You're going home, pretend you've been sick, you look it anyway," Kyle chuckled. "Thank God you got your Mom's paleness," Kyle said. "There's a door into the nurse's room through there," the blonde pointed at the door at the end of the locker room. Lucas nodded.

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered. "I shouldn't of kissed you here."

"Don't apologize. It's not our faults they don't know what the 21st century is," Kyle smirked. "I'll come over after school before you leave tomorrow," he stood up and hugged Lucas around the neck. "We can talk then."

"Thank you," Lucas shifted in his embrace to become more comfortable.

* * *

Brittany picked Lucas up from school, not demanding an answer as to why he was so shook up. She took him to the dance studio.

"I know when you're sick, I know you're not sick right now," Brittany spoke up quietly. "It's like a sixth sense as a mother."

"I just felt funny before. I have a headache now," Lucas leaned his head against the car window as Brittany pulled up to the studio.

"Okay," she knew there was something else wrong. "I'll let you watch one of my classes then I'll ask your Mami to collect you for lunch."

"Cool," Lucas shrugged, smiling faintly at Brittany. They opened the car doors in sync and walked together to the reception only to be met by Mercedes.

"Hey, babe," Mercedes smiled at Brittany. "There's my nephew, why are you here?"

"He's sick," Brittany used air quotes and Mercedes raised her eyebrows. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Well, Sam's about to record something for me, Lucas do you want to come with me? It's something that Sam wrote, sappy ass f*ck. Plus I think you'll like the guy I'm recording with," the diva winked. "And all that dancing your Mom does makes me feel dizzy," Mercedes chuckled, earning a smack on the arm from Brittany.

"Can I? Dancing isn't really my forte," Lucas pleaded with a smile. The blonde patted him on the arm, gesturing that he go with Mercedes. He followed the diva down the hall and into a studio. He was star struck when he saw-

"You're recording a song with Hozier," Lucas' jaw dropped. "He's like my hero."

"Hey, you ready Cedes?" Sam asked, spinning his chair around. "This is gonna be a hit baby. Hey Luke," Sam waved at the still star-struck teen.

"Yeah," Mercedes kissed Sam on the cheek and hopped into the booth with Hozier. Lucas dragged a stool over next to Sam.

 _ **"In A Week"**_  
 _ **(feat. Mercedes Jones)**_

 _I have never known peace like the damp grass that yields to me_  
 _I have never known hunger like these insects that feast on me_  
 _A thousand teeth and yours among them, I know_  
 _Our hungers appeased, our heart beats becoming slow_

 _We'll lay here for years or for hours_  
 _Thrown here or found, to freeze or to thaw_  
 _So long, we'd become the flowers_  
 _Two corpses we were, two corpses I saw_

 _And they'd find us in a week_  
 _When the weather gets hot_  
 _After the insects have made their claim_  
 _I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you_

 _I have never known sleep like this slumber that creeps to me_  
 _I have never known colors like this morning reveals to me_  
 _And you haven't moved an inch such that I would not know_  
 _If you sleep always like this, flesh calmly going cold_

 _We'll lay here for years or for hours_  
 _Your hand in my hand, so still and discreet_  
 _So long, we'd become the flowers_  
 _We'd feed well the land and worry the sheep_

 _And they'd find us in a week_  
 _When the cattle'd show fear_  
 _After the insects have made their claim_  
 _After the foxes have known our taste_  
 _I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you_

 _And they'd find us in a week_  
 _When the weather gets hot_  
 _And they'd find us in a week_  
 _When the cattle'd show fear_

 _And they'd find us in a week_  
 _When the buzzards get loud_  
 _After the insects have made their claim_  
 _After the foxes have known our taste_  
 _After the raven has had his say_  
 _I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you_  
 _I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you_  
 _I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you_

* * *

 ** _In Lima..._**

"Everyone on their best behaviour today," Santana informed, pulling the car mirror down to make eye contact with Toby and then Zach. "That means you Zachy." Brittany got out of the car and then walked over to Santana's side and helped her out, caressing under her now 17 week baby bump. Santana leaned up and pecked Brittany's lips.

"You be on your best behaviour," Brittany poked Santana's nose. "No grumpy Sanny," she then kissed her wife on the cheek. "Line up!" Brittany spun around and clapped her hands. She counted all the children in height order, including Santana who was on her tip-toes to be a little bit taller than Lucas. The blonde stood in front of Lucas. "Headphones," she said. Lucas rolled his eyes and pulled them off his head. "No phone for rolling your eyes," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Momma!" He whined. Brittany took Santana's hand and started walking towards the front doors of McKinley High School. Toby and Zach both ran in front of them.

"I gave birth to you, I can do what I want!" Brittany cackled, pushing the doors open for Santana, Zach and Toby. "This place hasn't changed one bit."

"Maybe not in appearance but I bet the whole system has changed with Sue running this place," Santana laughed, running her eyes over the lockers. Her eyes widened when she saw her's and Brittany's lockers. "Hey, they didn't get rid of the scratches," she grazed the back of her index finger over the indents on their old lockers. They faintly spelled out 'S+B ' over the bottom of the two lockers.

"Sue always said we were her legacy couple, that's why she ordered an ice sculpture of us for our wedding," Brittany leaned her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah, how did she even know we were getting married? We got married in Lanzarote," Santana furrowed her brows.

"Oh I always know where everyone is Sandbags and Tweedle Dumb," Sue's voice was felt on the back of their necks. "How do you think Porcelain found all of you, with the reluctant help of one Sue Sylvester."

"Hey Sue," Brittany smiled as Santana glared at her.

"That's one hell of a stomach Lopez. Almost as big as your boobs, whom I'm still talking to," Sue's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Britt, we have to go. Where are the boys?"

"I'm presuming those can only be your boys pressing their faces up against my glass case for my spare trophy's," Sue turned around and marched back to her office.

"Ay dios mio," Santana sighed. "Get your faces off the glass, mijo's," she continued in Spanish, walking over to them, slowly followed by Brittany and Lucas. She picked up Toby and Zach ran off down the hall.

"Put him down Sanny," Brittany rubbed the bottom of Santana's back before running down the hall to follow Zach, who had run past the Choir Room. Santana walked up to the door of the Choir Room and shook her head at Brittany and Zach. She put Toby down and walked in the room.

"Always fashionably late," Mr Schue smirked at Santana.

"Holy stomach," Puck said, grinning. The Latina walked forward and hugged Mr Schue. She looked at the board that had 'New New Directions' written on it.

"So sorry we're late," Brittany tripped in through the door way with Zach in her hands and Lucas slipped in behind her. "Children."

"No worries, do sit down," Mr Schue gestured to all of the empty chairs. Brittany sat down next to Santana. Toby sat on Lucas' lap in the back row and Zach sat next to them. "Wow, not any one of you have changed. Is that Sebastian?"

"My husband!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine, however, slumped his shoulders and crossed his arms. "Never thought I'd become Mr Kurt Smythe, it use to seem like a nightmare."

"Alright," Mr Schue laughed playfully. He scanned his eyes over all of the couples. Mike and Tina and their daughter, Georgia. Kurt and Sebastian. Sam and Mercedes, and their sons. Quinn and Rachel, Ben and Mandy. Puck and his wife, Sophia, and their son, Tyler. Finn was by himself, sitting next to Blaine who was also single. And last but not least, Artie with his wife, Kitty, and their son, Jeremiah. It seemed to be just the first and second generation of the New Directions that had turned up.

"Well, I think that we should do a little sing off. I've got my son here who can sing, and I was thinking that maybe Lucas could do a little something, something for us."

"How does he know who I am?" Lucas asked Brittany who didn't answer. At that moment, the ginger boy, Daniel, behind Mr Schue stood up. He was only nine months younger than Lucas and stood at five foot three.

"What do you say Pierce?" The cocky, ginger boy asked.

"It's Pierce-Lopez," Lucas replied sarcastically. "I'm up for it." He sat Toby out of his lap and on the chair. "What've you got?"

"I say we go a little old school and sing one of the songs these oldies sang back in the day," Daniel shrugged.

"I say we do something a little different, it is the new New Directions," Lucas walked up to the band behind them and informed them of what they'd be singing. He picked up the guitar and adjusted it around his neck. "Keep up if you can Schuester."

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_  
 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_  
 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_  
 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

"Picked a good one," Daniel winked and let Lucas take the first verse.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _Tripping over myself_  
 _Aching, begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

Daniel joined in with the chorus, dancing around Lucas just like his Father.

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_  
 _Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_  
 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch_  
 _Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_  
 _I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

Lucas let the ginger boy take the next verse, gesturing to him with the end of his guitar.

 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head_

Lucas nodded. They skipped the next chorus and went straight to the bridge together before leading up to the very last chorus.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)_  
 _Tripping over myself,_  
 _Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _(And now that)_  
 _I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _(And now that)_  
 _I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

Once the song ended, both of them took a bow.

"That was amazing boys, honestly I can't decide who was better." Mr Schue clapped and put his arms around both boys' necks.

"Lucas!" Santana coughed unsubtly. Brittany glared at Santana and whacked her lightly on the arm. "Ow, abuse!"

"Seriously, we've got some talented kids on our hands."

"Lucas," Rachel stood up. "You are one talented boy. I hope that one day my Babra-like talents can rub off on my kids one day," Quinn raised her eyebrows at her wife. "As well as Quinn's. You remind me of Artie when he use to sing in Glee Club, I guess talent really does get passed down through DNA. Brava!" Rachel clapped quickly. Quinn snapped her head back up to Rachel.

"Rachel," she hissed, pulling her back down.

"What is Aunt Rachel talking about?" Lucas raised his eyebrow at Brittany who had completely frozen.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Rachel covered her mouth. She could see in the corner of her eye not Santana, but Brittany turning red in anger. That's when Rachel got really scared.

"Momma?" Lucas said a bit more sternly.

"We should've stayed in New York," Brittany stated angrily, glancing at Rachel as she stormed out of the Choir Room. "Nothing good comes out of Lima," she pushed the girls restroom open and fell to her knees. She threw up everything in her stomach from complete nerves and anger.

She heard steps from behind her. "Me and baby girl are gonna go all Lima Height's on Berry," Santana chuckled, kneeling down behind Brittany. "Remember when we use to hang out in here because you would always feel sick from smelling the school's crappy food. She rubbed Brittany's back.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Let's get your mind of Rachel baby," Santana helped Brittany turn around and leaned her against the side of the toilet stall. Santana leaned against the other side of the stall, also bending her legs. She placed her hand on her belly. "She's moving," Santana smiled. Brittany leaned forward and kissed her belly. "Have you been thinking of names?" Santana asked as Brittany slid her hand up onto the Latina's bare belly.

"Yeah, something cool and modern. Unisex."

"Yeah, like Taylor, or Carsyn."

"Or Kodi, or River."

"Codi Grace Pierce-Lopez."

"Parker Grace Pierce-Lopez."

"I think we should name her, Emerson and then nickname her Emmy. Or Emily."

"I like Emily Grace Pierce-Lopez," Brittany replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I really like that name. I could see her being an Emmy," Santana grinned. She leaned forward and met Brittany in the middle to kiss her lips. Brittany placed her flat palms on Santana's bump and smiled.

"Hear that, we have a name for you baby girl. We can't wait to meet you Emily," Brittany kissed her belly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Happy and sad bits happened this chapter.**_

 _ **Kyle and Lucas finally talked again. They also kissed and lots of people saw! More of that next chapter.**_

 ** _We will see more of Mercedes and Sam by the way._**

 ** _Brittany knows something is up with Lucas._**

 ** _They're in Lima! And some sh*t went down! And Daniel Schuester is so cocky XD_**

 ** _Rachel said something she shouldn't have._**

 ** _And they came up with a name for baby girl! In the bathroom of McKinley High School of course._**

 ** _THE SONG DANIEL AND LUCAS SANG WAS STRINGS BY SHAUN MENDES! AND THE ONE THAT MERCEDES SANG WAS IN A WEEK BY HOZIER!_**

 ** _Emily Grace Pierce-Lopez (Grace after Santana's sister)_**

 ** _WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER?_**

 ** _GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'LL UPDATE AFTER WE GET 4 MORE REVIEWS!_**

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THANK YOU FOR READING!_**

 ** _ALL AND EVERY MISTAKE BELONGS TO ME, PLEASE POINT THEM OUT!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_January 2012, 2 A.M_

 _"Brittany," Santana rolled over as she heard Lucas start to cry. "Britt, there aren't any bottles left babe," Brittany whined and nudged Santana back to her side of the bed._

 _"Sh..." The blonde replied._

 _"Brittany, he needs to eat," Santana rolled back over and put her arm around Brittany's chest. "Please."_

 _"He shouldn't need anything, I fed him an hour ago," Brittany yawned._

 _"Brittany, please just get up. I got up last night," Santana snapped. She could hear Lucas' cries getting closer to the door and then felt Brittany rolling out of the bed. By the time Brittany got to opening the door, Jane was already standing outside bouncing Lucas in her arms._

 _"I don't know what's wrong honey," Jane sighed, handing him into Brittany's arms._

 _"Thank you," Brittany replied softly. She closed the door and started to shush him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Brittany walked up and down her room, bouncing and shushing him. She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead and it was almost scolding. "S-San, can you get a thermometer," Brittany stuttered. The blonde laid Lucas on her bed and striped him down to his white onesie. She lifted her legs onto the bed and got under the duvet before picking him up and sitting him in between her legs._

 _Just as Santana went to check his temperature through his ear, she stopped. "Britt, there's fluids coming out," Santana gasped. "Like, its bloody..." Lucas let out a pitchy scream. She gulped._

 _"C-can you get a bag set up or something, I think we need to go to the hospital," Brittany began to panic._

 _"Yeah," Santana nodded. She kissed Lucas on the cheek and then Brittany on the forehead. Quickly, she picked up the first back-pack she could find and threw all the essentials into it. When she opened the bedroom door, she was met by Mrs Pierce. "W-we need to go to the hospital Mrs Pierce. There's pus coming out of his ear and he has a high fever." Mrs Pierce nodded knowingly, walking quickly into her room to get Jamie._

 _"Sh, sh. Momma's got you," Brittany cooed, stroking Lucas' cheek with the back of her hand. "We're gonna make you feel better, okay baby," she rocked from side to side slowly. She could feel hot tears streaming down her face when Jane stepped through the door again._

 _"Dad and I will meet you at the hospital home. Here, put these over his ears when you're in the car," she advised handing Brittany two mildly warm compresses._

 _"Thank you," the blonde replied, placing the compresses in her sweater pockets. Mrs Pierce leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek and then Lucas. Brittany walked passed her Mom and met Santana downstairs, who was holding a pair of small, navy sweatpants, long sleeve shirt and a camouflage baby jacket._

 _"Get in the car babe, I'll-"_

 _"No, it's fine. Get the car warmed up babe," Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead, almost forcing her out the door. The blonde set Lucas down on the sofa and pulled on the over-clothing to keep him warm. She took the two cotton ear buds that she picked up from the bathroom and placed them loosely in his ears. "Sh," she cooed as he began to scream again, balling his fists at his ears. "C'mere," she lifted him up and held him at her waist. "We're gonna make you feel better Lukey," she kissed his cheek. "You hungry Luke?" He stopped his screaming and started to sob, nodding and burying his head in Brittany's neck. "Okay baby."_

 _Once they were all in the car, Lucas calmed down quickly. Brittany refused to put him in the car seat but hold him instead so she could feed him._

 _Santana looked at them and smiled weakly._

 _"She's never letting you out of her sight," she said softly._

* * *

"You were always protective of Lucas," Santana trailed her hand up Brittany's leg.

"I always wanted him to be my baby boy forever. I knew this was going to happen," Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry I made you keep that from him," she said shakily.

" _We_ made that decision together baby, I understood your reasons," Santana leaned forward and kiss Brittany softly. "I don't want you taking the blame, we have made every decision together. Now, let's go and show these b*tches what we're made of," she tried standing up but just slid right back down again.

"Here, lemme help you up," Brittany offered, standing up. She pushed the tears on her cheek away. Santana took her offered hand and helped stood up with Brittany holding her waist. "You okay?" Brittany asked, cupping Santana's cheek.

"I'm fine," the latina chuckled, unconsciously placing her hand on her bump. The blonde slid her hand into Santana's as she unlocked the stall door. Outside the door was Rachel standing nervously, very out of character, and Quinn leaning back on the sink behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Brittany asked, only looking at Quinn.

"Um we just got here," Rachel replied softly.

"Okay, well-"

"I am so sorry Brittany, and Santana. It slipped my mind that you hadn't told him about Artie," Rachel started.

"I think I've heard enough Rachel," Brittany smiled weakly.

"Um, Lucas has gone. I tried to chase after him but he ran," Quinn said. "Kurt and Finn have gone looking for him," she added.

"Oh..." Santana breathed, she wanted to scream at them for not running and finding him but she was in shock.

"I'm gonna go find him," Brittany walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. She could hear Quinn and Santana calling for her as she walked into the choir room. She looked around just to make sure he wasn't sure. All of the eyes in the room were on her. "If he comes in here, someone call me," she said sternly. Slowly, she crouched down to Toby and Zach who were both sitting on the floor.

"Where's Lucas?" Toby asked quietly.

"I don't know but I'm going to go and get him," she kissed Toby on the cheek and then Zach. "Mami will be back soon," she smiled to both of them. Brittany stood up and walked out of the choir room swiftly without looking towards anyone else. The only thing on her mind was finding Lucas at this point. "I'm gonna find my baby," she whispered to herself, running past her car. She felt that she would make it around Lima quicker on foot.

Her parents house. Santana's parent's house. The park. The mall. Brittany couldn't find him. Every time her phone went off, she hoped it was a text to say that someone had found him, but it was just a ton of texts asking where she was.

"Lucas... Where are you?" She asked herself, walking through the woods. It was now turning dark and it was raining. She was getting more phone calls then ever before. She just decided to text everyone back, _**'I'm fine, I'll be back soon.'**_

Since she left the school, Brittany could feel tears running down her face but chose not to wipe them away.

"Momma?" She heard a small voice to her side. Her heart stopped for a minute before she turned her head and met Lucas' tear filled eyes. He was sitting on a bench with a hood on and hands in his pockets.

"Oh my stars," Brittany dropped down as Lucas stood up and pushed her upright again.

"I'm sorry," he buried his head in her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry," he started to cry. She peppered kisses all over Lucas' head. His quiff had been completely ruined by the wind and rain going around Lima and a 'flop' of hair was peaking out of his hood. Brittany pushed the piece of hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank God. It's okay," she leaned her chin on his head as he continued to sob. "Let's sit down," Brittany took Lucas' shaking hand and led him back to the bench to sit down. They sat in a comfortable silence as Lucas put his head on Brittany's shoulder. "You had us worried," Brittany chuckled nervously.

"I don't get why you and Mami didn't say anything before," Lucas said quietly.

"It was just me. She wanted to tell you but I wouldn't let her," Brittany said with more tears building up in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I don't like him," he replied. "Artie told me that he wanted to be like a friend to me, but I've never met the guy. It's not your fault because he said he never bothered getting in contact."

"I invited him to come over for Thanksgiving once, but he didn't," Brittany rubbed up and down the small of his back. "Would you have liked to of known about him before today?"

"I don't know, maybe. I didn't like hearing it today though," he shrugged and wiped the rain from under his nose. "It wasn't nice being lied to."

"No, it wasn't and I'm sorry."

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany nodded. "I don't like lying and I don't like being lied to."

"What is it?"

"You know how Kyle and I haven't been talking as much," the blonde woman squeezed Lucas' hand. "He kissed me on the day of Mami's birthday. Then I kissed him on the last day of school before you picked me up. I don't know how I feel about him though," he buried his head into Brittany's. She had always noticed that when he was distressed or just upset he would always want skin-to-skin contact to make him feel better. "He's my best friend."

"I can't tell you how to feel baby," Brittany took down his hood and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't mind if you like him or not, as long as you're happy Luke. I know that talking about feelings is hard, especially at your age."

"We haven't talked about it at all but I think I like him," he coughed.

"That's okay, I love you," Brittany kissed him on the head again. He began to cough onto her chest again. "Let's go to Grammy's house, c'mon," she stood up and took his hand. "Everyone is worried sh*tless about you, don't tell your Mom I just swore, I gave birth to you."

"Okay," he stood up. She put her arm around his shoulder and he cuddled in. "Can we talk more later though? It feels good to talk."

"Of course, I'd be happy to talk. I love you."

* * *

They returned to Jane and Jamie's house within a few minutes and Brittany knocked forcefully on the door. When Santana swung the door open, she immediately noticed that Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt had joined the whole family.

"Oh my God," Santana immediately pulled Lucas into her body and squeezed him tight. Brittany could tell that she had been crying. "Oh my God..." She peppered kisses all over his head. Then she pulled Brittany in from the rain and kissed her on the cheek. "Where were you?" She scolded Lucas.

"Um San, I think we should do this in private," Brittany said softly. The latina took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

Once everyone had left and Zach and Toby were in bed, Santana brought Lucas up to her and Brittany's bedroom. Whereas Brittany took a more comforting and softer approach with Lucas, Santana not so much. At this point, Lucas was scared as to what was about to happen.

"First of all, where the hell were you?" Santana asked as Lucas crawled onto the bed in front of her. Before Santana could do anything else, Brittany quickly hopped onto the bed, slipping under her to hold her stomach. She drew circles on her bump to keep her calm. "Second of all, why did you go there?"

"I went to the park but then I saw Momma walking around so I went to the woods and sat on the bench because I didn't know where else to go," he shrugged. Santana pushed him to carry on. "I left because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how to feel and I knew that if I stayed you would make me feel flustered."

"You really had us f*cking worried," Santana said calmly, falling back into Brittany's embrace.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say. I was going to come back," he said. He saw Brittany whisper something into Santana's ear.

"Okay, I'm sorry I was just really worried. How about when we get home, you're on punishment until your birthday for scaring us all?"

"That's fine..." He trailed. "Can I stay here tonight?" Both Santana and Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana hopped of Brittany's lap and under the quilt. Lucas crawled to the middle of them, cuddling into Santana's chest. She was surprised that he had cuddled up to her and not Brittany. Santana always knew that Brittany and Lucas were that little bit closer just because she looked after him for a lot of his childhood whilst Santana was either at school or work. Lucas turned around so that his back was facing Santana but he was still cuddled back into her. Brittany stroked her hand across his face and kissed his nose.

"Mami," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Santana replied, smiling at Brittany.

He looked up at her, turning his head slightly. Visibly, he swallowed nervously. "I-I'm sorry for lying about Kyle." She raised her eyebrows at him. "He kissed me on the day of your birthday," he said, looking down.

"Okay, and how do you feel?" She asked softly, rubbing up and down his arm.

"Well, I kissed him then at school and everyone found out. I-I think I like him, but there's this girl I like too," he said nervously, his breath shaking. "I don't really know what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do baby. But I love you and I don't care who you love, or like, just be careful," she kissed him on the cheek. "And me or Momma are always here if you need to talk."

He turned around again to face Santana. "I know it's hard to talk about feelings, Sky, but you don't have to be nervous or scared to talk to us, and don't ever feel like you have to run away either," she pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead before pushing his fringe out of his face. "Sleep baby boy," she said when he closed his eyes. Santana kissed his two eyelids lightly before closing her own eyes.

* * *

 ** _4AM_**

Santana woke up when she felt Lucas stirring. He was sweating and his face was scrunched up. She could see that Brittany was peacefully sleeping.

"Lucas," Santana said quietly. "Lucas wake up," she sat up slowly and nudged him. His eyes opened quickly and snapped his whole body up. "Hey, calm down," she kissed his cheek. "Come with me," she stood up and took his hand.

"Can't I just go back to sleep," he whined, following her down the stairs.

"Nope. You're like your Momma, you have a nightmare, wake up in a sweat and then fall back asleep only to have another nightmare," she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him to sit on. "What were you having a nightmare about?" It was a while before he spoke.

"I was at school and all the kids just kept tormenting me," he shrugged.

"Is this the first nightmare you've had?" Santana asked.

"No, I've had a couple," he rested his chin on his hands and yawned. "Over the past few weeks," he admitted. "I stayed up for the rest of the night sometimes because I was scared to go back to sleep."

"Why didn't you wake Brit or me?"

"Because I didn't want to bother you and _you_ specifically need sleep," he smiled, his eyes drooping.

"I don't mind getting up at midnight for you, I just want my baby to sleep," she leaned forward and stroked his brown hair. "Promise me that the next time you have a nightmare you'll wake me up," she smiled, holding her pinky finger up to him.

"Yeah, I promise," he grumbled, rolling his eyes and wrapping his pale pinky around her tanned one.

"You may be Brittany's biologically but you definitely have the Lopez stubbornness," she laughed. He shook his head and smiled. "So, how do you feel about everything that happened today?" Santana asked in a serious tone.

"Uh, a little confused about the whole Artie thing, but I understand why you didn't tell me. I also feel relieved that I told you and Momma about how I felt," he said.

"That was really brave of you because I know how it feels to let out a heavy secret that could change everything, I'm really proud of you," she rubbed his knuckles.

They talked about everything for another half an hour before Santana realised how tired Lucas looked. Before she let him go back to sleep, she asked him something.

"Can you make me a bowl of Lucky Charms before you go to sleep?" She asked; Lucas furrowed his brows. "I'm really hungry."

"Okay," he smiled weakly. He stood up and began to take out all of the items. Santana smiled to herself.

"Hearts, stars and horseshoes. Clovers and blue moons. Pots of gold and rainbows. And me red balloons. That's me lucky charms. They're magically delicious," Santana said quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Lucas laughed, turning his head.

"That was the old school Lucky Charms commercial, not like the fancy techno ones you have now," she replied.

"Oh, you mean like the commercials you old people had," he replied smugly.

"I am not old, I'm just matured," Santana said, sticking her tongue out.

"And that was your best Irish accent," he teased, placing the bowl in front of her.

"Better than you could ever do, you try it."

""Hearts, stars and horseshoes. Clovers and blue moons. Pots of gold and rainbows. And me red balloons. That's me lucky charms. They're magically delicious," he said in his best Irish accent causing Santana to clutch her stomach in laughter.

"That was horrible," she wiped a fake tear from her face mockingly. Lucas feigned hurt before running upstairs.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that!**_

 _ **Lucas ran away and Brittany kinda hates Rachel.**_

 _ **Lucas talked a lot about his feelings and everything thats happened.**_

 _ **Santana and Lucas' relationship is becoming even stronger. He loves both of his parents equally, but he's just a little closer to Brittany.**_

 _ **Basically, a lot happened this chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed that!**_

 _ **Oh and the flashback was just to show how protective Brittany is over Lucas.**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 ** _I will update after we get 5 reviews!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**24th June 2025**_

"Happy birthday!" Toby screamed as he jumped onto Lucas' bed. The teenage boy winced and rolled over to the other side. He took a pillow and covered his ears. "Luke!" The blonde boy prodded his bare back, just causing Lucas to groan even more.

"Momma!" Lucas called loudly. He rolled over and grabbed Toby to roll him over to the inside wall.

"Lucas!" Toby stood up and whined. He started jumping up and down on the bed, only to annoy Lucas even more.

"Toby," he whined, burying his face deeper into his duvet.

"Toby," Brittany chuckled softly when she walked in. "It's seven in the morning," she leaned over and picked him off Lucas' bed.

"But I want him up Momma," he said, trying to squirm out of Brittany's arms. "Its his birthday," Toby whispered loudly.

"I forgot it was his birthday," Brittany teased. "I didn't get him a present," she said, pushing Toby further up her waist.

"Momma," Lucas groaned.

"Okay, we're leaving," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Put on a shirt," she laughed lowly. She left the room with Toby still in her arms. "You want to wake up Mami?"

"Yeah, is the baby coming today?" He asked her whilst smiling.

"Uh, no, not today baby," she told him, stifling a laughter. She loved how excited and enthusiastic he was about the new arrival that was due at the beginning of November. She set him down on the bed and saw that he was about to pounce onto Santana. "Careful baby," she reminded Toby. He slowly laid down next to Santana and smiled when Brittany laid down behind him.

"Mami," he said close to Santana's ear. "Mami, wake up," he said a little louder, now poking at her belly.

"Toby," Brittany pulled his arm back just as Santana started to stir in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Toby.

"Good morning mijo," she rasped, kissing him on the cheek. "Good morning Britt," she leaned over and kissed Brittany on the lips. Her tight tank top slid up slightly and revealed a slither of tanned skin from her baby bump.

"When is the baby coming?" He asked innocently.

"Um, just before your birthday," Santana replied. He shrugged and smiled weakly at Santana.

"I'm gonna be four this year," he cheered, holding up four fingers.

"You're gonna be a big boy," Brittany smiled and tickled his cheek. He rolled over to face Brittany.

"I can protect my little sister," he held up his fists and pulled a really serious face.

"You are gonna be the best big brother ever," Brittany poked his nose, causing his serious face to break and to giggled. "Can you wake Zach up for me?" She asked quietly.

"Okay," he quickly stood up and climbed over Brittany, pressing down on her stomach and jumping onto the hardwood floor. "Sorry," he said sweetly before running out of the room. Brittany rolled over to face Santana and slid her hand around her back.

"Good morning," Santana said. The blonde leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he's surprisingly light," Brittany chuckled. "How do you feel?" She asked, moving her hand down to Santana's swollen belly.

"Like I'm going to cry, hormones," Santana rolled her eyes. "Our baby is fourteen," she exclaimed.

"I know," Brittany pouted. "Fourteen years since I scared you at your family breakfast."

"That scared the living crap out of me," Santana said with wide eyes. "I wasn't expecting that," she shook her head.

"Well, neither was I," Brittany replied. "It hurt," she complained.

"You have always said that Zach hurt _way_ more than Lucas," Santana reminded her. "Every single year."

"I know, but its true," Brittany shrugged.

"Longest two days of my life," Santana sighed.

"Longest days for you? How do you think I felt?"

"I know baby, but I had you screaming in my ear for two days straight," Santana said loudly.

* * *

 _4th February 2019, 6:39 P.M_

 _"It's been forty hours San!" Brittany yelled, squeezing her wife's hand. "He's never coming!"_

 _"I know you can do it baby," Santana whispered. She sat in behind Brittany, as she did when Brittany was in labour before. "Bring our little boy into the world," she said those familiar words and kissed her wife's cheek from behind her mask._

 _"It's Leon's fault," Brittany yelled as another contraction ripped through her body. "My cousin's big-ass, stupid head," she cried, looking up at Santana who was stifling a laugh._

 _"Brittany, give us another push on the next contraction," Dr Greene said loudly, looking up from her position._

 _"I can't do it," the blonde laid her head back on Santana's chest. "It's been forty hours!" She exclaimed again._

 _"I know baby, but only a few more minutes," Santana rubbed her wife's knuckles. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Santana counted and Brittany gave another push._

 _"Okay, we can see the head," Dr Greene shouted. She paused for a moment to clear the air way. "Another push Brittany."_

 _"I am never getting pregnant again," the twenty-four year old screamed, pushing once again. "Ow, it hurts," she pouted. "He's suppose to be really smalllike you Sanny!"_

 _"Hey, I'm not a runt," Santana said sadly, gripping Brittany's hand. "It runs in the family," Santana chuckled._

 _"One more-" Brittany ignored the doctor instructions and just pushed anyway, squeezing Santana's hand tighter than ever before. The 'calming' sounds of high pitched wailing caused Brittany's body to relax. Santana jumped out from behind Brittany and was handed a tanned, cute (albeit mucus covered and screaming his little lungs) boy who looked just like her. She quickly snipped his umbilical cord and walked over to Brittany._

 _"Hey mijo, you made us wait a long time," Santana said, the tears dripping off her chin and grinning from cheek to cheek. She placed him on Brittany's chest and his wails started to die down._

 _"Hello Zach," Brittany tickled his bare belly. The Latina pushed the strands of hairs stuck to Brittany's sweaty face._

 _"Welcome to the world mijo, your brother can't wait to meet you," Santana leaned down and kissed his forehead._

 ** _Zachary Antonio Pierce-Lopez_**

 ** _4th February 2019_**

 ** _8lbs 01obz_**

* * *

"Zach has a big head. Plus, I think it's because he's stubborn like his Mami," Brittany teased.

"Hear that Em, your Momma's being mean to me, again," Santana said to her growing belly.

"Hey, I'm not mean," Brittany leaned down and peppered kisses all over Santana's bump. "I'm just truthful," she laughed softly. Santana's heart melted as she witnessed her wife tickle and talk to their daughter. She could feel her daughter moving and kicking around and could tell that her and Brittany would have a good relationship.

"Momma!" Zach screamed, causing Brittany and Santana to groan slightly. "Mami," he said quieter. He climbed onto the bed, followed by Toby and crawled in between his mothers. Whilst Zach cuddled closer to Santana, Toby cuddled closer to Brittany.

"Please can we get Lucas up?" Toby straddled Brittany's hips.

"Let him sleep mijo," Santana reached over and rubbed his leg. The blonde boy pouted and laid his head down on Brittany's chest. "Baby wants to sleep," she smiled.

"Okay," he shrugged quickly and rolled off Brittany's chest. "I sleep then," Toby smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **11AM**_

"Momma," Lucas said quietly. He shook her arm and pried Toby out of her arms.

"Happy birthday," Brittany replied, smiling at him. "I'm getting up now," she said quietly. Lucas took her hand and helped her stand up as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "How old are you now? I forgot," Brittany teased.

"Wow, you are mean," Lucas laughed.

"I guess you don't want your birthday present then," Brittany stuck her tongue out at her son.

"No, please, I do. I love you," he replied with the biggest smile ever.

"Okay, c'mon. We're making pancakes!" The blonde jumped to her feet and left Santana, Toby and Zach in bed. She took Lucas by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen. "What do you want in your pancakes?"

"Chocolate chips, duh?" Lucas scoffed. He sat up at the breakfast bar and watched as his mother started to make the pancake mix. "Mom?"

"Yeah," Brittany poured the chocolate chips into the mix. She always claimed to put in the amount on the recipe but she secretly knew that she put in twice as much.

"What are we doing today?" Lucas asked. "No one actually mentioned what we're doing."

"Um, that's because it's a surprise," she turned around and leaned back on the counter top. Lucas pouted.

"But its my birthday," he whined.

"Is it, really?" Brittany teased him. "I thought I would remember giving-"

"La, la, la, la, la," Lucas sang and stuck his fingers in his ears. Brittany chuckled to herself before turning around to whip the mixture. "But seriously, who's coming over?"

"Um, old people," Brittany told him. "And I asked Kyle to invite a few of your friends," she said loudly.

"Okay," he shrugged and spun around on the chair. He stood up and looked outside the large window in their living room. Their house looked over New York City in the Westchester County. It was far out from the business of the central city and probably the most peaceful you were going to get from New York. With Brittany's fame at its peek, they didn't want to live to close to where it was busy.

To his left was a grand piano that overlooked New York City and to his right was a large flat-screen TV. Sometimes Santana liked to record some music so downstairs in the basement was a dance studio and a recording studio, one that was off-bounds to the children. She never wanted to produce anything but she missed singing. The kitchen and living room was one large room with a dining table.

They had two guest rooms; one of them yet to be turned into baby Emily's room, and en suites attached to each bedroom.

When Brittany choreographed for the musical 'Funny Girl' she earned a lot of money and, with Santana, decided to build a house when Lucas was six. This was the house that they had lived in since.

"Lucas?" Brittany called for the third time, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Can you get everyone up here?" She asked, plating up the pancakes.

* * *

 _ **2PM**_

"Mami, you seriously don't have to cover my eyes, I can hear Uncle Kurt squealing right now," Lucas chuckled. Santana and Brittany had taken Lucas out to shop for clothes and games for his birthday, leaving Toby and Zach in the care of Quinn and Rachel, and have now returned for his 'surprise' birthday party. Santana had covered his eyes with his purple bandana.

The Latina pulled his bandana up to his forehead again and chuckled. "Surprise!" Lucas looked around at everyone. Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Kyle, Brooke, all the children and a few friends from school had turned up. There was a banister hanging up that said 'Happy 14th, Lucas!'. Toby ran out from the crowd and hugged Lucas' leg causing lots of 'aws' to erupt and then laughter.

Santana could see Zach sitting off to the sides, playing by himself and made a mental note to ask him what was up. She then distracted herself with chatting with everyone.

"Hey," Lucas tapped on Brooke's shoulder and smiled. The brunette jumped and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday!" She squealed.

"Thanks," he replied softly.

"I have a present," she smirked and pulled out a small wrapped present. "We were talking a few days ago and you said that you've always wanted-"

"Dog tags. Yeah, my Grandad was in the army but he didn't keep his dog tags," Lucas smiled when he opened the black box. "Thanks Brooke, these are really cool," he gave her a hug and returned the silver dog tags to the box.

"It's okay," she gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. He could see Kyle over her shoulder and he gave Lucas a small smirk.

"Okay, that's it I'm about to go all Lima Heights on you chica," Lucas winced when he heard his mother threatening Brooke. "Britt, let me go, don't you see what she's doing to our Mister Man?" She roared. Lucas turned around to see Santana being held back by Brittany. He was flaming with embarrassment.

"Mami," he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"San, calm down, she's not doing anything to him," Brittany chuckled nervously, with her arm placed lightly around her swollen belly.

"Yeah she is, she's got her hands all over our baby," she cried.

"I am so sorry for the _rude_ interruption," Brittany smiled at everyone. "San, can we talk in the bedroom please," she took Santana's hands and lead her to their bedroom. Lucas turned around with wide eyes to meet with Brooke.

"Forgive her, she's just a tiny bit protective and possibly high on hormones," he told Brooke, causing her to giggle.

"It's fine," Brooke smiled.

"So, Brooke, Lucas, can I break the lovefest up?" Kyle interrupted. Lucas looked at him with wide eyes and Kyle just winked at him. "Happy birthday dude, and to many more," Kyle said with his now deep voice. He flipped his blonde hair back. He handed Lucas a present.

"Thanks," Lucas said softly. He slowly opened the wrapper and saw there was a picture frame inside it. There was a picture of him, Kyle and Brooke. Brooke was taking a picture of them all going down a slide together. Lucas was behind her and Kyle behind him with his hands on Lucas' shoulders. They were all laughing and the sun was shining. "This is awesome dude, who knew you could be so sappy?"

"What can I say, we're all kind of awesome," he chuckled. "And I couldn't not put it in a picture frame. Seriously, happy birthday dude."

"And serious, thanks," Lucas said quietly. He heard Santana walk back in the room and then tap his shoulder.

"Lo siento," she said softly. Brittany squeezed her hand tighter, gesturing she say it louder. "I'm sorry, both of you," she looked between the two of them. "Happy birthday mijo," she kissed him on the cheek and spun around on her heels, taking Brittany's hand and bringing her back to the main party.

* * *

 _ **7PM**_

The small party died down at around six o'clock. Brittany took Toby in the car to drop Kyle, Brooke and Lucas' other friends home.

Santana stood up from the sofa, unconsciously cupping the bottom of her bump. She waddled down the hall. "I don't waddle," she said to herself. She noticed that Zach's room door was fully closed and furrowed her eyebrows. Slowly, she twisted the doorknob and peeked her head through the door. Zach was sitting on his bed, cross legged, and playing with his action figures.

"Hey," she said softly. Zach quickly snapped his head up to her and hid his action figures behind his back. "Why are you hiding them? It's not bedtime baby," she smiled. He blushed.

"I though you were going to tell me to sleep," Zach said sadly.

"Its the summer holidays, late bedtimes," she told him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You looked sad at the party, are you okay?" He shrugged and pulled out the figures from behind his back. "Nothing bothering you sweetie?" He shook his head and looked up at her. Then he looked down at her stomach, at all costs trying to avoid touching it. "Okay," she trailed. "Pick out some PJ's. I'm gonna run a bath for you and Toby," she stood up and kissed his head. She noticed how he would scoot back if ever she, or her swollen belly, got close to touching him. "Te amo mijo," she said to him.

"Te amo," he replied, smiling.

Santana went to start the bath just as Brittany texted her to say they were five minutes away. She pushed open Lucas' room door and smiled. "Hello," Lucas said, grinning.

"Like your present?" She asked, sitting behind him on his bed. He spun around on his chair and nodded. Santana and Brittany had bought him a proper microphone to record tracks on his laptop and soundproof headphones. As well as some small random bits. "Happy birthday," she smirked.

"I love them, thank you," he spun back around and adjusted the picture frame on his desk.

"So, how are you and Kyle?" Santana asked.

"We're cool, everything is going great," he pushed back his quiff, that was starting to flop, back into a comfortable position. "He's cool, I'm cool, we're all good," he smiled from cheek.

"That's cool," she mocked in his voice. "Um, I was wondering whether you would chat to Zach tomorrow? I think he's secretly having a hard time with-"

"With having another baby, I've noticed. He won't touch your stomach, he won't talk to you about anything and he's being very anti-social," Lucas took the words right out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. I'll work my big brother magic," he laughed.

"Thank you. He's being really weird and treating Toby really bad again, I just don't want anyone to get hurt," she stood up and hugged Lucas around the neck.

"Santana, I'm home," Brittany called through the intercom.

"Okay, bring Toby to the bathtub, Zach, get into the bath," Santana replied throughout the house. "Happy birthday mijo, stay up as late as you want," Santana said loudly, leaving the room. She met Brittany in the hall and kissed her on the lips. Toby ran past her with pyjamas in his hand and pushed his way into the bathroom. "I'll go on bathroom duty," she kissed Brittany's cheek.

"I left towels on the bed," Brittany whispered before kissing Santana on the lips again. The Latina nodded and walked into the bathroom to make sure Toby and Zach were in the bath. She winked at them and then walked to her bedroom to grab the towels. She stopped in her tracks to grab a hoodie because it was cold in her room when she heard a loud cry. She immediately knew it was Toby and walked as quick as she could to the bathroom.

Brittany was standing over the tub, cradling Toby in her arms. Santana looked at Zach who had wide eyes and looking at nothing in particular. When Brittany pulled Toby away from her chest she noticed blood soaking the top of her shirt.

"Oh my God," Santana breathed. There was a gash across Toby's forehead and his cheeks were red from crying.

"Hey, sh," Brittany stood up and started to clothe Toby. "Hospital," she mouthed to Santana. She rocked Toby in her arms and used the towel to start wiping away the blood on his forehead. Santana noticed the panic on her face when Brittany saw that the gash on his forehead was a lot deeper that she first noticed. She didn't follow Brittany when she ran out of the room with Toby.

"So God help you Zachary," Santana said angrily, draining the tub. "That is the last straw."

She had presumed it was Zach that had pushed his little brother.

"I didn't-"

"No excuses, you can explain yourself later."

* * *

 _ **A/N: It was Lucas' birthday.**_

 _ **We got a flashback to Zach's birth.**_

 _ **Mr Zachary is acting a little weird.**_

 _ **The friendship between Brooke, Lucas and Kyle, what do we think?**_

 _ **Pure fluff to be honest.**_

 _ **Protective Santana over Lucas.**_

 _ **(A little insight to where abouts they live and what its like)**_

 ** _Literally the most drama thats happened so far... Did Zachary push Toby?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 _ **I'll update after we get 4 more reviews!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_This chapter could possibly be slightly triggering. Not necessarily because nothing actually happens but there are mentions of slightly triggering events I guess._**

 ** _Later that same night..._**

"Seriously Zach, why did you do it?" Lucas asked just as he sat down in the waiting room. Brittany and Santana had gone back with Toby because he wouldn't stop crying for them.

"I didn't," the younger boy replied, rubbing his sweaty palms together. Lucas nudged him in the shoulder. "I didn't push Toby, I swear," he said a little louder.

"No, why are you avoiding Mami like hugging her and stuff?" Lucas asked, turning on his side slightly to face his little brother.

"I am," Zach mumbled.

"Nope, you're not," Lucas pushed the little boys head only for it to bounce back with Zach crossing his arms too. "You constantly make Mami upset and Toby too a-"

"I didn't push Toby," Zach snapped his head to face Lucas. "And it's only because she upset me first," he grumbled. From his seat, Lucas could see Santana around the corner where Zach couldn't see her.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, wanting to get a straight answer out of Zach.

"She promised me cuddles if I be nice to Toby," the young latino boy replied, shrugging. "But she doesn't pay attention to me any more, just Momma."

"But that's the thing, you haven't been nice to Toby or going anywhere near Mami," Lucas tried to reason with his little brother. "Whenever she tries to hug you, you won't touch her, you've really upset her," Santana listened with tears in her eyes. She peeked her head around just to catch Zach spilling tears and then turning his head away from both Lucas and Santana.

"I don't want to have a sister," Lucas looked at Zach knowingly. The jealousy was kicking in. He didn't get jealous of Toby because he didn't know any better, but now he knows what's going to happen. "She's going to get all of the attention," he mumbled. "They're not going to love me any more."

"Momma and Mami will always love you, no matter how much of a brat you act," Lucas softly whacked Zach on the head.

"You can't hit me!" Zach said angrily, turning around in his seat. "I'm not a brat."

"I can treat how I want to treat you because you're being a little ass," Lucas hissed, getting closer to Zach. Zach stood up and kicked Lucas in the shin. The older boy grabbed him by the collar and brought him closer. His fists were clenched. He was thankful they were in a private waiting room, otherwise that would have definitely been in the news. Santana had had enough of this. She relied on Lucas to talk to Zach, not hurt him.

"Stop it," she pried Lucas' fingers off Zach's collar and shot Lucas a glare. He sat back and Zach stepped back into his mother's arms that were hanging down ready to take him into a hug. She crouched down and hugged him from behind. " _You_ go and get some water," Santana said, holding a five dollar bill in front of Lucas' face. He took it slowly and nodded. As Zach turned around in Santana's arms, Lucas got up and walked to the store.

"He was gonna hit me," Zach sobbed, holding his fists to his face, falling into Santana's arms. This was the first time in a few days that Zach had cuddled up to Santana and let her hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Would you hit me?" He asked quietly, still crying.

"Never," she replied quickly, stroking his curly brown hair.

"I didn't push Toby," Zach lifted his head off Santana's shoulder and roughly wiped away the tears on his red cheeks.

"I believe you," Santana sighed. "I'm sorry for blaming you earlier," she said.

"I'm sorry for being mean for a couple of weeks," Zach replied softly.

"Okay, but when we get home you can say goodbye to your Xbox for a week because of all the mean things you've done this week," Santana told him sternly. He nodded, pouting. She stood up and held his hand, taking him back to the seats. He sat next to her and leaned away. "Zach, I thought you were excited about having a baby sister," Santana said suddenly. He didn't respond, he just crossed his legs and ringed his wrists.

"I am," Zach said after a while. He shrugged and then continued on to fiddling with the laces on his shoes, pulling them undone and then tying them back up again. "But she's gonna get more attention that me, 'cuz she's a girl, and she's younger," he mumbled.

"I love you Zach and having a baby won't change that," Santana reassured him. She rubbed his back. "Look at me when I'm talking to you baby boy," she said softly and he turned his head to face her. Santana's heart broke when she saw the new tears forming in his eyes. "Why are you so upset?"

"You said that if I'm good then I'd get more cuddles, and I haven't so you lied to me," he explained slowly.

"Zach, I said we could cuddle _if_ you were nice to Toby and you haven't been," she shook her head.

"But you hurt me first," Zach said loudly. He crossed his arms and sat on his knees, still facing Santana. She took Zach's hands and unclenched them. "You never cuddled with me before like you would with Toby."

"Okay," Santana coaxed Zach into her lap and he laid his head on her chest. "Mami is sorry for not including you and showing _how_ much I love you," she hugged him as tight as he would let her.

"Lo siento," he mumbled. "I'll be nicer."

"Pinky promise?" Santana smiled, holding out her tanned finger. He nodded and wrapped his equally tanned pinky around hers.

"I promise," Zach said with a weak smile.

"Okay, this weekend, you and I are going to get dinner and go to the park," Santana replied.

"Just me and you?" He asked. Santana nodded slowly. "Okay!" He nodded excitedly.

"You wanna go see Toby?" Santana softly wiped away the rest of the tears on Zach's cheeks. Zach nodded and moved off Santana's lap. When he was on the floor, Santana could see Lucas walking back to her with a large bottle of water and lots of loose change. He decided not to make eye contact with either of the and just handed Santana the money. "Drink up," she said to Lucas and took Zach's hand, leading him into the room where Brittany was looking after Toby.

The little blonde boy was curled up in a hospital bed. He 10 stitches on the left hand of his forehead. When they brought him in, he was still crying furiously and had to be given anaesthetics to put him to sleep so the doctors could stitch his injury up. Brittany was sitting next to him, pushing back his strawberry blonde hair, only for it to flick back onto his forehead.

Brittany looked up to meet Santana's just as tired brown eyes. She kissed the top of Toby's head before walking up to Zach and crouching down.

"I hope you have a perfectly good apolo-"

"Brittany, he didn't push Toby," Santana said quickly, Zach attaching himself to Santana's hip. Brittany immediately furrowed her at Santana.

"Sorry baby boy," the blonde leaned forward and kissed Zach's forehead before picking him up by the waist and braced him on her hip. He buried his face in Brittany's neck.

"Lo siento," he muttered into Brittany's neck. She automatically knew that he was apologizing for his behaviour over the past few weeks. "I didn't push him, I promise," he sniffled.

"I know Zach," Brittany assured as Zach yawned against her shoulder. "Bedtime," she laughed when she saw Zach's eye's drooping. Brittany walked around the hospital bed and pushed Toby over to the far end; Santana pushed up the barrier. The blonde placed Zach down on the opposite end but he immediately scooted over next to Toby. "Night night," she kissed the the forehead's of both Zach and Toby, as did Santana.

Then Brittany returned back to Santana, taking the latina into her arms. "I feel so bad," Santana confessed, burying her head into Brittany's chest. "We always blame him," she cried softly. Brittany kissed the top of her wife's head, who was now a sobbing head. "He doesn't feel loved," she took her head off Brittany's chest. "He thought I was going to hit him," she whispered.

"What? We would never hit our children," Brittany placed her hands on Santana's shoulders. "What would give him that kind of idea San?"

"Lucas was trying to give him a talk about his behaviour and... Lucas looked like he was going to hit him for, quoting _'being a little ass,'_ that's not Lucas Britt," Santana shook her head and then looked up at Brittany who was fuming red.

"I'll kick him for being a little ass," the blonde tried to get past Santana who kept stepping in front of her. Santana knew that when Brittany got angry, which was very rare, it was worse than when Snix came to visit. She would get really angry, super fast. Her face became red and Santana sometimes saw a glimpse of smoke steaming out of her ear, she's swears anyway.

"Britt," Santana placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder and tried to stop the blonde from literally busting the door down. "Let's just talk to him."

"That's all we seem to be doing with him San, talking," Brittany said angrily. Just before Santana could make sure that Brittany didn't go off at Lucas, the door slowly opened behind her and Lucas stood in the doorway with an empty bottle of water. "Can I go home? I'm kind of tired," Lucas said softly, trying not to get on either of his mother's nerves. Brittany pushed Santana out of the way, causing her to stumble back and cup her baby bump.

"You're coming with me," Brittany took Lucas by the wrist and dragged him outside. "Outside," she told herself, knowing not to shout at her son in the middle of a waiting room, no matter how private. It was dark and there was a clear sky, only the stars to be seen. Lucas went straight to the wall and leaned back against it, whereas Brittany walked a little further out into the almost empty car park. She covered her face with her hands and screamed into them. At this point Lucas was ever so slightly scared, he had never seen Brittany like this.

Lucas stared at his mother as she crouched down and continued to scream. "Momma?" Lucas took a step forward before she turned around and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I need one week where I'm happy with all of my children at the same time," she snapped. Lucas took a step back and swallowed visibly. "But no, as soon as I am, one of you have to f*ck up and I'm tired of having talks with you and your brothers," she slammed her hand against the smooth wall behind Lucas. "It doesn't seem to help you. I may have to discuss with your Mom about this no spanking rule," she hissed. "I had spankings when I was younger, it taught me discipline," she explained to him.

"I-I'm sorry," Lucas stuttered before pursing his lips together. Brittany took a step back and crouched down, burying her head back into her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm not gonna hit you," she sighed and rubbed furiously under her nose. Then she lowered herself onto her butt and looked up at Lucas. "I wouldn't ever hit you I swear."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, I was an ass to Zach," he sat down in front of her.

"Show a little respect Luke," she said quietly.

"My bad."

"But you shouldn't have done that to Zach. It scared him and it's gonna give him ideas. He looks up to you Lucas. We can't have him thinking that hitting anyone is right."

"I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I won't do it ever again."

"But seriously, what the f*ck was going through your head Luke?" She asked quickly.

"Uh, he just got on my nerves and I'm very tired right now," he explained to her. Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna talk to your Mom and then I'll bring you home," she leaned forward and kissed the side of his head. "But you like really neeed to think about what happened and make sure that it never happens again," she stood up slowly before pulling him up. He nodded quickly before following her inside of the hospital again. He sat down in the waiting room again as Brittany walked down the hall on the left and pushed the door open and stepped in Toby's hospital room.

"Hey," Santana said softly, sniffling and pushing away any remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Hi," Brittany sat down next to Santana and placed her hand on Santana's thigh comfortingly. "Um, I'm sorry for pushing you before. I was in the heat of the moment and I didn't think about what could've happened," Brittany said to Santana, completely avoiding any eye-contact. "I never would push you or hurt you. I wasn't thinking properly. You're carrying my child, I never meant to put you or Emmy in danger," she looked over at Santana who had her arms crossed over her baby bump. Brittany watched as her wife drew calming circles on top of her bump.

"I can see where Lucas got his anger from," Santana chuckled softly to herself. "That wasn't Baby Snix, that was all Pierce. I saw it in your face when you got all angry. I was scared sh*tless."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," Brittany placed her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"I don't like seeing you that way," Santana said softly to Brittany. "You didn't actually hurt him, did you?" Santana asked quickly.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's not right, not in my opinion anyway," the blonde shook her head and then kissed Santana's bare shoulder.

"Good, I don't want our children thinking hitting is okay. Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, a little bit. But I'm sick of talking to him. He'll take the idea on board and then dump it at the first given chance, it's how teenage minds work," Brittany shrugged.

"I know," Santana nodded. "But promise me that no matter how much our children get on our nerves, we'll never spank or hit them. I mean I know we said we wouldn't when Lucas was one but I think after today, we need to renew that promise," Santana turned her head and made eye-contact with Brittany.

"I promise, I'm never going to lay a hand on any of our boys, or Emily," the blonde placed her spread out hand onto Santana's baby bump. Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips to Brittany's, they perfectly moulded together. "I'm so so so so sorry," Brittany parted their lips and let out a shaky breath.

"You get worse than Snix when you get angry. It's your angry alter-ego, Brix," Santana chuckled. "There's nothing you can do to stop Brix. Baby, you need to just take a breath next time and let Brittany take over Brix," Santana stroked Brittany's cheek with the back of her hand. "I've learned how to control Snix, now I will help you control Brix," she walked her fingers along Brittany's thigh and linked there pinkies. "You managed to pull yourself out of that mindset before hurting anyone properly, that's a good start."

"But I shouldn't want to hurt people."

"You didn't want to hurt anyone, you felt the need to hurt someone for someone else you love. That's how Snix works," Santana squeezed Brittany's hand.

"But I shouldn't feel the need to hurt my own son," Brittany shook her head. Santana closed her eyes and sighed.

"Can I tell you something Britt?"

"Yeah."

"When I saw you cradling Toby and he was bleeding, the first thing I though of was Zach. I was convinced he'd pushed Toby. I wanted to give him a spanking, I was seriously considering it," Santana admitted.

"Are we bad parents?"

"No, we're not, we're amazing parents," Santana assured Brittany. "When we get home tomorrow, we're all gonna have a long talk about everything that's happened today. Right now, I am so so so tired," the latina yawned.

"Okay," Brittany kissed the side of Santana's head. She stood up and started arranging chairs on the other side to make a make-shift bed. She took the pillow with all the blood on it and ripped of the case for a pillow and used the two blankets to create a duvet. "Ta-da!" Brittany beamed. Santana laughed and stood up. "I'm going to drop Lucas home and probably fall asleep there myself," she engulfed Santana in a hug.

"Thank you," Santana laughed, resting her head on Brittany's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Brittany replied.

* * *

 ** _8th July (20 weeks along)_**

 ** _Two weeks later..._**

It had been two weeks since the huge outburst in the hospital. Slowly, every one began to accept what had happened, talk about it a lot and everything had just seemed to have settled down.

Lucas was in his room, the only other person home was Santana. Toby, Zach and Brittany had gone out to the park with some of the boy's friends. Lucas was strumming on his guitar. Since he had been put on punishment for what had happened, everything electronic had been put on hold until the next day, he had taken to sitting on his bed, strumming his guitar.

"Sky!" Santana screamed and Lucas immediately jumped to his feet, placing his guitar down slowly. Quickly, he made his way to Santana's room and was startled by the crying mess she had become. "My ring doesn't fit, my wedding ring won't fit on my finger."

"Why did you take it off?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Santana.

"The circulation in my finger was being cut off so I took it off and now I can't get it back on," she wailed, tossing the ring to Lucas who caught it. He walked over to the edge of the bed carefully and sat down.

"Um, put it on your chain," Lucas said, referring to the rose-gold chain around her neck. The kids had got it for mothers day. It was a rose-gold, heart-shaped plate with all their names on it. He leaned forward and unclipped the necklace. Slowly, he slipped the ring onto the chain and then clipped it around her neck again. "There, you're still wearing it and your not cutting off the circulation in your fingers," he smiled.

"Thank you," Santana replied weakly.

"Is that all?" He asked softly. Santana stuck out her bottom lip and nodded slowly. "Okay," he trailed. "Call me if you need anything," he stood up slowly, followed by Santana. He rolled his eyes because he knew that his Mother probably wanted to do something with him. "What do you want to do Mom?"

"Can we sing?" She asked shyly.

"Okay," he took her hand and brought her into the living room. He sat down on the piano seat as Santana sat behind him on the sofa. "Mami, have you been listening to One Direction again?" He turned his head to meet her eyes. She nodded her head slowly. Whenever she started to listen to a band, or in this case re-listen, she made sure she knew every piano melody to every song. "Okay..." He inwardly sighed and started to play the melody on the sheet music in front of him.

 _Lucas:_

 _Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like_  
 _We could go out any day, any night_  
 _Baby I'll take you there, take you there_  
 _Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

 _Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how to turn your love on_  
 _You can get, get anything that you want_  
 _Baby just shout it out, shout it out_  
 _Baby just shout it out, yeah_

 _Santana:_

 _And if you,_  
 _You want me too_  
 _Let's make a m-_

Santana was cut off her little dance party by the doorbell ringing. Lucas stopped playing the piano and swivelled around on the seat, facing the door now. The Latina stood up and opened the door only to be met by the dark eyes of Kyle.

"Hey Kyle," she said quickly. He looked pale and there were bags under his eyes. "Are you okay?" She looked at the bruise on his cheek as he shook his head. He stumbled forward into Santana's arms who caught him from falling over.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm really nervous about releasing this chapter, I've put if off all week.**_

 _ **Well, that got deep. I feel good about that chapter.**_

 _ **Everything in this chapter was basically my own opinion on punishment I guess, I don't mind what you want to call it. It's quite serious and I know different people have different views on it.**_

 _ **Anyway, that happened. Zach expressed his feelings about everything and Lucas got violent about it.**_

 _ **Brittany became 'Brix' and lost it completely.**_

 _ **Santana and Brittany discussed the events as to what happened and San promised to help Brittany control Brix.**_

 _ **Santana and Kyle had a cute moment and Kyle turned up at their door.**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 ** _I'll update after we get 4 more reviews!_**

 ** _Please read my fanfic, OLD FRIENDS, and leave a review there!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Hey Kyle," she said quickly. He looked pale and there were bags under his eyes. "Are you okay?" She looked at the bruise on his cheek as he shook his head. He stumbled forward into Santana's arms who caught him from falling over._

"Kyle!" Lucas shouted from behind. He quickly ran over to the doorway to help Santana lift him. He knew that with Santana being so pregnant, she couldn't lift him. Slowly, he lowered the boy to the ground. The blonde was passed out on the floor.

" _Please,_ " Kyle whimpered in his unconscious state. " _No,"_ he swivelled around a little bit. " _Don't hit me,_ " he whispered. Lucas looked up at Santana.

"Let's get him into bed," Santana said quietly. The brunette nodded quickly and helped Santana stand Kyle up. Lucas wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist while Santana took his arm and placed it around her neck. They brought him into Lucas' room and laid him onto the bed. Santana saw the brown stain of mud on his jeans, at least she hoped it was mud. "Can you get him something to change into sweetie?" The latina asked softly.

While Lucas was grabbing a t-shirt and sweats for Kyle, Santana slowly undressed him so he could change. She feared what was under his shirt. From what she could see on his face, she could only imagine what was underneath. Halfway up his stomach, Santana froze. There were purple and green bruises, in shapes of fingerprints and hands. She swallowed visibly and continued to pull the shirt up over his head and threw it to the ground.

"Mami," Lucas said shakily, turning around to face Kyle. "He didn't just walk into a pole, did he? He didn't trip over and hit his head on his table?" Santana could see tears forming in his eyes. She took and step forward and hugged him around the neck. Lucas cried into her chest.

"He's gonna stay here. We'll look after him," Santana kissed the top of his head. "Pass me those sweats," she said softly, pointing at the navy sweatpants on the desk. Lucas gave her the clothes and the latina slipped on the long sleeve t-shirt that he got from the ' _Fall Out Boy'_ concert and then slowly stripped Kyle of his trousers to replace them.

"It was his Dad," Lucas managed to say to Santana, who was covering Kyle with the duvet. "His Mom has been in Iowa for four weeks, those bruises look new," Lucas told Santana.

"We'll talk to him when he wakes up Sky. It's definitely been more than four weeks, there are some faded ones too," Santana muttered. "Where's his sister? If she's at his house, she's not safe either."

"Kyle said she was with their Mom," Lucas told her. Santana nodded.

"Okay, let's leave him sleep," Santana reached over and took Lucas' hand. "He'll be awake soon Sky," she said as Lucas stepped next to her. As Kyle stirred in his sleep, Lucas leaned down and kiss him on the cheek quickly before following Santana out of the room. Santana sat down on the sofa and held her head in her hands. Lucas walked over slowly and sat down next to Santana. The latina sighed and rested her chin on her fists. "C'mere," Santana said quietly and patted a spot next to her for Lucas to sit. "You okay?" Santana asked, pushing a curl of hair behind his ear.

"I can't believe he didn't say anything," he replied, leaning his head onto Santana's shoulder.

"He's probably scared Sky," Santana turned her head and kissed the crown of Lucas' head. She used her finger to move his curls around. She could hear him crying softly so she took his head and laid it in her lap. The boy started to cry loudly. "Let it all out buddy," Santana leaned down and kiss his cheek. He continued to rest his head on Santana's lap for a few minutes, still crying loudly.

Suddenly, Lucas violently wiped away all the tears on his cheeks and sat back up. Santana turned her head and pressed a lingering kiss to Lucas' temple. The brunette boy slowly moved his arms to hug around Santana's swollen stomach. Santana moved to be closer. She knew that he needed skin to skin contact when Lucas lifted her shirt up and kissed the side of her tanned stomach. She ran her fingers through the his silky locks.

"You need a hair cut mijo," she chuckled. She was always surprised by the amount of hair Lucas had. It was always thick and curly, although Brittany nor Artie had overwhelmingly curly or thick hair. "Sometimes I think I slipped in some Lopez genes with all that hair you've got," Santana laughed, trying to lighten the subject.

"She's kicking," Lucas mumbled, sitting back up. For a second he forgot what had just happened and smiled at Santana.

"You felt that?" Santana returned the large smile. Lucas smiled without his teeth and nodded quickly. "You're Mom's gonna be upset," Santana 'booped' him on the nose.

"I have the magic touch," Lucas shrugged. He wiggled his fingers to pretend they were magical.

"I know, I think you got it from me," she pushed the fringe out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Seriously though, you have some serious making up to do with your Mom because of this," Santana stated in a more serious tone. Lucas nodded quickly. "Would you mind taking a nap with me? I'm a little tired," Santana yawned and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're always tired," he whined.

"I'm also pregnant," Santana replied with a stern face. Lucas rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. He held his arm out to help her stand up, which he found to me more of a task than usual. Santana walked down the hall first, followed by Lucas. The boy slowly opened his bedroom door to see that Kyle was still sound asleep. His arm was hanging off the bed and his drool was all over Lucas' pillow. He slowly closed the door again and then continued to walk down the hallway and into his Mothers' bedroom.

"What do you want to watch?" Lucas asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned to look at the shelves of movies and TV shows. "I'm not tired," she shrugged, turning his head over his shoulder.

"I don't mind, just not a superhero movie," Santana told her son. Lucas rolled his eyes and placed back the Iron Man movie he had in his hands. "Why do we even have those?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, Zach put them there when he wanted to spend time with you," Lucas said quietly. "He sneaked into your room, stole your Mamma Mia movie and put an Iron Man movie here so he could find a movie to watch with you," he rambled on. Santana laid her head on the pillow and laughed softly. "What about..."

"Ooh, is Grease there, we can watch Grease, you've never seen Grease," Santana said excitedly, sitting up quickly. Lucas shook his head and pulled out the movie. "Awesome," she breathed, smiling.

Lucas turned around and slid the movie into the DVD player. Then, he climbed onto the bed and sat up straight next to Santana. The latina laid back onto the pillows, yawning. As the movie began to play, her eyes began to droop. She tried to point out who everyone was and explain what was happening, but her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

"You need a haircut mijo..." she mumbled slowly.

* * *

 _21st July 2013_

 _"Lucas," Santana said sternly to the toddler. Lucas was standing behind the arm chair where Santana couldn't see him properly, just the curls of hair on top of his head. "Mijo," she fell forward onto her stomach to look over the arm chair just as he ran to the other sofa. "Sky, you need a haircut."_

 _"No, no hair!" He said loudly, shaking his head. Santana sighed and trapped him in the corner, chuckling to herself. He softly hit the front of her legs. "Mami!" He screamed. Lucas ducked his head down to barge into her legs, but his hair got into his face. He shook his head and violently fluffed around his hair, causing an even bigger mess._

 _"C'mere yah little rascal," Santana picked him up swiftly._

 _"Mami," Lucas prodded his fingers into her face. "Luke, hair!" He took a lock of his own hair and brushed it against her cheek._

 _"We're gonna chop it all off," Santana made a snipping action with her fingers. His eyes widened and he shook his head again. "Yep, you have way too much hair."_

* * *

"Mami," Lucas whispered softly.

"Oh, Mami..." Santana turned on her side and smiled.

* * *

 _1st November 2014_

 _"'Buela!" Lucas screamed as Sonya and Toni Lopez walked through the doorway of the Pierce-Lopez household. The three year old hugged the leg of Sonya's leg. She happily lifted him up into her arms._

 _"Oh my God, you've grown so much nieto," she smiled as Lucas wrapped his arms around her neck. "We never get to see him!" She scolded Santana as she walked in the room._

 _"Hey Mom, I love you too," Santana said sarcastically. "Hey Papi," Santana hugged her Dad as he cooed over Lucas. She couldn't believe that over three years ago he couldn't stand the thought of Lucas being his grandson, and now he loved nothing more._

 _"When are you giving me another one of these cutie-pies that I love so much Santanita? You're not getting any younger," Sonya walked over to the sofa, talking to Lucas softly._

 _"Ma! I'm barely twenty, not the time!"_

 _"Oh, but I want more Grandbabies!"_

 _"Mami..."_

* * *

"Mami, do you want anything?" Lucas asked softly.

"Walk Lukey."

* * *

 _12th July 2012_

 _"Sanny!" Brittany screamed from the living room. "Santana!" The Latina turned off the oven and ran to Brittany's side. Tears sprung to her eyes when she saw that her son was standing on both feet, lightly gripping the sofa._

 _"Oh my God..." Santana crouched down a little bit._

 _"C'mon Lukey," Brittany said softly, smiling. The brunette behind her pulled her phone out and began to record. Lucas bopped up and down, laughing. "He's teasing us," the blonde laughed._

 _Lucas lifted a leg and put it out in front of him, laughing even more when he put it back. "C'mon mijo. Puedes hacerlo," Santana whispered softly to herself. She rubbed up and down Brittany's back as she bounced up and down with Lucas._

 _Finally, Lucas put his left foot in front of his right and let go of the sofa. Slowly, he took another two steps closer towards Brittany. He balled his fists up to his face as it turned a shade of red. He walked into Brittany's arms and squealed when she stood up quickly and cheered. "Te amo mijo," Santana giggled, kissing him on the cheek._

* * *

"Mami, she's kicking like mad, how aren't you awake?"

"Baby..." Santana mumbled against the pillow.

* * *

 _17th September 2018_

 _"Lucas," Santana called from the end of the hallway. "Mijo, we need to talk to you," she walked back to the sofa where Brittany was sitting with a large, baggy sweatshirt. She sat down and leaned down to kiss Brittany's 18 week swollen stomach._

 _The seven year old walked out of his room in his newly bought Batman costume. He ripped off the mask and ran down the hall. "C'mere," Santana said softly, pursing her lips. The boy walked over to her and looked down into her eyes. "Sit," she patted her lap. Lucas sat down on her lap cautiously._

 _"Am I in trouble? I swear, next time I won't drag Tubbington," Lucas said seriously with wide eyes._

 _"No, its something else," Brittany sat up slowly. She looked at Santana, silently asking her to start the conversation._

 _"Well, Lucas, you know how Ollie has a little sister, Frankie, and Aunt Kaylee h-"_

 _"She had a huge stomach!" He said with a large smile. Santana nodded quickly._

 _"Well, Momma and I are going to have a baby," Santana explained softly. "The baby is in Momma's stomach," she looked back at Brittany who had already pulled off the sweatshirt. Her baby bump was now visible._

 _"But its too small to be a baby," Lucas fiddled around with the hearing aid in his ear to which Santana took his hand and settled it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down to Brittany's stomach._

 _"The baby has to do a lot of growing Lukey," Brittany spoke up. "You probably won't meet him for a few months."_

 _"Its a boy?" Lucas asked excitedly. Brittany laughed and nodded her head._

 _"C'mere," the blonde reached her arms out for Lucas to crawl into her arms. "Do you understand what's happening Lucas?"_

 _"Yeah, there's a baby in there," Lucas pointed his index finger at Brittany's bump. "I won't meet him for a few months. I'm going to be a big brother," Lucas smiled. Both Santana and Brittany smiled and nodded. "Wait, I know who he is, but does he know who I am?"_

 _"Well, you could talk to him," Santana told him softly. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Look," Santana leaned forward and lifted Brittany's shirt up to reveal Brittany's bare stomach. He cuddled into the side of Brittany, burying his head in her neck._

 _"C'mere," the blonde moved Lucas so that he was facing her. Lucas straddled her legs and looked up and down her body. He went to place his hand on her stomach but then retracted quickly after a sudden thought._

 _"It's not gonna be the same, is it? 'Cuz its not gonna be you, me and Mami," Lucas mumbled, playing with the hem of Brittany's collar. "I'm not gonna get no more cuddles," he sat back slightly._

 _"Oh, my sweet baby boy," Brittany cooed. She brought him into a tight embrace and Lucas returned the hug. "Nothing is gonna change," she kissed the side of his head as Santana rubbed the small of his back. "We love you so much and cuddles will never stop, we'll just have one more person to cuddle with," Brittany reassured him._

 _"Sky, we thought you'd like this because you'd have someone else to play with," Santana scooted forward and kissed the back of his head. He removed his head from under Brittany's neck and sniffled. "Te amo mijo," Santana played with the hair on the top of his head. She looked over his shoulder and could see tears forming in her eyes and then pull down her t-shirt._

 _"Why can't it just be us?" Lucas roughly wiped his face of tears. "I have friends, I don't need anyone else to play with," he explained to his mothers._

 _"Sky, sit back," Santana outstretched her arms and Lucas lay back onto her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair. "You can ask us anything right now. You can sit here and think. Either one is fine," she squeezed him tighter around the stomach. She watched how Brittany softly wiped tears from her cheek so Lucas didn't think she was sad._

 _Lucas sat in silence for about ten minutes. He looked around the room absent-mindedly, nervously tapping his hand on Santana's thigh. Santana raised her eyebrows to Brittany who just shrugged in return. The latina ran her fingers through his curls to try and straighten them out._

 _"A baby is really small, isn't it?" Lucas asked out of the blue. Santana and Brittany both perked their heads up. The small boy displayed with his two hands the length he thought the baby was._

 _"Well, right now the baby is this size," Santana took his arms and made the distance between them smaller. His eyebrow furrowed. "Look," she pulled out a picture of the last ultrasound they went to and then a picture of him on the day he was born. "That was you when you were born. You slept for ages," she chuckled. "And this is your little brother."_

 _"But he's really, really small," Lucas whispered._

 _"You know, when you were born, you were a lot smaller than you were suppose to be," the latina wrapped her arms around his stomach as he held the two pictures. "You were really small when you were in Momma's stomach. Even smaller than him."_

 _The young boy sat for another few minutes, looking between the two pictures in front of him. "So, I'll have another friend to play with?" He turned his head to face Santana. The brunette nodded quickly. "Then... I guess I'd better clear a space in my room for him to play. 'Cuz you always say, if you love someone you'd do anything for them," he shrugged. He then looked at Brittany who had tears in her eyes. "Wait," he lifted his index finger and ran down the hall to his room._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah, just hormones sneaking up on me again," Brittany let out a watery chuckle._

 _"Here," Lucas put a stuffed duck on Santana's lap. "Its the duck I won at the fair. His name is Zach. I want him to have it," he smiled weakly. "I already have Teddy, so he can have Zach," he then put the two pictures next to each other on the sofa. Hesitantly, he took back the ultrasound picture and looked at Brittany._

 _"Keep it," the blonde kissed him on the crown of his head._

 _"Wait, I didn't hurt his feelings, did I? 'Cuz I said that mean stuff?" He asked, worriedly._

 _"No, no, no baby," Santana lifted him back onto the sofa and he crawled into Brittany's lap. He whispered something into Brittany's ear and she nodded in response. She lifted her shirt, with Santana keeping an eye on them, and Lucas leaned down to kiss her swollen stomach. That was the first time Brittany felt the tiny flutters of movement from one Zachary Pierce-Lopez._

* * *

"Mami, Kyle's awake," Lucas said a little louder than he had before. She stirred in her sleep with a smile.

"What time is it?" Santana whined, slowly opening her eyes.

"It's about six," he informed his mother.

"Okay, is your Mom home?"

"She came home, and then she brought Zach and Toby to the park," Lucas smiled. "What were you dreaming about? You kept saying stuff and smiling."

"You," Santana stuck her tongue out at her son. "C'mon," Lucas reached his hand out to help Santana stand up slowly. "Did he say anything?"

"Just that he doesn't want to talk about it," Lucas shrugged, holding the door open to the latina. She nodded and walked down to Lucas' room. When she entered his room, all she could see was Kyle sitting with his legs crossed on Lucas' bed.

"Hey," Santana sat down at the edge of Lucas' bed. The blonde boy looked up to meet her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Kyle shrugged in response. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," Kyle shook his head quickly. "Thanks."

"Okay, that's fine," she softly rubbing up and down his thigh, slowly so that he didn't flinch at her. "We're having dinner in about an hour, is pizza okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Mis-"

"Call me Santana, I've told you so many times," Santana chuckled.

* * *

 ** _2AM_**

Santana woke up when she heard the toilet flush and the door softly close. Brittany had her arm loosely around her swollen stomach; she didn't want to let go since she felt the kicks of her daughter for the first time. The latina snuck out from under Brittany's arm. She slipped on one of Brittany's baggy hoodies and stepped out into the hallway. Slowly, she walked down into the kitchen where she could hear faint sobs.

"Kyle?" She said softly when she saw the blonde sitting on the floor of the kitchen, crying into his knees. He lifted his head up and quickly scooted back away from her. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you buddy," she said cautiously, lowering herself to the floor. "Do you wanna talk?" He shook his head. "D'you wanna hug?" He nodded and scooted forward. Santana wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he sobbed softly into her shoulder. "Sh," she rubbed up and down his back.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well...**_

 _ **You got some Kyle angst... Along with some cute dream-sequences.**_

 _ **I liked this chapter!**_

 _ **We'll find out more about Kyle next chapter but I think everyone knows what's happened with him.**_

 _ **And I will probably continue to include more scenarios where Lucas is growing up.**_

 _ **Yeah, I don't have much to say XD**_

 _ **What did you guys think?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I will update after we get 4 reviews!**_

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The next morning...**_

"Mm, good morning," Brittany smiled as she watched Santana's eyes flutter open. "You look tired baby," the blonde said lowly. Santana closed her eyes and scooted forward, tucking her head underneath Brittany's chin. "I felt you tossing and turning all night. Did you sleep at all?" Brittany asked, running her fingers through Santana's chocolate locks.

"I'm okay," Santana kissed up Brittany's neck. "Kyle was up last night for a while," the latina told Brittany.

"I know. I heard you get up," the blonde ran her index finger down Santana's tanned arm. She lifted up Santana's tank top and rubbed her back, leaving Santana's bump to be out and proud. "Do you wanna sleep for a little longer?" Brittany cupped her wife's face and moved her out from under her chin. Santana shook her head. "Okay, I'll make breakfast. What does my little girl want for breakfast today?" Brittany leaned down to kiss Santana's bump. She felt a few nudges against her hands that were on Santana's belly around her belly button. "My little girl is hungry."

"Emmy wants an everything that can be fried on a pan and that's suitable for breakfast."

"Do eggs count? 'Cuz breakfast confuses me, like do you eat them for break-"

"Yes Britt, we want eggs too," Santana smiled. She took her head out from under Brittany's chin. The blonde leaned down and kissed her wife on the lips. "Morning breath," she chuckled, patting Brittany on the arm. "Brush your teeth babe," she called as Brittany pushed the bathroom door open. The latina swung her legs over the edge of the bed and checked her phone that had been buzzing all night. They were all texts from her parents reminding her that they'd be coming the next day. She rolled her eyes at the small schedule her Mom had sent her. "Jesus Christ..." the brunette rubbed her eyes harshly when she saw that it was only eight in the morning.

Santana stood up slowly and threw on the first pair of black leggings she found on the end of the bed and then threw on Brittany's oversized Julliard jumper and walked out to the kitchen. She immediately smelt all of the foods that Brittany had been cooking and sighed in pleasure. "Mami!" Her head snapped over to where Toby was jumping up and down on the sofa. "Momma's making a _huge_ breakfast for us!" Santana exaggerated a gasp, much to Toby's amusement. She leaned forward and grabbed her son as he jumped up. She made sure Toby was in a comfortable position before walking to the breakfast bar and setting Toby on it. The latina hopped onto the bar stool and swivelled around, watching Brittany cook the breakfast.

Brittany leaned over and pressed down on the intercom and called for the rest of the boys to come to the kitchen and they all followed in suit. Santana watched as her boys walked into the kitchen and kissed both her and Brittany on the cheek. Just as Brittany was plating up the different foods, Kyle walked down the hall. He had one of Lucas' long sleeved jumpers on and a pair of red sweats. He smiled at Santana and then kissed her on the cheek. She had always treated Kyle like family and visa-versa and over the years Kyle had grown to know Santana and Brittany as 'Aunts' rather than 'the mothers of my best friend'. "Are you okay?" The brunette asked, sliding off the stool.

"Uh, yeah," Kyle smiled weakly. He shrugged and then walked to the dining table where Brittany was putting all the food on the plates. Santana caught on that Kyle probably wouldn't be talking too much. She sat at the head of the table, opposite Brittany. Kyle was hesitant to take Brittany's hand but she reassured him it was fine. They said a prayer in unison, as they did whenever they'd have a meal together.

"Dig in," Brittany beamed around the table. She watched carefully as Toby pulled way too much onto his plate, Zach stole his food. Then her eyes fell upon Kyle who was picking around the small amount of food on his plate. "You don't have to eat what you don't want Kyle," the blonde said softly. Kyle smiled as he spread Nutella over a piece of toast and bit into it.

* * *

"Mom, can Kyle and I go to the park?" Lucas walked out of his room in a baggy, black Ralph Lauren sweatshirt, grey skinny jeans and a navy baseball cap turned backwards on his head, letting his curls peak through the front of the cap. He grabbed an apple from the bowl in on the kitchen counter top.

"Wash that apple mijo," Santana said whilst wiping down the counter tops. She had yet to shower and was still dressed in the leggings and jumper from before, her hair tied in a messy bun. She heard Kyle walk into the room and spun around on her heels. "Can we talk? All of us?" The latina leaned back on the counter. Santana looked over his choice of Lucas' outfits. A pair of dark denim jeans, white polo shirt and combat boots. He covered his head with a black 'NY' snapback.

Lucas looked at Kyle and smiled weakly.

"Only if you're comfortable with talking Kyle," Santana made sure that Kyle was comfortable before she jumped into the topic. She watched as Kyle took a deep breath.

Lucas looked at Kyle and rubbed his shoulder. The blonde looked at Lucas as they had a silent conversation. Santana glanced between the two boys, trying to figure out what they were saying. She gave up and turned her attention to Brittany who walked into the room. Brittany was downstairs in her dance studio teaching a student from Santana's school, Anna, because she couldn't afford to pay for lessons at the studio. "Hey," the blonde kissed Santana on the cheek. "Anna just left," she told her wife.

"Okay baby, is she doing good?" Santana asked, massaging Brittany's back, knowing her wife was stiff from dancing. She knew that Brittany needed to slowly come down and needed a hot bath to relax, but she couldn't because she had to go to work soon, so Santana knew she needed to throw in as many massages and rub downs as possible.

"She's talented and she picks up so quickly, I might give her lessons at the studio for free," Brittany smiled. Santana looked over Britt's shoulder and gestured for Kyle and Lucas to go into the living room.

"That's awesome B, is she really that good?" Santana asked with a smile. The blonde nodded back. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"I don't have to leave for another hour or so," Brittany said, turning around so Santana could massage the bottom of her back. The latina held Brittany from behind, pressing her bump into Brittany's back. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's stomach and drew circles onto it. "Are we gonna talk to Kyle?" The blonde asked, placing her hands on Santana's. Santana placed her chin on her wife's shoulder and then kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I was getting to that. He seems to be a little bit more comfortable with talking," Santana said with a weak smile. "I think I know what's been happening, but I just want him to talk about it. I think, personally, he'll feel better if he talks about it."

"But, we also can't pressure him into talking about anything. Don't push him baby," Brittany caressed Santana's tanned hands. She could feel Santana pushing her baby bump into her back and felt small nudges against her back. "C'mon," the blonde squeezed Santana's hand. Santana slipped her hand into Brittany's and walked with her into the living room where Lucas and Kyle were sitting and chatting.

Brittany immediately noticed how jumpy Kyle was. He practically jumped off the sofa when Brittany closed the kitchen door slowly and quietly. She also noticed how many time Kyle would blink in a minute. Santana sat down on the sofa opposite Kyle and Lucas; Brittany sat next to her and rubbed the bottom of her back.

"Kyle, I want to know, that's if you're ready, what happened? And why did you come to us?" Santana asked slowly as Brittany tugged up Santana's jumper and trailed her pale finger across her wife's tanned back. Lucas looked at Kyle as the blonde looked at Brittany and Santana. "You can take as much time as you want sweetie," the four of them sat in silence for a little bit, it was a comfortable silence, as Kyle thought about how he was to phrase what he had to say.

"My Dad, he um, he's a drunk," Kyle clasped his sweaty palms together and sighed shakily. "He doesn't get home until three or four in the morning. And he gets angry at me and my mom," he took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "And I know it's coming, but I'm always scared," he rubbed his cheeks roughly.

"Wh-what about your sister?" Brittany asked, with a lump in her throat. She took her hand off Santana's back sat forward. The blonde took her wife's hand and trailed her thumb against her tanned knuckles.

"Um, my Mom takes the hits for her. She always takes Isabella with her when she goes away, I always make her," Kyle said everything at a slow pace and quietly. "My brother moved Brooklyn just before it started happening."

"Kyle, you're welcome to stay as long as you need, or want," Brittany leaned over and squeezed his hands. Kyle was surprised at first and flinched, but then he relaxed after he realised who it was holding his hands. "I don't know about a permanent basis but for now you can stay. Does your Dad know that you're here?"

"He knows I'm gone because he keeps texting me," Kyle growls lowly. "But he doesn't know where I am. He's left messages threatening that if I don't come back that..." he cut himself off when he felt tears pricking his eyes.

"Don't say anything," Brittany crouched down and smiled weakly. "Thank you for telling us though, it was really brave of you."

"Regarding going to the park, I think you should just stay inside for now, we'll go out for dinner and go to the park later," Santana said, moving forward and holding Brittany's shoulders. The blonde turned around and nodded at her. "I'll get you guys some ice cream and you can hang out in the backyard?" The tanned woman asked. Kyle looked at Lucas for approval and he nodded.

"Uh, thank you for having me," Kyle stood up and then helped Brittany stand up. Suddenly, he hugged Brittany around the waist. She hugged him back.

"It's absolutely no problem at all."

* * *

 _ **8PM**_

"When are our parents getting in?" Brittany asked as Santana laid down on the bed and curled into Brittany's side.

"Um, their taxi should be here in about 15 minutes," she replied, looking at her phone for the time.

After talking to Kyle about what was happening, Santana asked him if she could call his mother. He gave approval, and she talked to her for a while. Kyle's mother, Jessica, said she'd be back that weekend and take Kyle to his grandmothers with her.

"Today's been a hell of a day," Brittany said, running her finger up and down Santana's arm. "How do you feel? You didn't eat much dinner when we went out," she cupped Santana's face and made sure to look into her brown eyes.

"I wasn't hungry," Santana shrugged.

"You hungry now?"

"Yeah, can I have a piece of cake?" Santana asked, smiling sweetly. Brittany rolled her eyes, getting up off the bed.

She walked out into the kitchen and passed Lucas where he was sitting on the sofa with Kyle, they were laughing at the screen. She prepared a plate of vanilla flavoured cake and ice cream.

"Hey, can I get you guys anything?" Brittany asked, popping her head out of the kitchen door. Both Kyle and Lucas shook their heads. She took the plate down to Santana and placed in her lap.

"This is why I love you," Santana exclaimed. She pulled Brittany down by her shirt and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too," Brittany chuckled. "Eat," she stabbed a piece of cake and placed it into Santana's mouth.

"How do you feel about today?" Santana asked, eating her cake slowly.

"It was certainly overwhelming," Brittany sighed. "I just don't understand why anyone would do that to their kid, or wife. I'd never do that to you."

"I'd never do that to you either," Santana said, locking eyes with her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ready for our parents?" Brittany laughed softly.

"I don't think anyone is," just as Santana said that, they both heard a knock on the door and groaned inwardly.

"Eat up, I'll let them in," Brittany stood up from her crossed legs and kissed Santana on the cheek. She ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the door.

"Hey," Brittany was engulfed in a hug by her mother. She saw Antonio, Sonya and James standing behind her on the patio, smiling. "Oh my God, we never see you anymore," Jayne emphasised. "Lucas!" She ran into the living room to see her grandson.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Brittany and Santana decided to go out to the park, since it was so nice outside, with the family.

Kyle and Lucad had gone to the swings near the back and Toby and Zach were playing on the jungle gym. Whilst, Brittany, Santana, Jayne, Jamie, Sonya and Antonio were sitting down at a picnic table, eating.

"I remember when you first moved out here," Jamie started a story, probably one they'd all heard before. "It was the summer and Lucas had just learned to walk and I was trying to teach him football."

* * *

 _July 16th, 2012_

 _Brittany was carrying Lucas into the park. They had only moved to New York only a few days before then and the first day of moving into their apartment, Lucas had learned to walk._

 _"Ma ma," he shook his arms about and then pointed to the ground. She knew he wanted to be put down to the ground so she lowered him down and made sure he was stable before letting his body go. She looked up and saw Santana running towards them, with ice cream in her hand. "Mami," Lucas then pointed at Santana and giggled._

 _"Hey babe," Santana stepped over Lucas and kissed Brittany on the lips._

 _"Hello," Brittany laughed when Santana wiggled the ice cream cone in her face. She licked a chunk of ice cream off the cone. Seductively. Maybe a little two seductively. Santana gave her a look that said, 'if we weren't in public with our son, we'd be rolling around on the floor right now,'. "Whoops."_

 _"Ma ma," Lucas poked at Brittany's leg and she looked down at her son. He turned around and pointed at their parents coming towards them. Santana groaned inwardly. Jamie was carrying a small football. Brittany nudged Lucas weakly on the shoulder, gesturing that he go to Jamie. The little boy ran as fast as his little legs would take him without stumbling over._

 _"Hey little guy," Jamie bent down and picked Lucas up, spinning him around. "You can walk, that is awesome," Jamie held up his hand and Lucas quickly gave him a high five. Brittany took Santana's hand and walked over to Jamie and Lucas. "This little guy is going to be a football star," Lucas leaned over and knocked the football out of Jamie's hand._

 _"No, no, no," Brittany shook her head quickly. "If he plays football, he'll get hurt and then I'll have to buy all these protection things for all sorts of areas of his body, and-"_

 _"Britt, you're rambling," Santana chuckled softly. "He'll be fine Britt, he's a baby."_

 _"Relax, everything will be just fine," Jamie reassured. He put down Lucas and Brittany walked away from the inevitable fiasco that was about to happen. Santana watched as Jamie put the football down and Lucas ran straight to it. After a while, Lucas was able to grasp the ball by himself. He giggled when he threw it down and it bounced to Jamie's feet. Jamie kicked it softly to Lucas. The baby patted it with his hands before taking a step and... well, fiasco. He tripped over and fell to his face._

 _Brittany's ears perked up when she heard the familiar screams and cries from Lucas. She saw that Jamie was bouncing him up and down and Santana was checking his face for marks. "Jesus Christ," the blonde muttered, walking quickly to Lucas and Jamie. Immediately she took Lucas into her arms. "You two are on time out," she said in the most serious tone ever heard before. "You're never playing football baby boy."_

* * *

"And to this day, Brittany has watched me like a hawk whenever I'm near Lucas and has never allowed a football into her house," Jamie finished his story and picked up his Coke, taking a long slurp out of it.

"I can't blame her Jamie, you dropped Kaylee when she was a baby and Brittany always tripped over your feet when she was a baby," Jayne shook her head and whacked her husband on the arm.

"Yeah, I remember Toni almost dropped Santana when she was born," Sonya spoke up, laughing.

"Actually, I remember leaving Zach and Santana at home on Christmas Eve and I came home to them cleaning up the entire living room because Zach had found a way to pull down the Christmas tree when he was two," Brittany chuckled and Santana glared at her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked his best friend who had been swinging for a while in silence.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better after telling you what happened. But I'm still scared," Kyle told Lucas quietly. Lucas didn't say anything else, he just twisted his swing and locked eyes with Kyle.

"You're my best friend Kyle," Lucas blurted out out suddenly and Kyle furrowed his eyebrows. "If you want to talk, you can talk to me. I don't want to get all sappy and sh*t, but I love you bro," he stood up and pulled Kyle into a hug.

"Don't get all sappy and sh*t bro," Kyle chuckled.

* * *

 _ **A/N: OMG, I haven't updated this in ages! Sorry for making you wait!**_

 ** _This chapter focused a lot on Kyle._**

 ** _There was some fluff thrown in there, I couldn't make it all angsty._**

 ** _Kyle opened up about what happened, which is good._**

 ** _You guys all knew what was happening anyway._**

 ** _There was a small flashback. That was to show how protective Brittany is over her kids, and I hope that showed in how she was with Kyle as well._**

 ** _Next chapter, there will be some more Kyle and then I will include some more family moments with Toby and Zach._**

 ** _WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE FUTURE?_**

 ** _PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, 'OLD FRIENDS'!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I WILL UPDATE AFTER WE GET FOUR (4) MORE REVIEWS!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**The same day...**_

When Brittany and Santana had gotten into a deep conversation with Sonya and Jayne, Jamie took advantage of it and jogged slowly back to his car. He opened the trunk of the car and took his football from it. He went around the outline of the park, to avoid his wife and daughters, and walked towards the jungle gym.

"Grampa J!" Zach immediately squealed, hopping down from the gym. Although Zach had hung out with his grandad for ages the previous night, he was always excited to see Jamie.

"Hey Zach," Jamie fixed the baseball cap on Zach's head made sure it was shading his face. Zach and Jamie were very close. Just before Zach was born, Jamie managed to get job working on a project in New Jersey so he was a lot closer to Brittany and Santana. He was working there for five months and was around Zach a lot of the time. Although it was hard for Jayne only seeing her husband a few times, she knew he was having a good time with his family.

Zach hugged Jamie tightly. He pulled away when he saw the football in Jamie's hand. His jaw dropped and he looked around. Zach knew that his Mom would not like him playing football, because Brittany would always tell Jamie off for tempting them, but he took the chance anyways.

Jamie looked up and saw Toby waving, so he waved back. "Come down here buddy!" Jamie called, waving his hand. Toby slid down the slide and ran to his older brother. He stood just behind Zach, with his head just peering over his shoulder. "I'll teach you to play whilst your Momma isn't looking," he tossed the football to Zach and immediately got into a rally of passing the ball back and forth.

* * *

"Where's Dad?" Brittany asked, putting down her cup of coffee. She looked around the park and saw that Toby and Zach had moved off the jungle gym. "Where's To and Zach?" She swivelled around on the bench and then saw locked her eyes on Jamie. "Oh..." she sighed. Santana turned around and watched Brittany stand up and start to walk towards him.

"Britt, don't," Santana leaned forward and took Brittany's hand, trying to pull her back. "They're not going to get hurt."

"It's my Dad, of course they're gonna get hurt," Brittany managed to shake herself out of Santana's grip. Quickly, she walked towards her Dad. "Dad!"

"Run!" Jamie exclaimed. He began to run with Zach and Toby in front of him. Brittany looked around the park and managed to find a way to cut them off. She ran quickly around the park towards Jamie's car. She ran towards Toby and picked him up, bracing him on her waist. "Damn it," Jamie mumbled under his breath. The blonde shook her head and chuckled softly.

"You should just stop trying Dad," Brittany patted him on his chest before walking back to Santana. She sat Toby down on the bench next to Santana."You hungry To?" The blonde boy nodded quickly. "Zach!" She called behind her. The young latino ran towards her and then sat on the bench next to Toby. "Here," Brittany opened the rucksack and plated up two sandwiches for Toby and Zach. "Eat," she kissed Zach on the crown of his head and then lifted Toby so she could sit down with him on her lap.

"Momma," Brittany heard Lucas calling behind her. She dipped her head back. "Can I have some money to get food?" He asked. Brittany could see Kyle standing behind him. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Lucas. "Thank you."

"Don't eat to much!" Brittany shouted. "We're having dinner at six."

* * *

 ** _11PM_**

"Jayne," Jamie turned on his side under the duvet. He rubbed up and down his wife's arm. "I know you're awake."

"I'm just not tired," Jayne turned around and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" The older man asked.

"Brittany. Watching her today reminded me of when Lucas was first born. Santana wasn't at all involved in looking after the kids today."

"I think she might have an excuse Jayne. She's pregnant," Jamie reminded her. Jayne just shook her head slowly.

"Yeah, but I just remember how sad Brittany got when Santana was working and she was basically a single parent an-"

"Brittany didn't _become_ sad because of Santana, she became sad because of the stupid people in Lima."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 _ **July 29th 2011**_

 _It was Santana's first day of her summer job. She had told Brittany not to get a job, and just to let her get one._

 _Brittany was going to the bank to deposit a cheque that she had gotten for her birthday a few months previous. She was pushing a one month old Lucas in a stroller. He was stirring around in the stroller and Brittany rolled her eyes inwardly. She leaned forward and wiggled her finger in his face. Slowly, he grabbed onto the finger weakly. Immediately he calmed down and fell back asleep._

 _She walked into the bank, that was almost empty. "Hello, how may I help?" The banker asked._

 _"I just want to deposit this cheque," Brittany pulled the cheque out of her purse. The woman took her cheque and began to put it all the information._

 _"Your son is really cute," she smiled at Brittany, trying to make conversation._

 _"Thank you, he's only a month old."_

 _"Do you have an RESP?" She asked, gesturing towards Lucas. "A Registered Education Savings Plan?"_

 _"Uh, no not yet," Brittany shook her head._

 _"Would you like to set one up for him?"_

 _"I'm not eighteen yet, so I can't," she looked down at Lucas and pulled up his sock that was falling off. Then she looked back up at the banker who looked almost disgusted._

 _"Are you working?" The lady asked. Brittany knew where this was headed, and she knew that this lady was going to get too personal._

 _"Nope, I'm in High School."_

 _"Oh, right," the young banker shook her head. Brittany just smiled weakly. "Way too young to have a baby," she said under her breath. Brittany's ears perked up. She knew that she was young, but she also knew that her age didn't define how good her parenting was. She knew that she was young, hell Santana was too young to even be Lucas' legal guardian._

 _"Yeah, thanks, but I don't need your opinion..." Brittany looked for her name tag. "Penelope. Me and my girlfriend are perfectly good parents."_

 _"Wow, he doesn't even have a Dad," Penelope shook her head and continued to type into her computer. Brittany decided not to reply, but keep her thoughts to herself. They stayed in an awkward silence as the banker deposited her cheque and Brittany played around with Lucas._

 _"Thank you," Brittany said sarcastically to the banker._

* * *

"That is what made Brittany upset, those stupid people, not Santana," Jamie assure Jayne. "And she's not going to get back into that funk."

"Well, that wasn't the only reason why Brittany fell into a funk."

* * *

 ** _January 17th 2012_**

 _It had been about an hour since Brittany and Santana had brought Lucas to the hospital. Brittany was holding Lucas in her lap whilst the doctor was doing all sorts of stuff to his ear. Lucas had just started to calm down at that point. Brittany was holding him around the stomach and was rubbing the small of his back._

 _"Alright, it looks like Mr Lucas has an ear infection. I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics. Once a day for three days. You can sneak it into his bottles of milk."_

 _"What's causing the ear infection?" Brittany asked quickly._

 _"Well there's a small hole in his ear drum which has caused the ear infection. If he continues to get infections, that means that the hole is increasing which could cause deafness in the ear," the doctor explained. Brittany nodded along slowly as Santana placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders. "But hopefully this should be Lucas' first and last ear infection with these antibiotics. We're gonna keep him here overnight, you're both welcome to stay."_

 _"Thank you," Brittany smiled weakly. Doctor Blake left the room swiftly._

 _"I'll tell your parents whats happening," Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and left the room. Brittany immediately stood up and attached Lucas to her hip._

 _"Your so brave Lucas," Brittany bounced up and down. She ignored the tears in her eyes and walked over to the bag that Santana had prepared. Quickly, Brittany changed Lucas into his pyjamas and changed his diaper. "I love you baby boy," the blonde carried him to the bed in the room just as Santana came back into the room._

 _"You look tired baby," Santana sat on the end of the bed. "I brought bottles if you want me to feed him," she leaned forward and rubbed Lucas' legs._

 _"I'll just feed him, it's fine," Brittany shrugged. Santana watched as Brittany began to breastfeed Lucas._

 _"Baby, you look like you're going pass out," Santana walked her fingers up Lucas' arm. The blonde ignored her and tucked Lucas up closer to her body. She twirled her fingers throughout his brown hair._

 _Santana could see Brittany breaking down. It wasn't the first time. She had seen Brittany progressively breaking down. But she wanted to put a stop to it now._

 _Once Lucas had eaten, Santana immediately took him into her arms and laid him down in the crib. After she sang him a short lullaby, Lucas fell into a deep sleep. "Britt," Santana took Brittany's hand. "Come with me for a second," she opened the door and stepped outside with Brittany. She pulled the door closed, with only a small crack left open to hear Lucas. "What's wrong baby?"_

 _"Our son is in hospital, what do you think is wrong?" Brittany snapped. "We've just been told that he could go half deaf."_

 _"I know Britt, but you're blocking me out, you have been for a while."_

 _"No, I haven't. I'm just sad and really really tired," Brittany denied Santana, shaking her head._

 _"Please just talk to me Britt," Santana held Brittany's shoulders as the blonde began to cry. "Hey what's wrong?" She looked around and saw that there were no seats really close to them so she sat down on the floor, and then coaxed Brittany down to the floor._

 _"People are so mean San," Brittany leaned forward and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "They're mean about Lucas, about me and about you. I hate it," the blonde nuzzled her face into Santana's neck. The latina pulled Brittany's hair out of the pony tail and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Everyone Santana, everyone."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me baby girl?" Santana asked quietly, kissing her on the side of the head. The blonde shrugged against Santana's body. Santana rubbed Brittany's back comfortingly and then let her hands rest at the small of her back. "I love you Britt. Even if Lucas does lose some of his hearing, we're still gonna love him, right?" Brittany nodded. "And we're going to get through this together and we're going to talk to each other," she pushed Brittany up a little bit and held out her pinky. Immediately, Brittany wrapped her pinky around Santana's._

 _"Can we sleep with Lucas tonight?"_

 _"Yeah, lets sleep with him tonight."_

* * *

"That is exactly why Brittany fell into that funk. Lucas continued to get ear infections and went half deaf in one ear, that is what upset Brittany, and that is not happening to her now," Jamie sighed.

"I know, but I'm just worried about her Jamie," Jayne shrugged. "Remember when she first moved to New York and she was looking after Lucas by herself."

* * *

 _ **November 1st 2012**_

 _"Momma," Lucas poked Brittany on the cheek. She stirred around on her bed. She saw that Santana was gone and groaned internally. "Momma," Lucas smiled. "Luke eat!" He pushed himself up onto his feet. Then he jumped up and straddled Brittany's stomach._

 _"C'mon," Brittany lifted him up and then stood up. She checked her phone and saw a message from Santana:_

 _ **'My boss called me in early, there was a shortage of staff for the early diner shift, sorry babe, love you xx.'**_

 _She locked her phone and slipped it into her hoodie pocket. "What do you want to eat?" The blonde asked softly._

 _"Luke eat cereal," Lucas replied, completely mispronouncing 'cereal'. Brittany sat Lucas in the high chair and kissed him on the head. The eighteen year old walked to the cupboards and exhaled loudly. She wanted Santana to be home more to help her look after Lucas because sometimes she felt like a single parent. Quickly, she reached for the cereal in the cupboard and poured a small bowl of cereal for Lucas._

 _"Here," Brittany placed the bowl in front of him and then poured some milk into it. "Eat up Luke."_

 ** _11AM_**

 _"Bath time baby boy," Brittany walked into the living room where Lucas was playing with some toy cars. Immediately, Lucas stood up and ran over to Brittany. He took Brittany's hand as she lead him into the bathroom. She quickly undressed him and lifted him into the warm bath._

 _"Ducky," Lucas reached for the rubber duck on the corner of the bath. Brittany grabbed it and handed it to Lucas._

 _"What's that in Spanish?" Brittany asked Lucas. Santana was teaching him Spanish, so at every opportunity, Brittany would ask him to translate the simple things into Spanish._

 _"Pato," he squealed, splashing around in the bath._

 _"High five," the blonde held up her hand and Lucas gave her a very wet high-five._

 ** _2PM_**

 _Brittany buttoned up Lucas' little jacket. Washing him was a struggle, and then brushing his wet hair was even more of a struggle. "We're going to go see Mami," she told him and then grabbed his little, black converse, that matched hers. She slipped them on his feet and ran around the house to make sure she had everything._

 _"Mami," Lucas jumped up and down as Brittany returned to the room._

 _"Yeah, lets go," she picked him up and opened the door._

 ** _2:15_**

 _"Hey," Brittany sat on one of the bar stools in the diner Santana worked in. The latina turned around from behind the bar._

 _"Hey baby, give me a few minutes to get changed," Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany on the lips and then Lucas on the head. She ran through the door behind her and a few minutes later she returned with her normal clothes on._

 _"Mami," Lucas stood up on Brittany's thighs and Santana lifted him into her arms. The brunette got into a deep conversation with Lucas, and Brittany watched offside. She didn't like how Santana would only do the fun stuff with Lucas, and almost none of the looking after him._

* * *

 ** _9:30PM_**

 _"Hey," Brittany slipped into bed next to Santana who was on her laptop, going through emails. "Can we talk?" She asked, slowly closing Santana's laptop. Santana furrowed her eyebrows. She placed her laptop on the floor and sat up next to Brittany._

 _"What's wrong?" Santana asked Brittany softly. The blonde turned on her side to face Santana, building up the courage to start the conversation. "Hey, you can talk to me baby."_

 _"Um, well sometimes I feel like all you do with Lucas is play with him and that I do all of the actual hard work. Like I get that you have work but you work way too much," Brittany explained and Santana's mouth went dry. "And then there's school, obviously. I miss you, and Lucas misses you."_

 _"Britt, you know I have to work to keep a roof over our heads."_

 _"Yeah, I know. But you always go in really early, and then don't come home until late. It's hard enough trying to look after Lucas and get him ready, but its harder to smile for him, and make it seem like I'm fine. Because I'm sad all the time, because I never get to see you," Brittany sat up and tears started to form in her eyes._

 _"I-I don't know what to say," Santana breathed out, completely taken aback by what Brittany was saying. "I want to be there for you and Lucas, but I have to work."_

 _"No, you don't. My parents are always offering us money, why can't we take some of it for once so you can have a week off work. You don't have to work to make us happy San. I know school is different, we have to go to school, but please can you take a few days off," Santana sat up when she saw that Brittany was breaking down again. She hated being the cause of why her fiancee was so upset. "Please, I'm so tired. I want a day off too."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me baby?" Santana leaned forward and placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "I didn't even realise it."_

 _"I wanted to hate you, but I can't bring myself to it," Brittany broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. "I'm tired of looking after him by myself."_

 _"I'm sorry B," Santana shook her head and played with Brittany's pony tail. "I didn't realise how much I've been gone."_

 _"I miss you so much."_

 _"I know baby, I know," Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders. "We'll talk to our parents about money and I'll cut down my shifts. I'm sorry. I love you so much baby girl."_

 _"I love you too S," Brittany was shaking in Santana's arms. Santana couldn't believe how much she was crying, she must've been holding it in for months. She seemed inconsolable._

 _Santana thought she was inconsolable. "I'll be home more often, I promise."_

 _"Can you get Lucas?" Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled. "As much as he annoys me, I f*cking love him."_

 _"Yeah, I'll get him baby," Santana got up quickly. She stood outside Lucas' bedroom, watching him sleep. She did miss him. She missed him and Brittany. "C'mere mijo, me and your Momma need you," she lifted him out of the crib and held him close._

 _She missed watching him growing up. He had gotten so big, and she knew she was missing out. So she held him closer than she had ever held him._

 _Slowly, she closed her bedroom door and lowered herself onto the bed. He stirred around a little bit when she lowered him down in between her and Brittany. When she ran her finger up and down his body, he immediately wrapped his small fingers around hers._

 _"I miss this too Britt," Santana said as Lucas cuddled closer to her. She leaned down and kissed Lucas on the head before glancing at Brittany and wiping away a single tear from her cheek. "Te amo mi amors."_

* * *

"Jayne, please don't meddle with them," Jamie said sternly. "Brittany got into a funk once. She's older, and this is a completely different situation. Plus, she didn't even look upset."

"I know, I just worry about her Jamie. I don't ever want to see Britt like that again, she's still my baby."

"I know Jayne, but she's a grown woman and she can help herself. Plus Santana can help her. Let's not think like that though."

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _A/N: so..._**

 ** _Basically, Jamie played football with the boys and Brittany stopped them._**

 ** _then we saw Jamie and Jayne talking about Brittany._**

 ** _she fell into a funk when Lucas was born and we saw some events on how she fell into it._**

 ** _lucas wasn't always all fun and games and brittany became very sad because of it._**

 ** _WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'LL UPDATE AFTER WE GET 4 MORE REVIEWS!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_1st August (25 weeks)_**

Santana made her way outside to the garden where Brittany was cooking on the grill. She wore a classic apron that said _'Kiss The Cook',_ over her clothes. The blonde wore denim shorts and a white tank top. Whereas Santana was wearing a pair of green cargo shorts and a grey t-shirt. Both wore baseball hats, turned backwards.

"Hey," Santana hugged Brittany from behind. "Can I kiss the cook?" She pressed a kiss to Brittany's bare shoulder. Brittany turned around and locked lips with her wife. "Whatcha cooking?" Santana got on her tiptoes and saw all of the different meats on the grill.

"Everything," Brittany flipped the patties on the grill. "I got burgers, hot dogs and mini hot dogs, and chicken," she pointed at all the different foods she had. "Oh, and I got corn too."

"Corn sounds so good!" Santana exclaimed. "Toby and Zach both want mini hot dogs and I've got fries inside for them," she said, as Brittany took the burgers off the grill and slid them onto a plate. "Well, Zach wants mini hot dogs, Toby is just copying him," the latina confirmed. Brittany cut up the burger and turned around. She held up the piece of burger to Santana's mouth, who ate it immediately. "That's good."

"I know," Brittany kissed her wife again. "Go, sit down," she spun Santana around to face the backyard where everyone was. They had invited Rachel and Quinn, and both sets of parents. Jane hadn't found the time to talk to Brittany about what she had talked to Jamie about the previous month. She planned on talking to her the next morning, but Brittany had gone back to work and had been busy for the past few weeks. She could see that Brittany was happier than before, but she still wanted to talk to her before she left to go back to Lima.

Neither Santana or Brittany knew, but Finn was also coming over to surprise them.

Kyle had gone home the previous week, and not back to his Dad's house but to the house his Mom bought not that far away from Brittany and Santana's house. So Lucas had been grumpier than usual since his best friend had left.

"Momma," Brittany heard her name being called by Zach.

"What up little man?" She piled some more food onto the plates next to her before turning around to see Zach.

"Can I have some food?" He asked softly. Brittany crouched down and picked him up. She turned back around and put some food onto a separate plate for him. She cut up the hot dog for him quickly, feeding him one piece. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she kissed him on the cheek and pushed his brown hair out of his face. "You need a haircut dude."

He shook his head, while Brittany nodded her head quickly. "Go eat at the table," she set him down, and watched him run over to the long table next to the swimming pool.

Brittany heard the doorbell 'ding' and immediately closed the grill and walked inside the house, noticing that Santana was in a deep conversation with Quinn and Rachel. She passed Lucas on her way to the door, he was watching TV and eating popcorn, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

Behind the door was Finn, with a goofy smile. "Oh my God, Finn!" Brittany squealed, hugging him tightly. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was just in New York, and I wanted to come see you guys. Plus I was hoping to see my favourite godson," Finn said happily.

"Come on in," Brittany stepped to the side and let Finn inside. She quickly ran to the sofa where Lucas was sitting and shook his shoulders, causing his popcorn to fly everywhere. "I'm not cleaning that up, you are, 'cuz I gave birth to you," Lucas rolled his eyes and hugged his bowl of popcorn even more. "Go and get changed 'cuz Finn is gonna take you out."

"Out where?" Lucas turned around to face Brittany, with a scowl planted on his face.

"I don't know, go get changed though," she kissed him on the cheek and sent him to his room.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Lucas descended down the stairs in a pair of grey, Adidas sweat shorts, a white shirt and black converse. He slipped his phone into his pocket and met Finn at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. He stood next to Finn, just surpassing the height of his shoulders. Over the summer, he had grown a lot, now at the same height as Brittany.

"Thank you for taking him Finn," Brittany smiled at Finn. "Come back for some dinner though, we need to catch up."

"C'mon little dude," Finn patted Lucas on the chest, and the boy turned around and followed Finn outside.

"What're we doing?" Lucas asked as they walked over to Finn's truck and Finn pulled out a basketball. "I don't do sports."

"Well, I do, and you don't have to play. You can talk and stuff," Finn shrugged, looking at his Godson. "We're gonna go down to the basketball court, and just hang out. Talk, man to man."

Lucas widened his eyes, getting the hint as to what Finn was saying. "Having two Moms is great, I mean you turned out to be great, but there are some things girls just don't."

"If you want to have 'the talk' with me, then c-"

"Lucas, you need to be educated. You're going into High School, and you're gonna have all of these feelings that you can't control, and I'm gonna step in and teach you everything I know," Finn started bouncing the basketball, as he approached the court.

"I know about safe sex and stuff, my Mom already talked to me through that."

Finn ignored what Lucas had said and carried on with what he was actually going to say. "That's good, but I want to talk more about the emotional stuff. The first time you have sex, that will stay with you forever. So don't rush it, do it with someone that you love."

Lucas sat down on a bench, now looking up to Finn. "What about you?" Finn looked down at Lucas. "What your first time with someone that you love?"

"Yeah, it was. But I love her in a very different way than I love my girlfriend now," Finn didn't want to admit it to Lucas, but he had to. "The first time I had sex, was with Santana," Lucas' eyes widened. "Now, I don't regret it in any way, but sometimes I do wish that I hadn't rushed into it," he stopped for a second. "But, um, I wanted to ask you something, quite personal."

Lucas knew exactly what he was going to ask.

Finn sat down next to the boy, leaving a few inches between them. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I know you're at the age where you're discovering your, um, sexuality, and who you like. And I want to ask, um, whether you like boys or girls?"

"Seriously, did my Mom ask you to do this?" Lucas asked angrily, sitting even further away from Finn.

"No, dude. Look, when I was your age, I had all of these questions, but I never had someone to ask because my Dad passed away when I was a baby. Yeah, I got a talk from Kurt's Dad, but I was a lot older and I had made so many mistakes by then," Finn said softly. "And I want you to be able to talk to someone, and ask all the questions going around in your head," he stopped for a second, letting Lucas think about some things. "This is a safe zone, I won't say anything to anyone Luke."

"My Mom's already know this, but I'm pretty sure I like girls... and b-boys," he stuttered, not making any eye contact with Finn.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm gonna give you the same sort of talk Burt gave me and Kurt," Finn began. "Sex, for pretty much all guys, is a fun thing that feels great," Lucas shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "But most guys, you know, they don't think about how it makes us feel on the inside, or how it makes the other person feel," he lifted his head to look at Finn. "Girls, they get that its about something more than just the physical side of things. They're more emotional. You following me bud?" Finn asked, when Lucas' eyes started to drift elsewhere.

Lucas nodded quickly, looking back at Finn.

"When you're _intimate_ with somebody in that way, you're exposing yourself, a-and you're never gonna be more vulnerable than you are in that moment. That's the thing that scares the hell out of guys," Finn said, locking eyes with Lucas now. "And guys, sometimes we fall deep for someone, who says that they're just cool with _hooking up._ And that's our downfall."

Lucas started to get what Finn was saying.

"And as guys, we're bad at expressing our emotions. So when two guys hook up, they're both gonna think that it's just meaningless sex, and not say anything to each other. At least with girls, they can get us to open up somehow."

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. "What I'm trying to say is, when you're having sex, think about how it's really affecting you, and the other person. And talk about how you feel."

The younger boy nodded. "And in saying that, wait for the right person as well. Someone who you love and feel comfortable talking about emotions, and someone who cares about you. Only you're heart will tell you that," Finn tapped Lucas' chest. "Also, I wouldn't recommend underage sex, so try and wait until you're sixteen."

Even though Lucas wasn't thinking about having sex anytime soon, he was kind of glad that he knew all of this stuff for when he was ready, even if it was kind of awkward to begin with. "I'm sorry that I brought this on so quickly, I probably should have waited, but I don't know when I'm gonna get back to New York, and I wanted to talk to you about this before you go to High School."

Lucas took a deep breath and puffed his cheeks out. "Thanks Finn," that's all he could say.

"No problem bud. I think of you as my own son Lucas, and I don't want you getting hurt, that's the main reason why I wanted to talk to you. Public High schools don't educate you on the emotional sh*t," Finn stood up. "And as much as it was awkward for you, it was ten times more awkward for me."

Lucas shook his head, chuckling softly. "And here are some pamphlets, they'll come in handy," Finn pulled out the same pamphlets that one Emma Pilsbury gave him oh so many years ago. "And just in case, there are some condoms slipped in there."

The younger boy pretended he didn't hear the last part, and slipped them in his pockets. Blanking out everything he heard for a few seconds, Lucas took the basketball from Finn and started to bounce it. "We gonna play, or what?"

* * *

 _ **4PM**_

Finn and Lucas returned two hours later, both smiling as they walked in the door. Santana noticed them returning and walked inside the house. "You guys have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great," Lucas smiled back at his mother. Santana looked at Finn knowingly, and when Lucas wasn't looking she mouthed _'thank you'_ to him. She and Brittany had asked Finn if he could talk to Lucas about what they had talked about. They had hoped that Lucas would listen more to Finn, than how much he listened to them, and they were definitely successful.

When Lucas ran up the stairs, Santana immediately walked up to Finn. "Did he listen?"

"Yeah, I think I got through to him."

"I just think he needs a guy to talk to sometimes, he doesn't think that Britt and I get him as girls," Santana explained. "I'm so glad you came down here and surprised us. I hope it wasn't too awkward."

"He was very awkward at first, but then he opened up about liking boys and girls, and then I just started talking about everything, and in the end I think he got it."

"Thank you so much Finn. Now in reward, Brittany has a pile of food ready for you."

"No problem, and thank you."

Santana and Finn walked back outside, everyone apart from Brittany surprised to see him. Both Zach and Toby ran up to him and hugged him. Lucas walked out behind Finn and sat down next to Quinn and Rachel. Brittany walked up behind him. "You okay?" She crouched down and he turned around.

"Yeah, thank you," he stood up and hugged his mother.

"And I have another surprise for you, it's a good surprise. Don't worry."

Lucas furrowed his brows. She turned him around to face the house, and Kyle was walking outside in swim trunks, and a swim top covering his torso and arms. Lucas instantly walked up to him, giving him their handshake and then a quick hug. "Why are you in your swim stuff?"

"'Cuz, we're gonna swim, go get changed dude."

Lucas rolled his eyes. When he was entering the house again, the rest of the family was coming back into the garden with their bathing suits on. "I guess its a pool party."

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

When Lucas returned back downstairs, Brooke had joined Kyle and was standing next to him. By now, everyone was ready to swim. Oh how he was not prepared for that day.

He stood at the end of the pool, oh what a mistake. Suddenly, he felt his back being pushed and he fell face first into the cold pool. He was half expecting it to be Brittany, but when he pushed himself to the top, he saw Kyle laughing his head off. The brunette was was about to get out and push Kyle in, but he already saw Brooke going in for the kill.

Kyle fell into the pool, actually falling straight into Lucas' arms. He swam out of Lucas' arms, immediately pulling Brooke's leg so she belly flopped into the pool. "That hurt," Brooke whined. Lucas pouted at her mockingly, and walked up to her. He gave her a tight hug, pushing them under the water. When he let go, he locked eyes with Brooke and smiled. Just then he felt something in the pit of his stomach, a fluttering feeling. That's what it felt like to have butterflies.

He pushed off the ground to the top of the pool, taking a deep breath when he reached the top. Slowly, he swam to the edge of the pool and sat at the side, his legs swaying in the water. Brooke followed him and sat next to him. Kyle smiled at the both, swimming to sit next to them.

Soon enough they were joined by everyone, getting stuck into a game of water volleyball. Brooke and Lucas were on the same team, and a couple times Lucas lifted his friend by the waist so she could reach the ball and spike the other team.

* * *

 _ **9PM**_

Brittany had been setting up a small campfire ever since Santana put Toby and Zach to bed. They wanted to have a small little jam session with everyone. Santana had called Brooke and Kyle's parents, asking them whether the two teens could stay overnight, and of course they said yes.

Santana returned downstairs and leaned against the door frame, watching Brittany set up the camp fire, and then watching Lucas pull out his guitar, and Brittany's guitar. "Please tell me we're not going to sit around the campfire and sing Kumbaya," Santana said seriously.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her wife and then kissed her, brushing away Santana's scowl. "You can sing whatever you want baby. But, I'm gonna go first."

"Whatcha gonna sing?" Santana smiled as her wife bounced up and down. "And if it's My Cup, save it for later in the bedroom because that song got weirdly sexual."

"No, I'm not singing My Cup. I'm gonna sing, a much better version that Puck's, Sweet Caroline, because it's one of my all-time favourites."

Santana followed her wife to the campfire, pulling out a marshmallow on a rod to roast it.

"Lucas, if you could start of please," Brittany winked at her son. He began to play the first few chords and started to sing, only to be backed up by Brittany.

 _ **[Lucas]**_

 _Where it began,_  
 _I can't begin to knowin'_  
 _But then I know it's growing strong_

 _Was in the spring_  
 _And spring became the summer_  
 _Who'd have believed you'd come along._

Brittany took over completely as Lucas reached out to Brooke, following the lyrics of the song. Brooke reached back out to him, touching his hands and laughing along with the boy.

 ** _[Brittany]_**

 _Hands, touchin' hands_  
 _Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

 ** _[Everyone]_**

 _Sweet Caroline_  
 _Good times never seemed so good_  
 _I've been inclined_  
 _To believe they never would_

Brittany and Lucas continued to switch between parts as they sung the next verse and pre-chorus.

 ** _[Lead by Lucas and Brittany]_**

 _Oh, sweet Caroline_  
 _Good times never seem so good_  
 _Oh, I've been inclined to believe it never would oh no no..._

Whoops and claps went around the group, as Brittany re-tuned her guitar. "Just like the good ol' days," Rachel smiled at her group of friends. "I think it's time for a little rendition of the greatest solo ever performed in Glee club, Don't Ra-"

"No," everyone said in unison. Quinn kissed her on the cheek sweetly.

"You can sing it to me later honey. It was indeed a great performance, but how about something else for now."

"Run Joey Run."

* * *

 _ **11PM**_

Although protested by Santana and Brittany, Kyle, Brooke and Lucas ended up sharing Lucas' room because Finn, Rachel and Quinn all ended up staying over as well and there wasn't enough room to spread everyone out. They were allowed to sleep in the same room, so long as the door was open. But as if they would get up to anything 'sexual', as Santana put it, with all three of them there.

Kyle went to get changed and brush his teeth, leaving Brooke and Lucas by themselves in the room. They sat on the bed together, in silence, Lucas staring at Brook longingly. "You better close your mouth, unless you want to swallow a fly dude."

"Sorry," Lucas blushed furiously. "I just, never mind," he looked away and pulled out his phone.

"I was gonna give you a goodbye kiss," Brooke sat up against the headboard. "But then I didn't end up leaving."

"And what does that mean?" Lucas locked eyes with her. He hoped this was his chance.

"It means this," Brooke leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, both of their eyes closed.

"Oh my God!" Lucas and Brooke pulled away at the sudden voice.

* * *

 _ **A/N: two months later... whoops. sorry for the long wait.**_

 ** _anyway, Finn and Lucas had a chat. And if you didn't get it, Finn used almost the exact same speech as Burt did to Kurt._**

 ** _Brittany's Mom still wants to talk to her._**

 ** _They had a cute little party, with the pool and the campfire._**

 ** _and who would you prefer Lucas to be with? Kyle or Brooke?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _i will update after we get 4 more reviews!_**

 ** _thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
